Payback is a Witch
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Part 3 of Bang Series. Seven years later Potions Mistress Hermione finally gets her revenge on the bastard Severus. for his sexual workover. But wait! Something goes horribly wrong!  MF,Lemon,Oral, Adventure, Violent Situations, OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Payback is a Witch Part 1**

"Surely Master Vargas, you have to admit that the curriculum of Potions Making needs to be updated. There haven't been any advances in Potions in the last one hundred and fifty years because the education of Potions Specialists has not changed. Every Potions Master and Mistress would benefit having a background in Spells Making and a working understanding of the science of chemistry," Hermione said, looking at the large, gray-eyed, silver-haired, goateed Potions Master.

Master Vargas was scowling. What a little upstart. How dare she debate him when the ink on her degree was barely dry?

"Mistress Granger, you must be aware that chemistry does not operate in the magical world as it does in the muggle world," he said disdainfully. "So why waste our time with such drivel? Obviously you could use a few refresher courses if a glaring fact like that escapes your notice."

Professor Severus Snape stood with several other Potions Masters in a small circle listening to Potions Mistress Hermione Granger challenge Master Vargas about the dismal condition of the current curriculum required to gain a degree in Potions. It was the last day of a weeklong Potions Convention that was held twice a year at the Jacob P. Lewder Center on the campus of Lewder University.

Potions Masters and Mistresses gathered bi-annually to listen to lectures, participate in seminars and receive awards for their contributions to the Potions Field. Severus personally thought it was a gathering for stuffed shirts and blusterers. There had been no true advances in Potions for years…just reworking of what had already been accomplished. His dark eyes rested on Hermione. The witch had turned out just as he thought she would.

All week long Severus listened to other wizards complain about a new Potions Mistress who was argumentive, pushy, and tried to force her wild theories down the throats of anyone who would listen to her. What was worse, she only had her certification for a year. The sheer audacity of the witch. The proper thing for her to do was to keep her mouth shut and her ears open, listening to and respecting the voices of experience.

Severus had snorted at this. As far as he was concerned, the pompous bastards were the voices of stagnation. The field of Potions needed a boost, and Hermione Granger could be the one to kick it square in the ass, sending it sailing into new and exciting areas of study and growth. She wasn't afraid to try new things.

Severus smirked. He knew that to be a fact. Seven years ago Mistress Granger had tried quite a few new things while spending the weekend at his home to make sure she received the proper grade to get a scholarship to go to Lewder University and study potions. He had ridden the young witch with impunity then sent her off ready for other forms of 'higher education.' The wizard kept tabs on her, however. She had done very well, graduating with very high honors from the prestigious school.

Because of her marks, Hermione landed a nice position in the Ministry's Magical Research and Development Department. She was given a lab, equipment, privacy and the freedom to pursue any project she wished. She had to produce five viable discoveries a year, not limited to Potions. As part of her incentive package, Hermione was allowed to patent one development a year and keep the residuals. But she had to pay for the patent, which was expensive. It was still quite a sweet deal.

Now she was here at the convention, going toe-to-toe with Master Vargas, the biggest fraud in the Potions Field. The wizard got awards based on his previous works, works he had stolen from others, and long, boring books he wrote, and rewrote and rewrote. Severus read constantly and he hadn't seen the man put out an original thought in print in over twenty years. But since Vargas was so respected, no one dared challenge him. It was a good way to be ostracized.

Well, no one until now.

Hermione scowled at Vargas.

"I am certainly aware of the difficulties of using chemical reactions in the magical world, Master Vargas…which is why I believe a background in Spells Making is important. I have developed a spell that generates a non-magical field that when cast allows not only chemical reactions but the use of electricity as well. In short, it creates a muggle aisle within the confines of magic," she said evenly.

Everyone began talking among themselves. A muggle aisle within the confines of the magical world? If the witch really had created such a spell, then it could open up an entire new vista of study and development. Muggle technology could be used in the magical world. Muggles had some amazing machines. This was a huge.

"Brilliant," Professor Snape thought, "The witch is absolutely brilliant."

"Rubbish!" Master Vargas said, "If you have made such a discovery, why did you not present it here at the convention?"

"Because," Hermione said, "there is the little matter of a Potions Master or Mistress having to be in the field at least five years before they can present anything at these conventions, Master Vargas. But you would know that, since you are on the Convention board and help draft the rules. I find this particular rule quite unfair."

Master Vargas frowned at her.

"That rule is in place, Mistress, in order to make sure that only Masters and Mistresses with the proper life experience present their discoveries. We can't let every wet-behind-the-ear upstart and know-it-all loose on our constituents with poorly researched offerings that are overturned within the next six months," he said, his gray eyes hard.

Now the witch was questioning the board. This Hermione Granger was trouble.

"Well, I assure you my research is impeccable. I have every jot and diddle of my notes properly organized and ready for presentation. I fully intend to patent the spell and its application in the coming months, as soon as I raise the money to pay for it."

Severus looked at the witch with interest. So…she needed money, eh?

The wheels started turning in the wizard's head. He saw an opportunity here. An opportunity for riches, fame and maybe even another go at the witch.

"Well, I suggest you scrape your galleons together then, Mistress," Vargas said rather dismissively. "In the meantime, spare us your inane rantings about 'change' and get some time and experience under your belt. No one is going to take you seriously until you do."

Vargas turned and strode off, followed by his entourage of Potions Masters and Mistresses. Hermione looked after them, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. She had no idea that her peers would be so closed-minded. Hermione believed that everyone had her thirst for knowledge and growth. But those in the field of Potions had grown comfortable with the status quo. It didn't matter how brilliant you were, only the time served. Seniority. That was what mattered.

That was the gated tower Severus hoped the brilliant witch would topple. If Hermione could get her discoveries out and prove them, then she would have to be recognized. If she were recognized, then things would start to change. Other sharp young minds would be accepted and their ideas utilized. Then the Field of Potions could advance.

Severus studied the witch, whose back was turned to him. All this week, Severus had skulked about observing her, but not approaching her. Hermione caught glimpses of the dark wizard, but made no attempt to make contact with him. But she did attend his lecture on "Potions Development: The Truth and the Lie"

In essence, Severus had lectured on the rampant stagnation in their field. What he said wasn't very popular. Master Vargas and his group walked out within twenty minutes, Severus' black eyes following them as he continued his lecture. By the time he finished, the room of over two hundred people had dwindled down to about forty. But the wizard didn't care. He would still be paid, and those forty people knew that it was time for a change if they wanted the Art of Potions to remain vital and strong. It wasn't a dying art, but it wasn't a growing one either. Something had to give. There was so much more to discover. So much more to do.

Hermione listened to the wizard, enthralled. He still had that command, that power to mesmerize, his voice dragging over her like silk. It was easy to see and feel Severus' passion for his art. It was also easy to see that his views coincided with her own. Hermione felt she could have an ally in Severus Snape…except for one thing. The way he had treated her years ago.

True, Hermione had agreed to the wizard's terms, but had done so under duress. She deserved to go to Lewder's because of her abilities, but the wizard had reduced her hard work to a matter of how many positions he could twist her body into as he stuck his tool in her. Hermione's nostrils flared every time she thought about it. In her mind, she had developed several vengeful scenarios to pay the wizard back for taking advantage of her the way he did…but they were all just that. Scenarios. Dreams. Fantasies.

In a perfect world…Severus Snape would pay for his callousness. But Hermione's world wasn't perfect.

The witch stood looking after Vargas and his cronies. Shit. She'd show them. They'd recognize her…just wait until she got that patent.

"A sickle for your thoughts," a familiar voice purred at her.

Hermione spun and looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Severus Snape. He was smirking at her.

"I don't have a sickle for you, Professor" she snapped, starting to storm off.

"Ah, but I might have a few thousand galleons for you, Mistress Granger," he replied, "Enough to pay for that patent you need. The spell sounds amazing…if you actually have created it."

Hermione turned back to him.

"Are you insinuating that I would lie about something like this, Professor?" she asked him, her eyes flashing.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't be the first young Potions Mistress, or Master for that matter, to try and impress your constituents with an outrageous claim," he said silkily.

Hermione scowled at him and was about to insult him when the wizard said, "But I believe you. You were brilliant back in Hogwarts, and I believe you are even more so now."

Hermione just blinked at him.

"If you have created a spell that casts a muggle aisle in which muggle physics can operate in the wizarding world, the applications are endless, Mistress Granger. Not only in the field of Potions, but across the board. The wizarding world could take advantage of muggle technology such as computers, television and other luxuries beyond our reach. You could become a very rich witch, Mistress Granger, and I…a very rich wizard as your partner," he said, his dark eyes washing over her.

"I'm not in this for the money," Hermione said, "I simply want to improve my art."

"Then improve it…but don't deny yourself the other benefits of your discovery," the wizard said, sounding for all the world like a tempting devil with his low, smooth voice. "I will be happy to help you. I have the funds and the belief in you."

Hermione stared at him.

"No," she said, "I want nothing to do with you. You're a conniving bastard."

Severus scowled at her a moment.

"Mistress Granger, I want you to slowly turn and pretend to look around the crowd, but focus your attention on the two wizards by the cauldron table," the wizard said in a low voice. "Don't let them see you watching them."

Hermione looked at the wizard for a moment, then slowly turned, letting her amber eyes search the crowd. She saw two wizards conversing and looking at her. One was tall and blonde-haired, the other short, square-jawed and black-haired. They didn't look too friendly or reputable. She turned back to the Professor.

"Who are they?" she asked him.

"Let's just say they are friends of Vargas," the wizard replied. "There is a reason we in the Potions field don't usually tell others about our discoveries, Mistress Granger. We either demonstrate them, or keep them to ourselves until such time as we can demonstrate them. This is so our discoveries aren't stolen. Most likely, those two men plan to 'relieve' you of your discovery and deliver it to Vargas."

Hermione looked back at the men.

"Turn around!" Severus hissed at her, "Don't give yourself away, witch!"

Hermione turned back to him.

"You're trying to scare me, Professor," she accused.

Severus looked at her soberly.

"You think so? Let's do a little experiment then, shall we? Walk the perimeter of this hall and return back here to me," he said evenly. "See if you have any 'shadows' following you."

Hermione looked at the dark wizard for a moment. His eyes glittered with challenge.

"Fine, I will," she said.

Hermione began to walk around the room, pretending to look at the various items being offered for purchase. The two men followed her at a distance. After a few minutes, she returned to the Potions Master who waited with his arms folded, a smug look on his face.

"They ARE following me," the witch said, looking nervous.

Hermione lived alone in a small neat two-bedroom home in a quiet section of Little Hangelton. Other than wards and her own spellcasting abilities, she didn't have much in the way of protection. She couldn't watch out for danger twenty-four hours a day.

"I could speak to Vargas," Severus said, looking at the witch, "Tell him I am involved in your project. I can make those men go away. Vargas knows not to fuck with me."

Indeed, the wizard did. Severus was a free man now. Voldemort had died several years ago in a rather undignified but suitable manner. No great battle or vengeful Harry Potter bringing the wrath of the gods down upon his scaly head. No. An accident took the Dark Lord out.

There had been a very drunken revel one night at his fortress, and the Dark Lord was rip-roaringly drunk on a concoction of blood, spices and vodka, a drink he called a "Bloody Muggle" He tripped over the body of a muggle woman left at the base of his throne and fell so hard against the steps he busted his head wide open. It didn't help that no one came to his assistance as his brains oozed on to the stone tile. The revel just went on and his deatheaters left his body there until someone leaked his death to the Ministry and the Aurors claimed it. His death was not the blaze of glory the Dark Lord would have wanted. More like the flare of a match that was struck, spluttered and died.

With the Dark Lord's death, Severus was liberated and free to do as he chose. He stayed on at Hogwarts because it was familiar, but he did get an assistant and had more time to work on his first love. Potions. There had only been one attempt to steal one of his discoveries, an attempt that had a very grisly end for the perpetrator. Severus made it a point to speak to Vargas directly. Now, when Severus 'spoke' to someone, quite a bit of pain was involved. He beat Vargas within an inch of his life and dared him to tell anyone who did it.

"I have a pensieve of the wizard's confession he worked for you, Vargas. He would have killed me if necessary to acquire my work. If you report this, Vargas, I will be forced to make that confession public. You'll be ruined," the wizard hissed at the broken wizard.

Vargas left Severus alone after that. If the wizard spoke up for Hermione, her discovery would be safe.

"So, what do you say, Mistress? Do I talk to Vargas, or would you rather risk a late night visit from his 'friends?'" the Potions Master asked the witch, his eyes washing over her. Hermione had become more attractive with age…her body filling out and her hair softening to curls.

"I am sure that if they do manage to enter your domicile, your discovery won't be all they take," the wizard said, "And the Ministry will not assign you Aurors unless they believe there is a real danger. If you claim Master Vargas has hired goons to steal your work, you won't be believed because he is so respected. Your only other option is to give Vargas your research and the spell."

"I'd never do that," Hermione hissed, "I worked hard on developing that spell. I started it in university. It took me forever to get it to work."

"So…what do you say, Mistress? Me or Vargas?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him.

"To what degree do you want to be involved in this, Professor?" she asked him.

"I will be a silent partner," he said, "You can go about your work without my interference…though I may stop by now and again."

"For what?" she asked, her belly tightening as the wizard stared down at her.

"To discuss residuals, areas of expansion, legalities. Matters of that nature," he said, "Nothing personal."

Hermione sighed. Yes, it made sense he would do that. But still, she needed to know that his interest would be all business…all the time. That he wouldn't try to do to her now what he did when she was a seventh year.

"How do I know you won't make…make any physical demands on me?" Hermione asked him.

The Professor smirked at her.

"Because in this case, Mistress Granger, you have something else to offer me. Wealth. And as delightful as your trim is…it doesn't pay the bills," he purred at her. "I will take galleons over trim any day."

Hermione turned bright red. So his motives were purely financial. How Slytherin. Hermione glanced back at the wizards, who were pretending to look over the cauldrons again. Well, it would be a way to get her spell and application patented. She wouldn't have to wait five years to be recognized as a Potions Mistress of worth either. Hermione was ambitious and impatient to make her mark. Yes, Severus was a bastard, and she owed him…she owed him good, but still she could use his galleons and his protection in this matter. It made sense to take advantage of him.

Severus Snape had taught her over that weekend, that she did indeed need to look out for herself. She had become Slytherinized, just as he said she would. And it worked for her.

"All right. I'll accept your offer if you are willing to take twenty percent. I've done all the work after all, and if the use of the spell has the application you believe it does…you will be a very rich wizard even with that percentage," she said shrewdly.

"Thirty percent. I am putting up all the funds and it will be some time before I recoup the galleons I put out," he replied.

"Twenty-five," Hermione responded.

"Done," Severus said, extending his pale hand.

Hermione looked at it.

"It is a common practice to shake on a deal, Mistress Granger," he said silkily. He knew the witch didn't want to physically touch him. It might bring back a few memories. "Plus it is necessary for our agreement to take hold," he said.

Hermione sighed and took the wizard's hand. It was firm and warm. Severus gripped her hand rather possessively as magic swirled around them. He released her.

"It's done," he said. "I will go talk to Vargas immediately. When shall I come to your house to go over your research?" he asked her.

Hermione didn't want the wizard coming to her home.

"How about we meet at the Three Broomsticks?" she countered, "I'd feel more comfortable there. They have a conference room."

"Yes, and anyone can eavesdrop on the conversation," the Potions Master replied. "If we meet at the Three Broomsticks, we will have to get a private room. They have suites that have sitting areas and tables. I would prefer that," he said.

The rooms also had large four-poster beds.

"Fine. We'll split the cost," she said.

"No. I'm richer than you. I will pay for it," Severus replied evenly.

Hermione wasn't about to argue. She made decent money but she tried to hang on to every sickle of it. Let him pay. At least he'd be paying for something concernng her.

"Fine," she agreed.

Hermione and the Potions Master made arrangements to get together Tuesday night to go over the research. Then Wednesday Hermione would go to Hogwarts and demonstrate how the 'Aisle of Non-Magic' allowed her to use chemicals in the brewing process in his Potions lab.

"Good. Now I want you to wait here while I go talk to Vargas and get him to call his cronies off," Severus said, walking away into the crowd.

After about twenty minutes he returned to her. A moment later, a very pale-faced Vargas appeared. The wizard walked over to the two men and spoke to them animatedly. There seemed to be a small argument going on. Finally Vargas reached in his robes pocket, drew out a bag and placed some galleons in the wizards' outstretched hands, scowling. Apparently they wanted pay for time served. The two wizards left and Vargas nervously looked toward Severus and nodded slightly.

Severus, somber-faced, nodded back. Vargas disappeared back into the crowd. Severus looked at Hermione.

"Seems as if I've bailed you out again, witch," he said to her, smirking.

Hermione frowned at him as she remembered the last time he "bailed" her out of a difficulty.

"Yes. Again to your own advantage," she replied stiffly.

"There's a cost to making bail, Mistress," he replied smoothly, "Now I must be off. I will see you Tuesday night at the Three Broomsticks promptly at seven. I hope you still retain your ability to be on time."

"I'll be there," Hermione said rather snarkily.

The Potions Master gave her another smirk then billowed off into the crowd. He still moved like a big cat. Hermione watched him go, anger sitting like a stone in the middle of her belly.

"He's so fucking smug," she thought. "He gets away with everything. It's not fair."

Hermione began making her way to the exit. She was finished with the conference. As she walked down the main staircase that led to the college campus, her mind was working a thousand kilometers a second.

Hm. The Professor had already gotten Vargas to leave her alone. He already agreed to pay for the patent. She pretty much was set as far as that went.

As she walked, Hermione became angrier and angrier as she thought about how he had manipulated her into this arrangement. She had needed his help, but it still irked her how smug he was about it all. The wizard believed he could do anything to her and get away with it. Well, he couldn't. Not this time.

Hermione made a decision. There was more than one project she was working on. She had another specialized elixir that was in the testing phase. She used nifflers and horned toads to experiment with because of the visible differences in behavior, with excellent results. What was different about the application of this potion was both the elixir and antidote were administered with a hypodermic needle rather than ingested. She had mugglized the application. The elixir went directly into the blood stream and worked quite quickly.

Well, she had wanted to find a human subject to test it on.

Hermione grinned wickedly.

Professor Severus Snape would do just fine.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Three Broomsticks at five minutes to seven. She walked up to the bar where Rosmerta was flirting with a patron. He had to be one hundred and fifty years old. Rosmerta was wearing a low-cut blue dress with an apron over it, her large breasts looking like an inverted bottom as they fairly spilled out of her garb. She wore this dress for her male patrons, who were quite appreciative of her choice in garments. The old wizard's bleary eyes were fixed on the innkeeper's ample bosom, one gnarled hand was clenching and unclenching reflexively and he had a rather lascivious yet toothless grin on his face. 

"Um, excuse me, Rosmerta," Hermione said tentatively.

Rosmerta turned to Hermione with a smile.

"Hello Hermione," she said reaching into her apron pocket and taking out a key. She handed it to the witch. "Professor Snape is waiting for you in room one eighteen."

Rosmerta's blue eyes flicked over Hermione consideringly. She didn't look like the kind of witch the Potions Master usually bedded down. She was too…wholesome. The witches Severus brought to the inn were tramps and looked like it. When they left, they looked decidedly worse for wear as well. If the little Potions Mistress was planning on tangling with the Professor, the gods help her. Rosmerta had seen witches almost twice her size limping away from the inn after a few hours with the wizard.

"I keep a stash of purple potion in the back if you need it, Hermione," Rosmerta said to her helpfully.

Hermione looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Pain potion? Why would I need pa…" Hermione began, then she realized what Rosmerta thought her business with the Potions Master was.

"Oh…oh no, Rosmerta," Hermione said, holding up her briefcase and flushing, "I'm here on business. We got a suite for more privacy."

Rosmerta looked at the briefcase. Yes, that made sense. The conference room wasn't the most secure area, and again, Hermione didn't look like the Professor's type.

"Ah, my mistake then. The Professor usually books his rooms for pleasure, not business," the witch said, smiling at Hermione…who shuddered.

"Trust me, Rosmerta…this is strictly business," Hermione assured the innkeeper, then headed for the stairs. Rosmerta looked after her, wiping a glass idly. A gnarled hand slowly inched towards her cleavage. Rosmerta saw it and smacked it lightly, grinning at the old wizard who had tried to get a handful while she was distracted.

"Now Horace," she said, putting her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow, "You can look, but no touching."

"Drat. I haven't touched a titty in twenty-five years," the old wizard complained, his long bushy eyebrows furrowing. "No one has any respect for the aged anymore."

Rosmerta looked at the wizard. In twenty-five years? Hell, he still would have been over one hundred and twenty. He was doing pretty damn good if you asked her.

"Have a butterbeer," Rosmerta said, filling a glass and sliding it toward him.

Horace took it and said sadly, "Thank you…but it's just not the same."

* * *

Hermione walked down the hallway until she came to room one eighteen. She tried the knob. The door was open. Slowly she swung the door open and looked around the room. There was a large four-poster bed with bed bedding, two nightstands with flowers on them in vases, though she noticed several crushed rose blooms on the floor. There was also a small sitting area with three armchairs, a sofa, and a rather large table with four chairs around it. Sitting at the table was Severus Snape, reading a parchment. He looked up. 

"Punctually as ever I see, Mistress Granger," he purred, rising as she entered the room. "Please sit down and we'll get right to it."

Hermione walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat opposite the Potions Master, who slid the papers in front of him over to her.

"These are the patent forms you need to fill out, and this is our business contract drawn up by my solicitor who will be handling the processing. When you read it, you will see all is above board. Now you have the research papers?" he asked her.

Well the wizard was certainly all business

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, here in my briefcase," she said, putting it on the table, opening it and taking out a number of parchments and notebooks. She slid them over to the wizard. She also set a muggle flashlight on the table. Muggle flashlights didn't work in the wizarding world. Severus looked at it as she slid the books and parchments over to him.

"Why do you have a flashlight?" he asked her curiously.

"Just to give you a little demonstration," she said pulling out her wand.

Severus reached over and picked up the flashlight. He screwed the head off of it to check for batteries, shaking them out, then putting them back in properly. He screwed the head back on, then clicked the button. Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work," he said shortly.

"No. It isn't supposed to, but watch," Hermione replied, making an intricate motion with her wand while muttering an incantation under her breath. Severus felt a subtle change of atmosphere.

"Try it now," Hermione said.

Severus clicked the switch and a strong beam shined from it. The Potions Master stared at the flashlight, then looked up at her…his eyes glinting.

"We're going to make a fortune," he said actually smiling at the witch.

Hermione was taken aback. Severus' teeth were crooked, but still he had a pretty nice smile. It did wonders for his looks. But it didn't last long as he clicked the flashlight off, put it down and opened the first notebook. His eyes shifted left to right and he didn't look up again, he was so absorbed in reading.

Hermione looked down at the paperwork in front of her, and picked up the business agreement, expecting it to be written in difficult to understand legal jargon, the kind of language used when someone was attempting to cheat the uninformed out of something. To her surprise it was written in clear, concise, easy to understand language, every duty and condition outlined and explained. It seemed the Professor wanted to keep everything on the level.

But he would. There was a lot of money to be made here and he didn't want any hedging on Hermione's part. He would provide the galleons and she would provide the spell and research. It was cold cut and dry.

Hermione started as Severus stood up, his nose firmly in the book and started pacing as he read, nodding as he did so, stopping every moment or so, muttering, his eyebrows quirking a bit before he continued pacing and reading as if oblivious to the witch's presence. Whenever Severus read something compelling, he would walk about as he absorbed it.

Hermione was amazed the wizard didn't stumble over anything, because he never took his face out of the notebook except to put it down and pick up the next. Then Severus began pacing again. Hermione finally got used to it and started filling out the patent forms, noticing Severus had already added his name in the proper places but hadn't filled out any information. That was her job.

There was a page for the precise wand movement diagrams to be drawn. Hell, Hermione had drawn the symbols so many times, she could probably do it in her sleep. The witch enjoyed diagramming, so picked up a muggle pencil out of her briefcase and began sketching. She would fill the diagram in with ink when she finished.

Severus sat back down again, now picking up the parchment, which contained a number of wand movements, from Hermione's initial spell to the completed working version of it. Meticulous notes were neatly written under each incarnation of her work and the Potions Master what quite impressed since she started designing the spell in her third year of university. Since the witch began this spell before being employed by the Ministry, that meant that even the Ministry would be required to pay for its use, which upped the ante quite a bit. The Potions Master was quite pleased. He had heard it said before, but now he truly believed it…

Hermione Granger really was the brightest witch of the age. He studied the witch as she concentrated on her diagramming. The tip of her tongue was peeking out from between her small, full lips as she focused, her brow was furrowed and it was plain to see that there was nothing on earth more important than Hermione getting each line just right. Severus began to wonder what she did in her spare time. What was her private life like? Did she have a steady wizard taking care of her needs or did she play the Quidditch pitch?

Severus noticed immediately when he talked to her at the convention that Hermione did not seem, well, man-starved. Most witches he'd been with got a definite heated look whenever he billowed up, no matter how much time had past. He was a rather unforgettable wizard. But Hermione evidenced nothing. Nothing at all. Of course, he hadn't really expected any show of desire…he had taken the witch under duress, but at least a touch of embarrassment or discomfort. The witch hadn't even given him that.

Maybe she did what many people did with unpleasant memories…forced it to the back of her mind and kept it there. But, she did show some aggression when he first spoke to her, so their past wasn't completely forgotten. Maybe the witch had simply landed on her feet, come to terms with what she did and decided to just get on with her life. That would be the best-case scenario. The Potions Master was glad she didn't appear to hold a grudge. That would make things difficult between them. They were partners now…or would be as soon as she signed the contract…which she was doing now.

"There. Finished," Hermione said, sliding the papers over to the dark wizard with a smile.

Severus studied the patent papers carefully, making sure every I was dotted and every T crossed. Satisfied, he folded the papers and put them in his pocket.

"I will take these to my solicitor on my lunch hour tomorrow," he said to Hermione.

"Who is the solicitor again?" Hermione asked him.

"Geoffrey Blout," Severus said, "Best solicitor in the wizarding world.

Hermione nodded. She had heard of Mr. Blout.

Severus sat back in the chair and studied her.

"So what have you been doing with yourself other than attending conventions and giving old established Potions Masters heart attacks?" Severus asked her.

"Just working at the Ministry and doing my own projects at home," Hermione replied.

"Yes, you work in the Department of Magical Research and Development," Severus said, "a very good and secure position. Very coveted too."

Hermione nodded, a little knot starting to form in her belly as she thought of the other reason she was here with the Professor.

"What type of other little spells and potions are you working on?" Severus asked her curiously. Maybe she had some other projects that were financially worthwhile. "I might be interested in financing your other projects as well."

"Oh, I have a couple of very promising projects on the burner," the witch said obliquely, "One or two of them I could use some hands on help with, actually."

Severus' eyes narrowed a bit. Hm. Since he had an assistant at Hogwarts, he could spend some time helping the witch…maybe he could get those knickers off of her again in the process as well.

"Well, Potions Mistress, I might be willing to lend a hand or two on a worthwhile project," he said.

"Really?" Hermione replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. He'd like to stick those hands right in her pockets, she was sure. Severus loved his art, but he liked making galleons too.

"Yes," he purred.

That was all Hermione was waiting to hear.

"Would you excuse me, Professor? I need to…powder my nose," the witch said demurely, rising from the chair and heading for the bathroom.

Severus watched her enter and close the door.

"This witch is going to make me filthy rich," the wizard thought idly as he waited for her.

In the bathroom, Hermione reached in her pocket and quickly took out a hypodermic needle with a little rubber stopper on the end of it and a small bottle. Quickly she pulled the rubber piece off the needle, rolled up her robes sleeve and plucked the crook of her elbow, making a vein rise. She stuck her arm, pulled out a small amount of blood into the needle, shook down her sleeve, then opened the bottle and drew in the elixir, filling the rest of the needle cavity completely. Then she shook the needle mixing the contents, peering at it.

"Yes," she said to herself, flushing the loo and putting the bottle back in her pocket. She turned on the faucet for a moment, slipped her hand with the hypodermic into her pocket, then exited the bathroom.

When she returned to the table, she made as if to pick up her books and papers as she passed Severus, then let them fall to the floor, scattering them.

"Oops," she said.

The Potions Master stood up immediately, drawing his chair out the way and bent to help her pick up the papers. The moment he bent over, Hermione quickly stuck the needle in his left cheek and injected him. The Potions Master roared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the witch as she backed up.

"You said you wanted to help me with a project," she said with a wicked smile.

Severus was going to kill her. He walked toward the retreating witch, but everything was getting blurry.

"What did you do to me," he gasped, grasping the table to keep his balance.

"Made you a human test subject," she replied, "Don't worry…it's worked fine with nifflers and horned toads. I have the antidote at my house."

Suddenly, Hermione's legs buckled too.

"You little bitch," Severus hissed, trying to get at her and collapsing heavily on the floor.

Hermione managed to make it over to the bed before she too passed out.

* * *

About an hour later, Severus descended the staircase in the Three Broomsticks and strode over to the bar where Rosmerta stood drying glasses. He was carrying Hermione's briefcase. He stopped and looked at the innkeeper. 

"Miss Granger will be staying the night," the Professor said, "Be sure she gets an eight o'clock wake up call."

He placed both room keys on the bar.

Rosmerta nodded.

"Yes Professor, thank you for your business," the innkeeper said, smiling at the Potions Master. He looked a bit odd.

"You're welcome," he said, exiting the tavern quickly.

Rosmerta looked after him, then towards the stairs. She felt something wasn't quite right. The witch called her waitress over.

"Annadale, watch the bar for me. I'm going to check on a guest," Rosmerta said, removing her apron and picking up the key Severus left.

Annadale moved behind the bar as soon as Rosmerta left it. The blonde witch hurried up the stairs. There had been something about the Professor's eyes that didn't look quite...well, normal.. She walked up to room one-eighteen and tried the door. It was locked. The witch then listened at the door, but didn't hear anything. It was deathly quiet. She inserted the key and opened the door slowly. The torches were turned low.

Rosmerta pulled out her wand and raised the torches. She saw Hermione laying in the four-poster sound asleep. The witch was fully dressed and breathing easily. She looked fine. Rosmerta breathed a sigh of relief, lowered the torches and exited the room.

The witch had thought the worst for some reason. She was glad she was wrong. Rosmerta returned to the bar and taking care of her customers. She would make sure the witch was awakened at eight on the dot.

* * *

Um…eight o'clock wake up call! You have to get up!" a nervous young male voice sounded on the other side of the door to room one eighteen. 

It was twenty-two year old Harold Gumpfort, the morning prep wizard for the Three Broomsticks. Normally he'd be in the kitchen setting up for the breakfast crowd, but this morning Rosmerta sent him upstairs to do a wake-up call because she was busy with inventory and placing orders for supplies.

"Make sure she's up before you leave, Harold," Rosmerta told him.

So far, there was no answer. Harold knocked again.

"Morning wake-up!" he called through the door. He had a key and could use it if necessary, but he'd rather the witch in the room got up herself.

Severus groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. He immediately knew he wasn't at Hogwarts. Who was banging like that?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still trying to get adjusted to the bright light of day. What happened? The last thing he remembered was that Hermione had stuck him with a needle, saying she had the antidote, then everything going blurry…

Severus was suddenly aware that he didn't feel quite right…his chest felt heavy. He looked down…

Harold started when a piercing scream came from the room. He fumbled with the key and opened the door and rushed in to find a chestnut-haired witch sitting up in the middle of the bed feeling her body all over.

"What's wrong?" he asked Severus.

"What's wrong?' Severus snapped, climbing out of the bed and standing up, facing Harold and pulling his robes tight against his body. "Look at this body! These breasts! This bottom!"

Harold looked. They weren't too bad. Sure she was older than he was…looked as if she were around twenty-six. Was she coming on to him?

Harold leaned back and looked out into the hallway to see if anyone were coming. No one was around. He looked at Severus again.

"Doesn't look like anything's wrong with your body from where I'm standing," the wizard said with a grin. "Maybe I should give it a closer examination?"

Severus froze and looked at the young man imperiously.

"This…" he seethed, "Is not my body. It belongs to someone else."

"Oh," Harold said, the light going out of his eyes, "Well, if you're involved with somebody else that's all you had to say."

Severus stared at the wizard for a moment.

"Get the fuck out of my room," he said.

His voice still sounded dangerous, even though he spoke with Hermione's timbre. Harold picked up on it immediately and backed out of the room.

"All right," he said closing the door and heading back down the hallway.

"Crazy witch. She needs to get her signals right," he muttered, bouncing down the stairs.

Severus stood in the room, helplessly looking down at the body he found himself trapped in. Hermione Granger's body. And if he were in her body…that meant…she was most likely tripping around the wizarding world in his. Dear gods.

"Shit," he said, running his hand through his thick mane of curling hair. Suddenly he had to piss. He walked toward the bathroom, aware of the weight of his breasts and behind as he did so. He felt off-balance and had to twist a bit to move properly. Everything seemed to jiggle.

The transformed wizard entered the bathroom and walked over to the loo. He immediately began to unfasten the front of his robes and went for his fly, but there was no fly. He had a skirt on underneath his robes.

"Oh Merlin's balls," he seethed, turning around, hiking up his robes awkwardly and lowering his knickers. Severus sat on the bowl, hissing because it was cold. He felt as if he were sitting on pillows, his buttocks were so plump.

"I'm going to kill that witch," he said, scowling.

After using the loo and wiping himself, Severus flushed it, washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. Then he stared at himself in the mirror. Wide amber eyes stared back at him, and small full lips pursed petulantly. His hair looked as if he'd been in a wind tunnel. He ran his hand through it, but it just looked worse. He looked around the bathroom. There was no brush. Fuck it. He had to get out of here and find Hermione. Hm. She said the antidote was at her house.

Damn. He had no idea where Hermione lived.

Severus walked back into the room and looked at the table. His wand was there but every bit of paperwork was gone. The patent papers were in his robes pocket and Hermione must have taken her briefcase and all the research papers. He picked up his wand and put it in his pocket. Then he sat down on the bed to think.

How could he find out where she lived?

Hm. Ronald Weasley worked at the Ministry as an Auror. He could tell him where the witch lived. Severus stood up with purpose.

He would go to the Ministry, find out where Hermione lived, then go there and make her give him the antidote, then pay her back for this atrocity. The wizard wasn't sure what he would do to her, but he'd figure that out later.

Severus stalked out of the room, tromped down the stairs and headed for the exit. Rosmerta was counting bottles of liquor behind the bar and notating them on a little parchment pad when she saw Severus descending the stairs. She had no idea it was Severus however. He looked like Hermione after all.

"Good morning, Hermione," she said with a bright smile, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"No I did not, Madam, and your wake-up service leaves something to be desired," Severus snapped with a scowl, stalking past the startled witch and exiting the inn.

Rosmerta blinked after him. Hermione had never been so rude. Harold must have done something wrong when he woke the witch up.

"Harold!" Rosmerta called toward the kitchen, "Get out here!"

* * *

Severus apparated to the Ministry and walked up the stairs quickly. He felt a little winded. Hermione's body wasn't in top physical shape like his own and already he was pushing it. Her legs were so short…he felt as if he couldn't cover any distance in good time. He tried to stride but all he could manage was a quick, shifting gait. He was aware his bum was swinging and breasts bouncing despite being encased in a bra. An uncomfortable bra. This was awful. He wasn't used to all this meat hanging off him. He walked through the Ministry door. A clerk sitting at an information desk greeted him. 

"Good morning, Mistress Granger," the woman said as Severus stalked up to her, scowling.

"I need to talk to Ronald Weasley," he said.

The clerk looked at the witch. She never looked so…unpleasant before. Hermione always had a return greeting. Maybe she was just having a bad morning.

"I just saw Mr. Weasley go into the Auror staff room," the clerk replied, her blue eyes looking at Severus intently.

"And where's that?" he snapped at her.

The witch scowled a bit herself now.

"Where it's always been, down the corridor, fifth door on the right," she replied peevishly.

Severus stalked away without a word of thanks.

"Honestly, people should leave their problems at home," the clerk muttered, looking after the witch. She was walking a little strangely as if her balance was off. Hm. Was Mistress Granger a teetotaler? The clerk shook her head and went back to her work.

Severus walked into the staff room. There were tables, a cooler, a sink, counter and cabinets, and a stove. Ron was pouring himself a cup of coffee from a pot and was the only one in the room. He set the pot back down on the stove, took a careful sip of the coffee, then turned to see Severus. His eyes lit up.

"Mr. Weasley, can you tell me where Hermione Granger lives?" Severus asked him.

Ron looked at the witch in front of him oddly…then a slow smile crossed his face.

"Oh…Mr. Weasley is it now?" he said, setting his coffee down on the closest table and walking toward Severus. "Is this a new game, Miss Granger? If it is…I like it."

Ron definitely had a rather predatory look on his face as he approached Severus, who instinctively started to back up.

Suddenly, Ron grabbed him and pulled him tight against his body.

"Mr. Weasley! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at him, struggling in the wizard's arms, trying to break free. But Hermione's body didn't really have any strength to it.

"This," Ron said, kissing him.

Severus froze, then bit the wizard on his lip before he slipped him any tongue. Ron released him immediately.

"Ow! What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ron said, dabbing at his lip with his finger and looking at the bit of blood on the tip of it.

Severus fixed his robes.

"I didn't feel like being kissed," he replied, trying to keep his cool.

"So you bite me?" Ron asked him, sucking on his lower lip now. "You could have just said no, you know."

"You wrapped around me as if you had eight arms and didn't give me time to say anything, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, frowning.

Ron looked at the witch, his eyebrows raised.

"Ah, I get it. You're role-playing. You want to be hard to get. All right, I can get into this. You be Miss Granger, and I'll be Mr. Weasley," the red-headed Auror said. "I'll come by after work and we can become 'acquainted' again. We haven't shagged in ages anyway."

Severus looked at Ron in horror. He was shagging Hermione? Great Granymede! Thank the gods he'd be out of her body in a little while.

"Um, that's fine, Mr. Weasley. Now can you tell me where I live?" he asked the Auror.

Ron grinned at him.

"A stranger with amnesia. I love it," he said with a little growl. "Do you remember what your favorite position is?"

Severus rolled his eyes. This was too much.

"Yes, on top with the witch's legs thrown over my shoulders while I hold her down by the wrists," Severus replied, "Now can you please tell me where I live?"

Ron stared at the wizard open-mouthed.

"150 Lavender Lane, Little Hangelton," the wizard answered.

"Thank you," Severus said turning and starting to leave the room.

"Wait! How about a kiss for your old shag buddy before you go?" Ron asked, stepping forward. Severus spun.

"Let's just save that for tonight," he said.

"All right. I'll keep that position in mind too," the wizard said grinning lasciviously.

Severus exited the staff room. Were all wizards such hormonal driven pigs? He thought about himself when it came to witches.

Yes.

The wizard stalked past the frowning clerk, who wondered where the Potions Mistress was going. It was almost time to clock in for work. The clerk shrugged. Maybe she was taking the day off.

Severus walked down the Ministry stairs and headed for the closest public apparation point, shaking his head slightly. Hermione Granger doing Ronald Weasley. He would never have believed it. Ron wasn't in her league at all.

Actually, Hermione and Ron were not compatible for a serious relationship. But as shag buddies they got along just fine. Ron was fun, the kind of wizard that would tackle a giggling Hermione, pull the covers completely over them and go to town, or chase her around the house naked, or slip a sock over his tool and parade around, striking ridiculous poses while she laughed herself into conniptions. Hermione and Ron weren't truly lovers, they were more like friends who shagged occasionally when the mood hit them. Both had other people they saw as well.

Ron was something else. If he felt Hermione starting to orgasm he'd shout, "And Ronald Weasley catches the Snatch! One hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor!"

Ron was the only wizard who could make Hermione laugh and come at the same time. The Auror was a piece of work all right. And Hermione enjoyed him immensely.

Severus reached the apparation point and vanished with a scowl and a clap of thunder.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her living room thumbing through the latest issue of Potions Weekly. She had just showered and was dressed in a pink, fluffy bathrobe much too short for Severus' body. It had been an interesting experience waking up with an enormous hard-on. She had forgotten how big the Professor was. 

"Merlin," she breathed when she woke up throbbing, the black silk boxers she wore stretched and tented toward the ceiling. Pissing was quite pleasurable too. Her erection deflated immediately afterwards.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, noting the mesmerizing black eyes, hawkish nose and sensuous, cruel mouth of the wizard. She eyed the lanky black hair.

"Well, this is something I can improve," she said heading for the shower.

Hermione spent quite a bit of time washing her organ. It felt delicious. Then she went at the lanky hair, scrubbing out all the greasiness with her favorite shampoo and then using her jasmine scented conditioner. When she exited the shower, she dried it and brushed it to silkiness. The Professor really had nice hair if he'd take care of it. She scourgified and pulled on the black boxers. The fluffy pink bathrobe was just habit.

Now she was waiting for him to show up. It was almost nine. She was sure he'd figure out a way to find out where she lived. On the small table next to the chair she was sitting in was a small bottle and a rubber-tipped hypodermic needle. The antidote.

The Professor must have been livid to wake up in a witch's body. She could only imagine what he went through. Well, he deserved it. At least she knew the elixir worked on humans as well as it did on nifflers and horned toads.

Hermione continued to leaf through her magazine. Suddenly the door flew open and Severus stormed in. Hermione looked up to see a petite, scowling chestnut-haired witch barreling toward her. She stopped about five feet away and put her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck are you wearing and what did you do to my hair?" Severus demanded, eyeing the fluffy pink bathrobe and his silky hair. The witch was already ruining his image.

"And is that jasmine I smell?" he seethed

* * *

Hermione folded the magazine and sat it down on the table, letting her black eyes drift over the Potions Master. She focused on his hair, which was practically one big tangle. 

"Your hair…what about my hair? You couldn't locate a brush for gods' sakes?" she said silkily, scowling at him.

"I demand you give me the antidote, right now witch…or I'll…" Severus seethed, his small fists clenched.

Hermione rose slowly and stalked toward him. His long, lean body took a bit of getting used to. It was very strong, but she felt awkward as if the weight distribution was all wrong. She was used to breasts. And when she sat down, her butt bones seemed to come into direct contact with whatever she was sitting on. There was next to no cushion.

"Or you'll what?" Hermione asked the wizard, towering over him, her eyes narrowed.

"How dare you threaten me with my own body!" Severus said, pushing the witch.

But Hermione's body had little power and the witch didn't budge. Instead, she smirked at him. She slid one long pale finger under his chin.

"You're lucky I'm not you, Severus, or I'd be plugging you right now," she purred.

"What?" Severus blustered, backing up from the witch. "I have no desire to have a penis stuck in me, Hermione. Particularly my own. Now turn my body back over to me this minute!"

What Hermione said made the wizard quite nervous. He had never been on the receiving end, and based on what he did to witches, he never wanted to experience it for himself.

Hermione gave a low, wicked chuckle. She looked absolutely ridiculous in the fluffy pink robe, but still had the upper hand. She cocked her head at the wizard.

"I don't know. I kind of like having your body. It's so strong," she said, caressing her pale chest sexily. "Lean…powerful."

"Take your hands off me," Severus seethed. "I despise your body. It's awkward, weak and unbalanced. You have all the strength of a kitten. Plus your breasts and behind are too large. How do you even get around like this without toppling on your face?"

Severus was feeling a breast as he spoke.

"Stop that!" Hermione huffed, smacking his hand away. "There is nothing wrong with my breasts or my behind. You just don't have the grace to carry them properly."

Severus looked at Hermione with a wicked gleam in his amber eyes. So…she didn't want him touching her body eh? The wizard stepped back a few paces and began squeezing both breasts, smiling at Hermione as he did so.

Hermione's face turned bright red.

"You stop that right now, Severus Snape! Stop feeling up my body!" she yelled at him, her fists clenching.

Severus slapped himself on the buttocks, pursing his lips at her.

"Actually, it's my body for the moment. If I want to have a little fun with it, well…then that's my prerogative. I never did really peek under these robes…" he said, starting to hike them up. "It's been seven years since I've seen your…errr…my goodies."

As the wizard bared his legs, raising the robes higher and higher, Hermione felt the urge to wrap her long fingers around Severus' throat and just squeeze until his eyes popped out of his head. It was a very violent thought, probably a side effect of being inside a body that was used to violence.

"All right. All right. I'll give you the antidote. Just stop fondling yourself…I mean me," she said.

Severus lowered his robes, grinning rather wickedly.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the table and picked up the syringe, Severus looking on with interest as she rolled up her sleeve. His eyes fell on the antidote and he walked over and went to pick it up to examine it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled at him, making a grab for the bottle at the same time.

The bottle tipped off the table, fell to the floor and shattered.

Both witch and wizard looked at the smashed elixir. Hermione's pale face went even paler. She looked up at Severus.

"Why did you do that you idiot?" she hissed at him.

"I simply wanted to look at it. You were the one who overreacted," he spat back.

Hermione threw her hands up.

"That was the last bit of antidote I had. I have to brew more now…and the brewing takes a month to complete!" she agonized.

Severus' heart almost stopped.

"What? A month?" he cried, scowling at her. "What kind of moronic twit experiments with a potion of this nature when she has next to no antidote available?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione was on Severus backing him up against the wall, trapping him against it with her body. White-hot anger made her belly tighten and she had to make a powerful effort to keep her hands at her sides as she scowled down at the wizard. She really had the urge to hurt him.

"Don't …call…me…names," she growled at him, her nostrils flaring and eyes hard as stone.

Severus stared up at her, and felt fear wash over him. It wasn't a normal response for the wizard…it must be her body's response to being threatened.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, aware of the hardness of his body against Hermione's softness. It was almost overpowering.

Hermione could snap him in half if she wanted. He wondered if her reactions were being affected by being in his body.

Hermione regained control and backed off, staring at him.

"My gods," she said, "I just got so angry. I felt like I wanted to kill you. And all you did was call me a twit."

Severus' heart was pounding so fast he had to catch his breath. This was something the witch hadn't figured in her experiment. Their personalities or souls may have switched, but their bodies retained their reactionary natures.

Severus was very disciplined and could control his urge to lash out at others when he was angered or displeased. He'd had to do it all his life. There had been many times he wanted to hurt someone, but held his peace. Life had made him a violent man. But he was used to controlling his reactions.

Hermione was not. And this made her dangerous.

"Hermione, we'd better sit down," he suggested.

The witch turned and looked at him with haunted black eyes. Severus knew that look well from his mirror during his service to the Dark Lord when he had returned to Hogwarts or his home after witnessing some abomination.

"Sit down," he said again softly.

Hermione sat down in the armchair. Severus cautiously approached and sat down on the sofa across from the witch.

"Hermione, obviously this elixir of yours switches the personality only. Your reaction to me is reflective of my own aggressive nature, a nature I had to learn to control. When you trapped me against the wall, I became very frightened…that is not my nature…that is yours," he said, "We have a very big problem here. Not me as much, because my discipline transferred with me…but you witch, you have no such control. You never developed it because you never needed it."

Hermione looked at him.

"But I am disciplined. I prove it all the time with my work, the amount of time I spend doing it, focusing on it…the things I give up for it, my studies…my research" she began.

"That is a different kind of discipline, Hermione. You have mental discipline for matters of the mind. You need more than that now. I've lived a brutal, violent life, and my body is attuned to that kind of life," Severus said his eyes leveled on the witch trapped in his body.

"Hermione, you have to start on that antidote immediately. You are a walking bomb. You have to return to your body and give me back mine as soon as possible, before you do something that ends up sending you and my body to Azkaban. Is there any way you can speed up the brewing process?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, not without compromising the antidote," she replied. Then she let her head fall into her hand. "I should have done a controlled experiment, damn it. I just…just wanted to get you back so much. I thought my observations with the nifflers and horned toads gave me enough information where I could safely test the elixir on humans."

Severus eyed her a moment.

"You forgot a very important element, Hermione. People may act like animals, but they are not animals. We are more complex. It is our minds that keep our bodies in check, our minds that raise us above the animal nature. Our minds are attuned to the body's instinctual and reactionary facets. We've had a lifetime to gain control of our individual being. If you put an unfamiliar mind in another body, it has to learn that body before it can control it. If the body has strong reactions, more than likely it will overpower the mind. Your mind is not ready for my body, witch. My body has gone through turmoil you have never experienced. You may not be able to control yourself if you become too angry," Severus said.

He didn't bring up her sexual responses. He had powerful urges…no doubt his body would still have them. It was used to relatively frequent sex…albeit with different witches. He had never settled down to one, but continued to live as he did when under the Dark Lord's thumb. It was hard to break old habits. He liked his witches hot and easy. Then he thought of something.

"We have another problem, Hermione. We both have lives to live. I have an assistant at Hogwarts but that does not relieve me of my duties as a teacher and a head of house. You have a job at the Ministry and have an obligation to fulfill. Currently we are both neglecting our duties. We are going to have to fill each other's shoes until we can switch back," he said. "We can't report this. You know uncontrolled experimentation can result in your certification being pulled. You could lose your degree…"

Here the Professor's amber eyes glinted.

"…not that you don't deserve to lose it. I can't believe you did this to me. But if you left the field of Potions, then I know it will be many years before advances will be made, and I'm tired of the stagnation. So I won't say anything…but you'll owe me for my silence," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Hermione looked up at him.

Dear gods. Not again.

"Owe you what?" she asked him, already anticipating the answer. The bastard still hadn't changed.

"We'll discuss that when we are back in our rightful bodies," he replied evenly.

Severus didn't want to get Hermione worked up by telling her he intended to have sex with her again. Boy, did she deserve a good hard buggering for this indignity. But he held his tongue. The witch could have a violent reaction and end up beating him. In Hermione's body he didn't stand a chance of defending himself physically.

Hermione looked at him a long moment, then sighed.

"I can't fucking believe this. I'm back under your thumb again. It's like a nightmare," Hermione said, scowling.

Severus wanted to tell her if she had left well enough alone, she wouldn't be in this situation and neither would he. Now he had to live out the next month pretending to be her. Then, Ron came to mind. Shit.

"Speaking of nightmares, your paramour Ronald Weasley wants to come over tonight and play 'pretend' with me," Severus said, "Now what are you going to do about that?"

Hermione looked at him rather indignantly.

"Ron is not my paramour. He is just a friend…with privileges," she replied.

Hearing that statement coming out of his own mouth made the wizard want to gag.

"Well, those privileges are supposed to be with you, not me," the wizard said angrily.

Hermione smirked as she imagined Ron shagging the Professor. Oh, that would be payback for both her and the red-haired wizard, though she was sure Ron would want to castrate himself if he ever found out.

Severus didn't like that smirk.

"Don't even think about it. You have to get him to back off me," the Potions Master said, spreading his legs a bit and scratching his crotch through his robes

"Don't do that! You don't have the proper part!" Hermione seethed.

Severus looked down then looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. Habit, I guess," he said.

Hermione frowned at his treatment of her body then continued their conversation.

"Anyway, how am I supposed to get him to back off you? Just tell him no. Ron will understand. I tell him no all the time," the witch said.

Severus did not want to go through the ordeal of Ron begging him for sex. Wizards just didn't take 'no' from witches they were already sleeping with. A concerted effort would be made to breach his walls before Ron gave up. Severus wasn't going to stand for that.

"Fine. I'll hex him then," Severus said darkly.

That would take care of the problem perfectly.

"Later you can tell him you were suffering from PFS," the wizard added.

Hermione scowled at him.

"That's PMS, and you'd better not hex him. He's my friend," the witch said.

Severus looked at her stubbornly.

Finally Hermione said, "I'll send him an owl saying I'll contact him when I want him to come over, all right? That will cover the month."

"Good," Severus replied. Hermione looked at him, her eyes glittering.

"You might want to try him out though. He's pretty good," she said with an ugly little smirk.

Severus seriously considered drawing out his wand and hexing the witch for even making such a suggestion…but then he'd be hexing his own body. Instead, he ignored her comment.

"Let's start on the antidote," Severus said, rising from the chair and watching Hermione unfold his lean body from the chair in the ridiculous pink bathrobe. "And could you please dress my body in decent attire? My robes, for example?"

Hermione grinned at him and twirled in the pink robe. The effect was horrifyingly feminine. He looked like a tall, ugly drag queen for a moment. .

"Don't do that!" Severus hissed at her.

Hermione chuckled.

"All right. I'll put on your robes. Wait here," Hermione said, exiting the room.

Severus noticed that she switched his slim hips slightly as she exited. Dear gods. He was going to have to teach the witch to walk like a man. She couldn't walk around Hogwarts that way. That would just add another rumor to the pile. He could almost hear his students now.

"Pssst. I heard Professor Snape goes both ways."

He shuddered.

In her bedroom, Hermione removed the pink robe and pulled Severus' robes on over her head. She looked in the mirror and straightened them. Then she scowled at herself imperiously.

"I am the snarkiest bastard in the world, Severus Snape," she said to her reflection, then chuckled.

She couldn't seem to get a full laugh out. Probably because the wizard seldom laughed. Hermione thought about what Severus said about controlling his reactions to people. No one could keep everything bottled up. Maybe he had some activity he engaged in to let off steam. She'd have to ask him. The witch didn't want to lose control and hurt anyone.

She exited the bedroom and walked back through the living room.

"Follow me," she said to the wizard, leading him to the kitchen and opening a door that led to the basement. Torches flared up.

"My lab is down there," she said, starting down the steps.

Severus followed her, holding on to the banister tightly as he did so. Another female reaction to walking down a steep flight of stairs. Gods, he hated the timidity of Hermione's body. It seemed scared of everything.

Hermione walked toward another door.

"Severus, do you have any activity you use to let off steam? I figure if you do, I could use it to help keep your body in check," the witch said as she pulled out her wand and unwarded her lab.

Severus didn't answer her. She turned at looked at him, a bit of irritation in her black eyes.

"Well, do you have an outlet?" she asked him.

Severus smirked at her. It was amazing how close it was to his actual smirk, being it was on her face.

"Yes," he replied, arching one plucked eyebrow, "Sex."

* * *

Hermione opened the lab door and walked in, followed by Severus, who looked around the space with interest. Hermione turned on him. 

"Sex? That's how you get release?" she asked him.

The wizard looked at her evenly.

"Don't you remember what it was like to be with me?" he asked her. It was disconcerting to see himself blush.

"Yes, I remember, though I try very hard to forget," the witch replied, scowling. "So what is it you do? Entice witches to your home and spend the weekend shagging them like you did me when it gets to be too much?"

Severus stared at her.

"No, I don't. You are the only one who had that honor. Cheap motel rooms are as good as most get," he replied. "Or the side of a building, maybe even a bathroom at a bar. It really doesn't matter to me where I take them…only that I take them."

"You're a real pig, Severus, you know that?" the witch said, her pale face contorted with disgust.

She pushed a strand of silken hair out of her face as she looked at the wizard and had a terrible thought. What if he started shagging wizards the way he did witches? She'd be ruined.

"I'm not a pig. I'm a man. The witches are always willing. I don't force anyone," the wizard replied, starting to wander about the lab, looking at her equipment. It was good at his own lab at Hogwarts. The witch must have spent quite a few galleons to set this up.

"You forced me," Hermione countered.

Severus turned on her.

"I didn't force you, Hermione. I gave you a choice," he said evenly.

Hermione snorted, her large nose pulsating with disdain.

"Some choice. A scholarship or failure," she replied growing angry again. Gods, her chest was so tight.

"Well, the choice was decidedly stacked on my side, yes, but you still made it. You came to me willing to be shagged in exchange for passing grades. And I did all I promised concerning you," the wizard replied. "I even ended the weekend early. I didn't do near as much to you as I could have."

Hermione remembered that. She remembered how during the final act the wizard made her admit she liked what he did to her, and wanted him…or his tool rather, then they had a heated bout of sex and she was completely caught up in it, whispering to him passionately as he rode her body, egging the wizard on. When they finished, she asked him if she could kiss him. And that was when he ended the weekend and sent her back to her room. She was supposed to spend the entire night in his bed.

"If I had known asking for a kiss would have kept you off me, I would have asked for one immediately," she said as she set up the cauldron, pulling out her wand and placing a purification spell on it as Severus sat down on a stool and watched her.

"You still would have been reamed and not kissed," he replied. "What happened was my sex was too good to you and you were becoming infatuated with me. I was only interested in your body…not you. It was better to end it then."

"You really are a pig," Hermione said, opening a drawer and pulling out some parchments. She looked them over then set them aside.

Severus made a grunting sound. Hermione ignored him. She'd had enough of talking about what happened seven years ago.

"We're going to have to contact our jobs," Severus said, "let them know we are going to be absent."

"I already did. Both Hogwarts and the Ministry. I owled them last night when I returned home. I was certain you wouldn't be showing up in Potions class," she said, carefully measuring ingredients.

Severus looked at her. The witch still paid attention to detail. He watched as the witch cast the spell that made the aisle of non-magic and carefully added water and several powdered chemicals. She lit the burner and turned it on high, watching the cauldron carefully for about five minutes, then turned the burner down and removed the spell. She then opened a small envelope of parchment and shook what appeared to be chopped herbs into the cauldron. She covered it, cast a sealing spell on it and turned to him.

"That's it for a week," she said. "The lid can't be lifted until then. After that, I will add the next series of ingredients."

"How long did it take you to develop this potion and antidote?" Severus asked her.

"Only three years," she replied, "I had some help however. I used some muggle-based mind altering drugs to concoct the elixir. Consciousness shifters combined with the properties of a few magical plants and an incantation or two. First I did it in theory using mathematical formulas the science of chemistry utilizes, then did a bit of Arithmancy for the magical portion. Theoretically, I found a potion that would switch minds was possible. All that was left was to make it and a way to reverse it. The elixir itself only takes one week to brew…but the antidote is more complex."

Severus stared at her. So she was developing this potion and antidote while taking grueling courses at Lewders. He shook his head. The witch was amazing.

"May I see your research?" he asked her.

"No," Hermione replied, packing it away and making a big show of warding it. Severus scowled.

"I'm not going to steal your work, Hermione," he said coldly.

Hermione made a final flick with her wand.

"I know," she said, heading for the door. Severus stood up and followed her up the stairs, once again clinging to the banister. Once he exited, Hermione securely warded the basement door and walked over to the cooler, taking out some bread and meat. Severus' stomach growled.

Hermione looked at him imperiously.

"If we are going to live each other's lives for a month convincingly, we need to talk…candidly," she said, "So pull up a chair."

* * *

Hermione gave Severus a run-down of the potions she was working on at the Ministry. He was welcome to try his hand at them…all the research was there. Severus thought he might enjoy that. Now as to Hermione being at Hogwarts, that was another matter. 

"Firstly, I am not a conversationalist, so you don't have to talk to anyone. I mostly stay in my rooms or my lab and spend two hours in the evening in the Head of House office to be available to my Slytherins. You may find yourself in a position of having to advise them. They are not Gryffindors. You will not report any mischief they are involved in. We keep what happens in Slytherin house, in Slytherin house. Your job is to keep them out of trouble or in other words…undiscovered. Only if they are caught in the wrong do you punish them, and make it severe. Shoveling thestral shit or accompanying Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest are good punishments. If the situation is concerning sex, you will provide them with protection if they need it, not judge them or try to impress your moral standards on them. Adult morality towards sex when it concerns youngsters tends to be to pretend it doesn't exist or that it is bad. Neither is true. Slytherins have a healthy attitude toward sex. I want to keep it that way. Mostly they will just want someone to listen to their problems, not solve them. Do that as much as possible. You will also be required to find ways to replace points other staff have taken from them. Make your reasons feasible so you don't end up in front of Albus having to defend your actions."

Hermione just looked at the wizard. So that's how he handled his students…covering up for them, being just a sounding board and letting them shag if they wanted. She shook her head slightly. No wonder Slytherins acted the way they did. What kind of moral guidance was he giving them?

Severus knew very well the witch was judging his handling of his students. Fuck her. His Slytherins were the best prepared to face the world as it was. They left his house resourceful and cunning, well aware of the consequences of their actions. They generally did quite well in life. The wizard continued.

"Since Voldemort's death, I don't communicate with Albus near as much as I used to. A quick greeting is all he requires. As for my classes, I have a lesson plan that is simple to follow. My assistant Albert does most of the class teaching. I only lecture and administer tests for the most part. As far as the lectures go, let Albert do them for the month. He needs the practice and I doubt if you could do it with as much command as I do. The students will notice the difference in delivery. I intend on retiring soon and Albert will take my place. So mostly you will oversee Albert. He is quite good and doesn't require much in the way of direction, though his interaction with the class is much too lenient in my opinion. Don't let him get away with giving any student partial credits for their work."

Hermione snorted. Albert probably told the students when they did a good job. That would be akin to blasphemy to Severus, who praised no one.

"Now that we have our basic job duties out of the way, we need to focus on our personal lives. Mine is relatively simple. For the most part I stick to the castle. If you go out to Hogsmeade or Knockturn alley, most likely you will be accosted by several of my female acquaintances wanting an hour or two of intimacy. I don't know how my body will react to this, but most likely it will react. I like trim and I daresay it will crave its weekly dose of trim. You're going to have to handle this own your own should it happen. However, you can just push the witches away from you if not interested. They are used to that kind of treatment. If you want to have sex with them, be prepared to work out. They are all lusty and masochistic."

Hermione blanched.

"I will certainly not be doing any lusty, masochistic witches!" she said, scowling at him.

"That's what your morality tells you. Just wait until my tool kicks in," the Potions Master replied. "Now, about you. Are there any more Ronald Weasleys hiding in the shadows that I should know about?"

Hermione swallowed.

No there were no more Rons, but there was a Vladimir. Vladimir Blovotsky. A dark wizard who lived in Knockturn Alley.

Her answer to Severus.

Vlad was an apocathery assistant. She had met him one day when she went to the infamous Alley to buy some very rare herbs for a potion she was working on. Vlad had very intense blue eyes, black hair cut short, and a close-cropped beard. The wizard was short, well built, oozed sex and spoke with an accent that reminded her of Victor. But he wasn't from Bulgaria. Vlad never told her where he was from. His voice was not as silky as Severus' but it was rugged and sexy enough to make the witch cream herself whenever he made a dirty suggestion.

Hermione didn't see the wizard often, but when she did he left her walking bow-legged. The wizard was extremely dominating and worse than the Potions Master when he wanted her. Vlad never took no for an answer, and had on more than one occasion thrown Hermione over his shoulder and apparated to his flat with her. Then he would practically tear her clothes off and pummel her senseless for trying to deny him. He was also into light bondage and delighted in tying Hermione up in various ways, ways she loved. These aspects of the wizard appealed to the darker nature Severus had awakened in the witch years ago. If Severus ran into Vlad while in her body, there would definitely be problems.

"Stay away from Knockturn Alley," she said to the wizard, "I have an acquaintance there who is a bit on the rough side. If he sees you, he's going to want you. And what Vlad wants, he gets. He'll shag the shit out of you."

Severus arched both eyebrows at the witch.

"So you did go and find a lover in Knockturn Alley to meet your twisted little needs," he said, grinning at the witch. "He sounds like quite a piece of work if you can't go near him without him ravishing you."

Hermione blushed. Again Severus saw himself turn bright red. He hadn't known he could turn so red. Now he was curious.

"Is he as good as I was?" the Potions Master asked her.

Hermione looked startled, then her eyes narrowed.

"Better," she replied.

Hermione was lying however. Vlad was very, very good. Strong, sexual…an animal in bed. His member was big, but he was still no Severus. But he served his purpose and fulfilled her darker needs adequately.

Now it was Severus' turn to narrow his eyes. So, she had found another wizard who was a rough rider. A wizard she thought could outshag him. His small nostrils flared a bit as his competitive streak rose.

"Maybe when I get my body back, I should invite Vlad over for a friendly competition," he said to the witch. "We could take turns and judge the winner by the number of orgasms we can pull from you."

Dear gods. Vlad and Severus? She'd never survive it. She'd be pummeled to death.

Hermione throbbed and began to swell. Merlin.

The witch hissed, unable to hide what she felt. Her robes began to tent.

"Shit," she said shifting in the chair, wanting to place her hand on the huge organ.

Severus watched her erection grow, and felt a strange, urgent throb in beneath his navel, then a warmth began to spread throughout his lower body. A slight ache started between his legs. The wizard's eyes widened. Oh shit. Hermione's body was responding to her erection. It remembered him.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," the wizard said, rising from the chair and fleeing the kitchen.

Hermione watched him go with relief. Now she could handle her tool.

"Gods, how does he deal with this?" she groaned as she unfastened the robes over her lap and stuck her hand down her trousers, gripping her shaft and fisting it.

"Fuck!" she said, throwing her head back.

The witch was jacking off, and it felt amazing. She pulled her organ out of her trousers and through the opening in her robes and really went to work on it, watching her long pale fingers grip and slide over its length. The head was almost purple and was leaking. Hermione leaned forward, working her hand faster and faster, her pleasure building and a delicious pressure growing in her loins.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she gasped as she reached her pinnacle and her long legs kicked out and she shouted as she came, pleasure thrumming through the shaft, racing up her spine. The witch shuddered as pulse after blissful pulse shot from her organ.

In the bathroom, Severus heard the shout, ran back to the kitchen and watched open-mouthed as Hermione, leaning forward and shuddering, shot wad after wad across the kitchen, thick come landing several feet away on the floor.

She was panting heavily as her climax came to a close.

"Holy shit," she gasped, leaning back in the chair, her organ falling limply over her grasping hand. "That was fucking fantastic!"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my . . . assets?" Severus screeched at her.

Still panting, Hermione leaned forward and looked at the wizard evenly. Her black eyes held a rather hot glint as she gazed at him.

"Getting better acquainted," she replied breathlessly.

* * *

After a rather heated and unresolved argument about the proper use of their bodies, Severus and Hermione parted ways, the witch apparating to his private rooms at Hogwarts and the wizard spending the night at her house 

Hermione rewarded the entrance to her lab with both a repelling spell and her signature to keep the wizard from snooping around down there while she was gone.

I t was agreed Hermione would drop off the patent papers at the solicitor's the next day. Then they each would go about their daily routines as the other and meet up again at Hermione's house in four days with a full report on their activities, unless there was a problem and they needed to meet sooner.

Now Severus lay in Hermione's four-poster, his amber eyes looking around at the bright pastel colors, paintings on the walls and unicorn knickknacks.

"Humph. Unicorns," Severus snorted inwardly as his eyes rested on one ceramic beauty rearing on its back hooves, pawing the air, its head bowed regally, "Hermione's been around the block so many times, if the witch ever went near a unicorn it would run her through repeatedly. She'd do better collecting rabbits instead. Closer to her nature."

Actually having two occasional lovers that she saw exclusively didn't qualify Hermione as a candidate for Madam Bordagia's House of Multiple Pleasures, but Severus was rather unfair when it came to the sexuality of witches. Although he did them every chance he got without giving a commitment, he thought a proper witch shouldn't have more than one exclusive lover. How he came up with this chauvinistic view of women with his track record of 'shag and runs' was a mystery.

Severus found he was slightly disappointed Hermione wasn't a proper witch. Not only was he disappointed…he was jealous of Vlad. Not Ron so much. Ron was obviously an occasional pleasurable indulgence. They had sex for fun. Plus, Severus was certain he could outshag Ron. He had seen the wizard's attributes in his seventh year after a Quidditch game, when he entered the communal shower in search of one of his Slytherins. He was an average-sized young man.

Vlad however, seemed to be the witch's substitute for him. That wizard met a need for Hermione, so was much more important to her sexually. It was obvious Hermione allowed the wizard to take her with impunity whenever he wished, so he had a hold over her. Most likely he had the ability to melt her into a puddle of incoherent lust.

Severus scowled. The witch had said Vlad was a better wizard in the sack than he was. And that struck a blow to his ego. Since he knew Hermione had broken one of the most important rules of Potions Making by doing an uncontrolled experiment, she had to ensure his silence…which meant he'd be riding this luscious little body he found himself in within a month. He most certainly would be in bed with Vlad as well, and planned to really put it to the witch in such a way her Knockturn Alley stud would pale by comparison.

Suddenly Severus felt his nipples harden, and that knot of warmth started spreading through his body like slow-rolling honey. Shit. He had inadvertently aroused himself at the thought of doing Hermione under duress again, and her body was responding in the normal female manner

"Oh gods damn it," he muttered as the ache started between his thighs again.

When he fled the kitchen for the bathroom the first time, the wizard attempted to calm down by splashing water on his face repeatedly…to no avail. But Hermione's shout brought him back to the kitchen, and the shock of seeing the witch ejaculating effectively killed the urges. But now, he had nothing to distract him.

Severus' breasts were tingling terribly, and in order to relieve them, he ran his palms over the tips of them and was rewarded with delicious little shocks of pleasure. The wizard gasped in surprise at the intensity of it.

"So this is what it feels like to Hermione to have her breasts caressed," he thought, his back arching slightly.

He had to admit it felt very good. Very, very good. The wizard began to explore the body he was in. It was quite a thorough education. He never knew the witch responded to caresses in such a powerful way. He didn't do much caressing, but decided that to do so would intensify his abilities as a lover if he were actually trying to bring a witch pleasure, which he rarely did. Her pleasure was always an unconscious side effect of his own quest for satisfaction. But considering Hermione was sleeping with Vlad, a contender for the title of "Best Shag," Severus figured every little bit would help.

Finally, he slipped a hand to his core. It was soaked. He brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and tasted them. Gods. If only he had this ability to taste a woman whenever he wanted as a wizard…he'd be in heaven. He returned his hand to his center and started manipulating his core, moaning in delight as thrill after thrill coursed through his writhing body. Severus was good at female masturbation because he knew exactly what to do to bring a witch to orgasm with his hands. But now he was learning how to prolong the pleasure because he could feel the effects of his fingers on different parts of his sex.

Severus found himself wishing Hermione's body were double-jointed so he could get his tongue down there. Experimentally he inserted two fingers inside his hot tunnel and hissed at the sensation as his body arched. Such fullness with only two fingers. A tool would really hit the spot. He thrust back and forth, finding his hips rising and falling of their own accord. He moved his thumb back and found the combination exhilarating, powerful pulses of pleasure washing over him as that knot in his belly expanded and grew. The wizard's brow was covered in perspiration now as he desperately worked toward whatever end was approaching, moaning and hissing as he pleasured the body he was in. Suddenly he felt as if his body drew in upon itself, then a burst of sweetness exploded inside him and the wizard melted inwardly, shrieking as he orgasmed.

Severus seemed to spin away from his body for a moment, then fell back into an ocean of pleasure, his body feeling as if it were drifting gently. His release poured out of him, musky and hot, and the wizard brought his hand to his mouth again, tasting the sweetness of Hermione's body, savoring it before totally collapsing, his breasts rising and falling quickly in reaction to coming as a woman.

"Great Merlin's fuzzy balls," he panted as he came back to earth.

"That was fucking fantastic."

* * *

Hermione returned four days later to find Severus sitting in the kitchen with a dark scowl on his face. 

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione said, setting the briefcase of student parchments on the kitchen table and looking at the wizard curiously.

Severus looked up at her.

"Your body is sick. I've been aching all day and my stomach is cramping. I took several stomach soothers and …and…"

Severus suddenly stopped talking and stared at Hermione a moment.

"Did you cut my hair?" he shrieked at her.

Hermione looked at him. His shoulder-length locks were cut in a kind of pageboy, falling just below his ears, the front layered so it didn't fall into his eyes.

"Yes. It was entirely unmanageable," she said. "Plus, I think it looks good."

"Looks good? How dare you cut my hair!" Severus seethed, rising from the chair then doubling over, clutching his stomach.

Hermione's black eyes shifted to the calendar on the kitchen wall, then back at Severus.

"Your stomach isn't hurting you. Those are cramps. Your period is about to come on," she said as the wizard dropped heavily back into the chair.

"My what?" he groaned, rocking back and forth against the painful knotting inside him.

"Your period. Your menstrual cycle," she responded, smirking a bit.

Severus Snape on the rag. Oh, this was too good.

"Oh good gods," he spat, "Isn't there any way to stop it?"

Hermione looked at the suffering wizard for a moment.

"Yes. Pregnancy," she replied, smiling now.

"Fuck!" Severus hissed.

Hermione chuckled.

"Wait here," she said.

The witch exited the kitchen and walked to her bedroom. She then entered the bathroom and removed a small bottle from her medicinal potions cabinet. Then she opened the cabinet under the sink, hesitated over the box of tampons, then took a sanitary napkin out of a box beside them. She didn't want Severus shoving anything inside her . . . even a tampon. It might give him ideas. Hermione stuck the pad in her robes pocket and returned to the kitchen. Severus was still bent and rocking in the chair. The cramps must have been very painful. Hermione could almost sympathize. Almost, but not quite.

Smirking, Hermione pulled open the utensil drawer, took out a spoon, rinsed it off, then uncapped the bottle and poured a bit of the potion into the spoon. She set the bottle on the counter and approached Severus.

"Open up," she said, holding the spoon in front of his face.

"What is that?" he asked, squinting at the spoon.

"It's for cramps," she said, "It will make them go away."

Desperate for relief, Severus opened his mouth and Hermione slipped the spoon in.

Severus made a horrible face.

"That's disgusting," he spluttered after he swallowed the foul potion down.

"That's one of the costs of womanhood," Hermione responded.

Immediately the cramps disappeared.

"Oh, that's much better," Severus said, straightening.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the sanitary napkin, handing it to him.

"Oh dear Circe," the wizard said, holding the pad in his small hand. He knew what sanitary napkins were. He kept them in his office for emergencies when his female students ran out.

"Do you know how to use that?" she asked the wizard.

"Yes," he grumbled. "I put it in my knickers. I guess I'll have to put some on now."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You aren't wearing knickers? I always wear knickers," she said to him, scowling. "It keeps my robes sanitary. You have to wear knickers, Severus."

The wizard scowled at her.

"The act of putting on knickers is one I can't get used to," he said in a low voice.

"Well, you better get used to it, or you'll have blood everywhere and stink of fish," Hermione replied. "I won't have my things ruined because you don't take care of yourself, or my body rather, properly."

"All right…all right. I'm going now," Severus said, standing up and exiting the kitchen.

"Make sure you wash first before you put that on," Hermione called after him. "And put on a bra too! You'll have my breasts hanging at my knees before I'm thirty."

Gods. She had to get him out of her body. There was no telling what the wizard had been doing to it these past few days. She knew he had to be exploring it. She certainly had been exploring his.

Severus made his way toward the witch's bedroom. He had been through Hermione's underwear drawer before hoping to find a pair of female boxers in the mix. No such luck. She either had plain cotton or fancy silk knickers.

Severus went through the drawer again, more thoroughly this time. He arched an eyebrow as he pulled out a pair of rather sheer crotchless knickers in Slytherin green. Now, who did she have these for? He put them back and pulled out a white bra and knickers. He was about to close the drawer, when he saw something flesh colored up in the far back right corner. He pulled the drawer out farther and slid the knickers over.

Damn. It was a dildo…a long one. Hm. Too bad he was on his period. Since experiencing what fingers felt like in the witch's sleeve, Severus wasn't beyond testing a dildo on the witch's body. Maybe after his cycle was over he'd give it a try. He closed the drawer and walked into the bathroom and pulled Hermione's robe over his head. Naked, he looked down at his body. It was very shaggable.

He picked up a washcloth, turned on the basin and stuck it under the stream of water wetting it before applying soap. He washed between his legs thoroughly, though he took much longer than Hermione would have. Then he toweled off, picked up the pad, scowling, pulled off the adhesive strip on the bottom, then picked up the knickers. He wasn't sure if he should attach the pad to the knickers first or place it comfortably between his legs then slide the knickers on and press the crotch against the pad to adhere it. He went with comfort.

Then he struggled with Hermione's harness…or as she called it, bra. He had hell trying to reach around and fasten it. Finally, he fastened it first and pulled it over his head, thrusting his arms through the straps and pulling it down over his full breasts, then stuffing them inside. Good, he felt all tied up. Severus was glad he was a wizard. Witches just had too much shit to do concerning their bodies. Hermione walked into the bedroom just in time to see Severus standing in his underwear. He was about to pull his robes back on.

Hermione gasped.

"Severus! Look at my elbows and knees! They're so dry they're flaking. Having you been moisturizing?" she asked him.

"No. I haven't. Why should I?" he groused. "It's not like anyone is going to be smoothing their hands over your body while I'm in it. Except maybe me."

Hermione scowled at him, then strode into the bathroom, opened her vanity and took out a bottle of moisturizing lotion. Then she walked back by him snagging him by his arm and dragging him with her.

"Unhand me!" he cried, struggling ineffectively. Hermione threw him into the bed.

"Take off your bra," she said angrily.

Severus crossed his hands over his breasts.

"Why…why I will not!" he spat at her.

Hermione's black eyes grew hard and dangerous.

"Severus Snape, you will not turn my skin into sandpaper. I'm going to make sure it is fully moisturized," she seethed.

Hermione sat the bottle of lotion down on the nightstand.

"Now you either take that bra off, witch, or I'll take it off for you," she growled, unaware of her use of the word witch.

But Severus noticed it. Shit. His body was kicking in. This wasn't good. Rather than upset the witch further, Severus pulled his bra over his head, letting his full breasts fall into view. Hermione's eyes glinted as she looked at him.

"Lie down on your stomach and slide over," she said, picking up the bottle of lotion again, opening it and pouring some into her hand.

Severus complied, lying down in the bed, his face turned away from the witch. He felt his hair being lifted and moved aside, then large, warm, slightly roughened hands begin to smooth over his shoulders firmly, spreading the lotion over his skin. It felt very good.

Hermione worked the lotion into her body's skin, feeling the softness of it beneath her hands as she applied the moisturizer. She let out a breath as she added more lotion, smoothing it over the curve of her waist before lifting each arm and working it in, particularly over her scaly elbows.

Hermione lotioned the wizard's back, then slipped her hands under his knickers and massaged the full globes of his buttocks. Severus shifted beneath her touch, sighing. His entire body was tingling now as the witch intimately kneaded his body. Merlin, her hands felt good as they slid down his thighs, moving close to his core. For a moment, the wizard wished she would touch his core . . . but pushed the thought out of his mind. He was a man for gods sakes! A man shouldn't be turning him on…even if that man was himself.

"Turn over," Hermione said in a low voice.

She had been responding to caressing Severus as well, and had a huge hard-on. But she fought what she felt.

Severus flipped to his back, his amber eyes meeting Hermione's black ones. Hermione couldn't help but notice how sexy she really was, her petite body quite attractive with its large breasts and curvaceous hips. Her eyes fell to the chestnut patch of hair, and she felt a powerful throb.

Swallowing, the witch put more lotion on her hands and smoothed it over Severus' neck and shoulders, the wizard moving his head in order to give her more access to his skin, his lips slightly parting as he closed his eyes. His nipples hardened.

Hermione felt a powerful urge to kiss the wizard, but again fought it. It was…was unseemly. She wasn't a man after all, she was a woman for gods sakes! A woman shouldn't be turning her on…even if that woman was herself.

Hermione hissed as her hands moved over Severus' breasts and the wizard arched up reflexively, moaning. Hermione stared down at him and continued to caress his breasts for several minutes, watching him undulate, her eyes locking to his pelvis, which was rolling in a manner she was finding magnetic. Hermione licked her lips.

"You know, this is quite an interesting situation," Severus said suddenly. Hermione looked up at his face. His amber eyes were heated.

"What do you mean?" she replied, her voice quite raw as she finally moved her hands down to the wizard's stomach. He was still undulating.

"The female body is quite responsive to touch," the wizard said, looking up at her.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"The male body is quite responsive to touching a female body," she replied, slipping her hands under Severus' knickers and rubbing lotion into his skin.

She made sure not to touch between his thighs. She wasn't sure if her body could stand it, menstrual cycle or not. She sped up her application of the lotion…wanting to end this before it got out of hand. Her body wanted to shag badly and she knew if it did, she would get pleasure from it.

It occurred to Hermione that this would be one hell of a way to pay Severus back for his misuse of her. Hell, he was planning on shagging her when their bodies switched back, in return for his silence about her uncontrolled experiment. He hadn't changed at all.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she slid her fingers between the wizard's toes and listened to his sighs of pleasure. She made another decision

She was going to do Severus Snape before she switched them back.

And do him hard.

* * *

Three days later, Severus Snape walked through Diagon Alley looking up at the signs as he navigated the crowds. He was on his lunch break from the Ministry and looking for a particular shop recommended to him by the front desk clerk. He saw it. 

Biddy Botter's Beauty Emporium.

He grinned and walked inside.

A smiling witch in a blue uniform with an apron walked up to him.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you today?" she asked him.

Severus gave her a smirk.

"I'd like a haircut," he replied. "Preferably, a short one."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, a very different looking Hermione Granger emerged from the beauty shop. Severus looked in the window at his reflection and patted his hair with satisfaction. Two could play at this game. No more tugging a comb and brush through his locks every morning for him. 

Severus started back toward the apparation point and was passing Diagon Alley when suddenly someone grabbed him and yanked him into the small opening. The wizard was pulled backwards against a short, broad body. He started to scream but a hand was clapped over his mouth and he was dragged into a small, dark niche. He felt a pair of lips press against his ear.

"Where have you been witch?" a low, rather dangerous and accented voice asked him, "I haven't had you in over two months. You know better than that. Were you trying to make Vlad come and seek you out? I am very, very displeased."

Severus felt one hand move roughly over his breasts and struggled ineffectively even as his treacherous body gave a strong pulse of desire. The wizard still had his hand clamped over his mouth. Severus tried to bite him, but he only readjusted his hand. It seemed he was used to that.

"But you will soon fix that, yes?" Vlad breathed.

Suddenly they disapparated.

* * *

They reappeared in a tiny flat. It consisted of a combination living room and kitchen, with a door, presumably leading to Vlad's bedroom. It was sparsely furnished, containing a small sofa, an armchair and a long table against the wall, on which were bags of herbs and a couple of open books. A wooden chair was drawn up against it. On the wall was the painting of a man who looked very much like Vlad. Probably his father. 

The wizard spun Severus to face him, holding his arms tightly, his blue eyes fixed on his hair. He scowled.

"What did you do to your hair, Hermione?" he asked her, his eyes shifting to Severus' face.

"I cut it," Severus replied, "It was too much trouble to take care of."

Vlad's eyes shifted back to his hair, which was cut in a short curling afro that framed the wizard's face.

"I don't like it. Witches are supposed to have long hair. How can I hold on to it when I take you from behind when it is so short? You must grow it back. Use magic," he declared.

Severus didn't say anything. He needed the wizard to let him go so he could reach his wand. Suddenly Vlad kissed him violently, shoving his tongue into the wizard's mouth and pulling him tight against his body. Severus could feel his iron erection beneath his robes and struggled. He felt Hermione's body heating up deliciously, but his mind was not engaged. All he wanted was to get away. This wasn't like when Hermione was touching him. This was something much different. The only reason Severus didn't bite Vlad's tongue was because he had a sense the wizard was violent and would strike him.

"Ah, you are hot for Vlad. Good," the wizard said, pulling back from his mouth, mistaking the wizard's struggling for reaction. "But first you will blow me for staying away from me for so long," the wizard said, releasing Severus and starting to unbutton his robes.

Severus wasted no time drawing his wand and pointing the tip of it between Vlad's eyes.

"I won't be blowing you today or any day, wizard," Severus said through clenched teeth.

Vlad stopped unbuttoning his robes and scowled at the wizard. Then his face broke out into a smile.

"You play with Vlad, no?" he said, reaching for the wand.

"No," Severus replied, hitting him with a binding spell.

Ropes flew out the end of his wand, wrapping around Vlad, who fell straight back. Luckily the sofa caught him.

"What are you doing you crazy bitch?" Vlad shouted at him, struggling uselessly in the ropes. "I tie you up. You don't tie me up. I am the man! You will pay for this! I will bugger you until you bleed!"

My. Vlad certainly had a temper.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the wizard. This was Hermione's idea of a replacement for him? This violent bastard? Sure, Severus knew he was hard on witches, but he had never injured any in the way Vlad threatened to do to Hermione. This wasn't good. Sooner or later this wizard was going to do the witch some harm. Not that Severus was any knight in shining armor…but he didn't like the idea of it. The wizard was bigger and stronger than Hermione. She wouldn't have a chance with him.

The wizard thought for a moment as Hermione's twisted lover continued to rage and threaten her with terrible sexual retribution. This Vlad really was a sick fuck. Severus seriously doubted that Hermione's masochistic streak ran this deep. His body was not responding to the wizard at all now.

Severus eyed the wizard, then flicked his wand at him, levitating him for a moment then placed him so his stomach rested against the back of the sofa and he was on his knees, slightly bent. Then the wizard added extra ropes to hold him in place.

"Vlad, I think this relationship has been very one-sided up to this point," he said to the wizard evenly. "You have far too much power."

"What to you mean?" Vlad asked, trying to turn his head so he could see the witch. "What are you doing to me? Let me go! Let me go you bitch!"

Severus smirked evilly.

"I don't think so, Vlad. I think you need a lesson. A deep, penetrating lesson that you won't forget any time soon. Something that will make you see the kind of violence you intend to perpetrate against me is cruel and painful. Something that will make you never think of doing such a thing again," Severus said.

"You have no idea what pain is! You let me go now! Now!" Vlad raged, twisting in his bindings.

Severus made a circular motion with his wand, and the seat of Vlad's trousers disappeared revealing his muscular flanks.

"What? What are you doing?" Vlad demanded, feeling the air hit his naked flesh.

Severus strolled around the sofa, walking over to the desk where the bags of herbs and books rested. He pointed his wand at one of the books and flicked it.

Vlad's blue eyes went wide.

"No! No! What are you doing, Hermione? Release me witch. I swear I will let you go. I will not touch you. We can just end it…can't we?" Vlad said, fear in his voice now.

Severus tied the huge black strap-on dildo around his trim waist securely. It was about four inches in circumference and had to be at least ten inches long.

"No, Vlad. After this…we can end it," Severus replied, walking back around the sofa and moving into position behind the wizard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed horribly.

Severus didn't even use grease.

* * *

Today was the seventh day and it was time to add the next round of ingredients to the antidote. Hermione apparated to her home and let herself in. The house was dark. Hermione walked through it cautiously. 

"Severus? Severus?" she called. She walked into the kitchen, then the living room. He wasn't there. Her brow creased she walked back toward the bedroom. It was dark as well. She pulled out her wand and turned up the torches to see Severus stretched out in the bed sound asleep. That was odd. He normally retired much later.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stalked up to the bed, looking down on the wizard.

Oh no. No.

"Severus! What did you do to my hair?" she roared at him.

The startled wizard sat up in the bed, blinking up at the angry, towering wizard standing over the bed clenching her pale hands.

"I cut it," he replied sarcastically, "It was entirely unmanageable. Plus I think it looks good."

Hermione stared at the short curly cut. She looked like a chestnut-haired Little Orphan Annie.

"How dare you cut my hair, Severus!" she seethed at him.

"You had no qualms cutting mine," he countered.

"But yours needed cutting. Mine didn't," she responded.

Hermione couldn't believe this. All her beautiful hair chopped off. She was going to kill him. Kill him. No…she was going to take this out in flesh. Just wait. Juuuuust wait. She began to make a list of his offenses.

Severus looked at her incredulously.

"You might be used to spending more than half and hour trying to tame those tangles you call curls, but I'm not. It makes my hand cramp and my arm grow tired," he said. "Now all I have to do is wet it and forget it."

Hermione scowled at him.

"You're going to pay for this, Severus Snape…mark my words," she declared, her black eyes glittering at him dangerously.

Severus slid out of the bed and stood, looking up at the witch for a moment, before heading for the bathroom and closing the door.

Presently Hermione heard, "Oh bloody hell, not again!" then a string of curses.

There was silence for a moment, then the door cracked.

"Would you hand me a pair of knickers?" Severus said, scowling through the crack at Hermione. "I've fucking leaked again. This is the third pair of knickers I had to change today. Bloody pad doesn't hold shit."

Hermione couldn't help grinning although she was pissed about her hair being cut. She went into the drawer and selected a pair of very sexy red knickers, walked over to the bathroom door and passed them through the crack. Silence followed. Then Severus' small hand held the knickers out the door again.

"Very funny," he seethed. "Plain white cotton, if you please."

Hermione chuckled and retrieved a normal pair of knickers and passed them through the door, which was then slammed shut. It went silent again, then she heard a trickle in the loo, then a flush, then the basin running for a little while. Finally Severus emerged, looking disgusted.

"I tell you…thanks the gods I was born a wizard," he said, stalking past Hermione, who thought of something.

"Where are you putting the bloody knickers?" she asked him, frowning.

"In the hamper," he replied.

"The hamper? You have to wash them out in cold water immediately Severus. They stain and plus you will have all my clothes smelling like a slaughterhouse," she said to him.

Hermione strode into the bathroom, stopped up the basin, filled it with cold water and gingerly retrieved the bloody garments out of her hamper, dropping them into the sink. She reached under the counter and took out a box of magical cleaning solution and poured it into the water and swirled the knickers around. The blood disappeared, but she still let them soak. She exited the bathroom and looked at Severus, who was standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Honestly. You are the most unsanitary wizard I know. Wearing no knickers under your robes. Putting bloody garments in my hamper. Gods!" she complained, her pale nose wrinkled as she looked at the wizard.

I'm a blinking MAN, Hermione. I don't know about what witches do at times like this," Severus retorted, heading out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. "I'm doing the best I can here."

Severus was hungry. He had expended a lot of energy this afternoon and pushed Hermione's body to the limit punishing Vlad. His back ached from the unaccustomed activity.

One thing was for certain…Vlad wouldn't be shagging the witch again in this lifetime. He took a Wizarding oath on it in exchange for Severus releasing him. He was sobbing as he did so. The wizard really laid it on him, giving the apocathery assistant what he threatened to give Hermione. Most likely Vlad was at St. Mungo's getting his rectum fixed. Severus was almost sure he would treat witches better in the future, if he dealt with them at all.

"I met your Vlad this afternoon," Severus said over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

Hermione paused. He met Vlad? No wonder he was sleeping when she came home.

Hermione hurried into the kitchen, her black eyes sweeping over the wizard.

"Did he hurt you much? I haven't been with him in about two months. He had to have been…livid," she said, looking at the wizard with concern.

The concern was more for the state of her body after being taken by an angry Vlad, than for what the wizard went through. Vlad could get rather brutal.

"No, he didn't hurt me at all. In fact, I rather enjoyed our little interlude," Severus said, taking some bread, cheese and meat out of the cooler and setting it on the table.

Hermione plopped down in a chair, staring at the wizard in disbelief. Severus had liked getting shagged by Vlad? She felt a little stab of jealousy as she looked at him. She wanted to be the first to pop the wizard's cherry.

"But Vlad didn't seem to enjoy it as much," he added, going to the utensil drawer and taking out a knife, then to the overhead cabinet for a plate. He paused.

"Do you want a sandwich?" he asked Hermione, who was still staring at him.

She shook her head.

"What do you mean he didn't enjoy it? He loves doing me," Hermione said.

Severus cut two thick slices of bread, then a slice of cheese.

"He might like doing you, but he didn't like you doing him," the wizard replied, placing some meat on the bread, covering it with another slice and setting it on the plate.

"What? What are you talking about 'me doing him?' Severus Snape, what did you do?" Hermione demanded, her large nostrils pulsating.

Severus calmly put the food away and cleaned up the crumbs he left behind, before sitting down at the table and taking a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. Hermione folded her arms and looked at him angrily.

"I'm waiting," she said testily.

Severus leveled his amber eyes at the witch.

"That is your idea of a wizard to meet your needs, Hermione? He's a fucking animal," he said to her, scowling now.

Hermione snorted.

"Like you can talk," she retorted.

"I would never do to a witch what that wizard threatened to do to you when you tried to deny him. As black-hearted as I am, I would never shag a witch until she was damaged, or even suggest it. Yes, I am rough and can be brutal, but I have control. I've never deeply injured a witch beyond making her a bit sore or leaving a little residual ache. Vlad wanted to damage you. Eventually he would have," Severus said to the witch. "It would have been better if you sought me out again, than be with someone with the capacity to do that, Hermione. I would have treated you the way you needed."

"Seek you out? You've been sniffing too many potions," the witch replied.

Severus studied her.

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore. He took a wizarding oath not to see you in any capacity again," the wizard said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"What? You had no right, Severus! I liked Vlad!" she roared at him.

"Well, I didn't like Vlad. I would have just left him tied up if he hadn't threatened me as he did. I could have left, Hermione, but the next time he saw you…he would have hurt you. Badly. Believe me," he said.

"You tied Vlad up?" Hermione asked him.

Gods. She could only imagine how the wizard reacted to that. Vlad had very definite ideas of what roles witches served in sex. Only submissive ones. He must have blown a torch.

"That was all I could do. He wanted me to perform fellatio because you had denied him so long. It wasn't going to happen. So I put a binding spell on him," the wizard explained.

Hermione let her head drop into her hand for a moment. Vlad must have gone ballistic.

"He started ranting and raving and said he was going to bugger you until you bled. That is more than being a dominant lover, Hermione. The man was an animal. He also said he was going to do a few other painful things to you. Would you have rather I let you walk into that unprepared? You said he wouldn't take no for an answer, so you couldn't have just stopped seeing him. He would have abducted you the first chance he got and brutalized you…maybe even killed you after he'd done his damage to keep from going to Azkaban. It has happened to other witches in Knockturn Alley. It could have happened to you. So I took care of Vlad. He won't be targeting you any more."

Hermione stared at Severus. Vlad did have an awful temper, and there had been one or two times when he went too far with her. But still, most of the time he gave her what she needed. Now he was gone.

"What did you do to him?" she asked Severus, almost afraid of his answer.

"I did to him what he threatened to do to you. Buggered him with a strap-on and no lubrication until he bled," the wizard replied, rising from the table, walking over to the upper cabinet and taking out a glass, then over to the cooler where he removed a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He filled the glass, put it back and returned to the table as Hermione stared at him, her black eyes wide.

"You buggered Vlad with a strap-on?" she asked him, trembling slightly.

Severus nodded.

"Very thoroughly. Your body isn't in very good condition and I used a lot of energy. I was exhausted when I returned to the Ministry to finish the day. When I came home, all I could think of was bed," the wizard replied.

"How did he get you?" Hermione inquired.

"He must have been in Knockturn Alley when I walked by heading for the beauty emporium," Severus replied. "He grabbed me on my way back to the Ministry."

Yes. That was standard Vlad all right. He'd done the same thing to her when she went to the bookstore one afternoon. Hermione shook her head. Well, Vlad was out of her life now, thanks to Severus and his warped sense of justice. Now what was she supposed to do when she wanted brutal sex? Ron just didn't have it in him to make her scream…he said he didn't like to feel he was hurting her. The Auror's sex was good when she was in the mood for it, but when she needed more…Ron just couldn't deliver. He was too sweet-natured.

"You're looking very sorry for yourself," Severus said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He set the glass down. "Now you have no one to ram you into conniptions when you need it. Mr. Weasley can't do it, otherwise you wouldn't have needed Vlad."

Hermione looked at him, her black eyes glinting. She didn't reply.

"Well, there's always me. When I get my body back that is," the wizard said, his amber eyes looking at her levelly. "You know what I can do to you, witch. It's been a long time, but I assure you…I'm like a fine wine. I only get better with age."

Hermione felt herself throb, and quickly stood up.

"I have to go see about the antidote," she said, drawing her wand and walking to the basement door. She removed all the wards, opened it and descended into the darkness. Severus watched her go.

The wizard smirked. Vlad had unknowingly maneuvered him into quite a delicious position as far as Hermione Granger was concerned. Voldemort was dead now, and there was no reason he couldn't continue to do the witch once he got to her when he was switched back to his body. He'd make her crave him.

Hermione didn't know it, but she was a marked witch.

* * *

After about three weeks of uneventful impersonation, both Severus and Hermione were approached, Hermione by Dumbledore and Severus by Ron. 

Severus was in the Auror staff room, getting a cup of coffee, when a witch strolled in. Her hair was black and close cropped, and her eyes almost violet. She was quite attractive in her way, just about the same size as Severus.

"Good morning, Mistress Granger," the witch said, smiling at him.

"Good morning," Severus replied.

"You don't know me. My name is Sappho Grunderwurld, and I work in the Department of Magical Records," the witch said, preparing herself a cup of coffee as she spoke. She added a generous amount of sugar and cream, stirring it, then looked at Severus.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out sometime?" Sappho asked him.

Severus stared at her.

"Go out?" he repeated.

"Yes," Sappho replied with a bright smile, "To dinner and a show."

Severus blinked at her. Was this how witches made new friends?

"Ah, you mean a girl's night out," he said to the witch.

Sappho's eyes glittered a bit.

"Something like that, yes. But we would be the only two girls," she said rather meaningfully.

Neither Severus nor Sappho noticed Ron had entered the staff room. He stopped by the door, listening.

"Certainly you don't mean out on a date?" Severus asked the witch, astonished.

Sappho gave him a rather sexy smile now.

"Yes, I do mean a date, Mistress Granger. I've been watching you the past couple of weeks, and I believe we have something in common," she replied.

"We certainly do. Sexual parts," the wizard thought as he looked at the witch. Gods, she was hitting on Hermione. She thought the witch was gay.

Sappho pulled out a slip of parchment and slipped it into Severus' small hand, caressing it slightly as she did so.

"Owl me and we'll iron out the details," the witch said, turning and exiting the staff room, walking right past Ron. The Auror turned to watch her go, then turned back toward Severus.

"You're dating women now, Hermione? That would explain a lot," he said, walking up to the witch and looking her over. "That haircut for example. It's pretty butch."

Severus brought one hand to his hair self-consciously.

"I am not dating witches, Mr. Weasley," Severus replied, picking up his coffee and making as if to leave. Ron caught him lightly by the wrist.

"What's going on, Hermione? You haven't called me over in a while. I kind of miss our time together. Hearing you laugh," the wizard said, his voice dropping low. "You know no one can make you laugh like I do."

Severus felt Hermione's body respond lightly to the wizard. It wasn't anything overwhelming, just a small, pleasant pulse.

"I've been busy," Severus replied lamely.

Ron searched his face.

"You've been going to Vlad, haven't you?" he asked him, his voice going a bit dark. "I know he does something for you I can't Hermione, but I don't like or trust that wizard. I wish you would stop seeing him. I know we aren't exclusive, but I really think he's dangerous. I've seen the bruises. No wizard should bruise you."

Bruises? Vlad used to leave bruises on Hermione? Well, he wouldn't be doing that anymore. The wizard was lucky Severus hadn't known that. He would have returned the favor.

"I can handle my own affairs, Mr. Weasley," Severus replied evenly.

Ron scowled at him.

"And what is this Mr. Weasley business? You don't even say my name anymore. Are you trying to distance yourself from me, Hermione? Do you want to stop seeing me? If you do, all you have to do is say so," the wizard said.

He looked a bit sad however. Severus didn't care, he jumped on the chance.

"Yes…Ron. That's it precisely. There's…there's someone else I am getting quite involved with and want to be exclusive with," the wizard said.

"Really? You've finally found someone you're willing to see exclusively? Wow, Hermione. That's great," Ron said, but he didn't look as if it were great. "Who is it? It's not Vlad is it?"

"No, not Vlad. I've stopped seeing him too," Severus said. That much was true at least. "But I would rather not say who it is. The relationship is still rather new and we are still working on the commitment part. I don't want the person to hear we're an item before we actually become an item."

Ron nodded with understanding. He looked relieved Hermione was no longer seeing Vlad.

"Ok, Hermione. I can respect that," Ron said. He looked at her and took a deep breath, "So no more shag buddies, eh?"

Severus shook his head.

"Well, buddies will be fine then, though it was fun. You are wonderful Hermione," the wizard said earnestly. "I'm going to miss our games. And getting close to you."

"I bet," Severus thought.

"You have your other girlfriends," Severus said by way of comfort, not realizing he sounded cold. But Ron didn't take offense. It was true after all.

He nodded.

"Yeah, but they aren't you. Still, they'll have to do," the Auror answered him. Then Ron cocked his head at the witch. "This person…he is a wizard, right? I mean, I just saw Sappho putting the moves on you…and you didn't tell her no…"

Severus frowned.

"Why does everyone think I'm gay all of the sudden?" he snarled.

Ron shrugged.

"Well, that haircut for one thing. It is kind of short. Plus you never dress up anymore or wear heels to work like you used to. And your walk…well…it's changed. A lot less swish and a lot more stomp if you know what I mean," Ron said tactfully. "And people in the Research Department say you've been more snappish when you talk to them now. Not polite at all. Very dominating. That's not you, Hermione."

Severus scowled.

"So everyone thinks I've changed my sexual orientation because of my hair, my shoes, my walk and the way I talk?" he asked the wizard, his face contorting slightly.

Ron shrugged.

"Pretty much. Remember, you cut me off too," the wizard added.

This was too much.

"All of you are fucking idiots!" he said to the wizard, putting down his cup and storming out of the staff room.

Ron looked after him, open-mouthed. Hermione rarely cursed in public or called people names. He shook his head.

"Bye, Hermione," he called after her. But Severus was gone.

"Maybe she's going through the Change," the wizard theorized, walking over to the stove to get himself a cup of coffee.

Witches.

* * *

Hermione was in Severus' study at Hogwarts, sitting at his desk and marking test papers. She was being very severe, trying to copy the wizard's marking style. She had brought a few tests home and watched him grade them. She pretty much had the gist of it. 

Suddenly the flames in the floo turned green.

"Severus?" the Headmaster's voice called.

Hermione's belly went cold. She had been doing a fine job of avoiding Albus and the rest of the staff…even taking all her meals in the rooms to avoid placing herself in a position of interaction. There was only one week left now.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Hermione replied.

"I would like a word, if you please," the wizard replied.

"I'll be right up, sir," Hermione said, putting down her quill and standing up. She took a deep breath, and went into cold, snarky mode, straightening her body to full height and striding over to the floo.

Hermione loved Dumbledore, and she had to make sure this warmth didn't shine through when she met with him. Severus was very reserved with others, despite how openly he talked with her. It wouldn't do to show any emotion while with the Headmaster.

Hermione stepped through the floo and into Dumbledore's office. The wizard was sitting behind the desk, his blue eyes sober behind his half-moon glasses.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione said silkily.

"Good morning, Severus. Please have a seat," the wizard replied, gesturing toward the comfortable armchair sitting in front of his desk. Hermione sat down.

Suddenly, Fawkes let out a trill at Hermione in greeting, his beautiful eyes whirling. Albus turned to look at the bird, then back at Hermione.

"I don't believe I've ever hear Fawkes greet you so enthusiastically, Severus," Albus commented, looking at him intently.

Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe Fawkes is just feeling magnanimous, Headmaster," Hermione replied.

Albus nodded.

"Perhaps," he said thoughtfully. He leveled his blue eyes at Hermione.

"The reason I have summoned you here, Severus, is that I and the staff noticed you've been more withdrawn and anti-social than usual, though I thought that impossible," the wizard said. "I want to know is there anything wrong?"

Hermione looked at the old wizard.

"No, nothing is wrong Headmaster. I am just very busy with my retirement plans," she lied. "As for my absences, the staff might as well get used to it."

There. That was a Severus Snape reply if there ever was one.

Albus looked at the wizard. Severus had always been rather uncommunicative. He only spoke when he had something to say for the most part, though Albus hoped that he had others he interacted with in a more social manner. He had no problem addressing his pupils or his Slytherins. It was other adults that he didn't truly socialize with. The wizard spent too much time down in the dungeons. He hadn't even been apparating at night like he usually did. That meant his nighttime activities had been curtailed as well.

Dumbledore was aware of the Potions Master's comings and goings at Hogwarts, although he didn't know where he went. He presumed Severus was out with witches however. Albus was well aware of his licentious nature when it came to the fairer sex. If the wizard had any other interest that came close to brewing, it was shagging witches. When he stopped doing that, it was cause for worry. But if the wizard didn't want to share what was happening in his life, Dumbledore couldn't make him.

The old wizard sighed.

"Well I just want to let you know, Severus, that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," the Headmaster said.

Hermione felt a little warmth pulse through her heart. Albus was such a kind, caring wizard. Even towards a cold-hearted bastard like Severus. But then again, he had known Severus since he was a child, and the dark wizard had served him well as a spy for many years. It made sense the Headmaster cared about the wizard. Every one needed a bit of care.

"Thank you Headmaster, but I assure you, I am fine. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my study. I have tests to mark," Hermione said stiffly, rising and emulating the wizard as best she could.

"Of course," the Headmaster said, "I'm glad we had this moment to talk Severus. I was worried about you."

Hermione looked at him.

"There is no need to worry about me, Headmaster. I am fine. Good day, sir," she replied, turning with what she hoped was a decent billow of robes and striding through the floo.

Fawkes let out another trill.

Albus turned to him.

"Fawkes, I've never known you to make such a fuss over the Potions Master," the wizard said to the phoenix.

Fawkes rolled his beautiful eyes at his master.

The bird knew exactly who had been in the office, but would never tell.

* * *

A few more days passed. The antidote was almost completed. It didn't precisely take a month, but twenty-eight days. It would be ready tonight. Yet Severus didn't know this, and Hermione was not about to tell him. She had plans to make. A seduction to complete. 

On her way home from Hogwarts, she stopped by Haggleberry's Liquor and Spirits and picked up several bottles of good wine and two bottles of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Hermione didn't drink, because liquor lowered her inhibitions too much. Severus didn't know this either, and he did drink. Hermione was counting on her body to react as it normally did under the influence of alcohol. If it did, Severus would be quite susceptible to 'suggestion.'

Hermione planned to get him to engage in a celebratory drink or six, then tell him she needed to moisturize her body.

After that, things would get interesting.

* * *

When Hermione came in that evening, her arms full of bags, Severus was in the kitchen cooking a simple dinner of spaghetti with tomatoes, fennel and basil, garlic bread and a salad. Male or female, the wizard knew his way around the kitchen. He turned around and looked at the bags curiously as Hermione set them on the table. 

"What's this?" he asked her, walking up to the bags and looking in. He let out a whoop as he pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Yesss," he hissed, turning the bottle and eyeing the amber liquid.

"I thought since tomorrow the antidote would be completed, we could celebrate a bit tonight," Hermione said, her eyes sweeping over the wizard. "There's also wine."

Severus smiled broadly. He hadn't had a decent drink since he was switched into this blasted body. There was no liquor in the house, so he presumed Hermione didn't drink. Obviously he had been wrong. He walked back over to the stove and drained the spaghetti. He quickly put it in a large bowl, added the tomato, basil and fennel, tossing it lightly. He set it on the table along with the garlic bread, hot and crusty from the over. He then retrieved the salad from the cooler. Hermione put a quick chilling spell on the wine and retrieved two glasses from the cabinet. The table was quickly set, and the two settled down to eat.

It was a rather quiet meal, Hermione's wheel's turning as she watched Severus with hooded eyes. His body was kicking in, and she had a slight erection as she thought about how she would seduce the wizard. Hermione thought the most difficult aspect of this might be Severus' perception of himself as a man in a woman's body. As such, the idea of being reamed by a tool, especially one as big as his would not be palatable to the wizard.

Hermione had to work her body into a state of arousal that overpowered the wizard's perceived sexuality, so the passion would carry him along and he would willingly accept her. Hermione herself felt like a coiled spring. Severus' body was strong, although she hadn't been working out…he was probably going to have to play catch-up, but she still was in very good shape. The wizard's body seemed tireless.

Hermione had indulged herself in several more bouts of masturbation over the past month, and she was more than curious about how it would feel to take a witch. If her hand felt so delightful, a warm, wet clutching tunnel of flesh would feel exquisite…even if it were her own. She was literally going to shag herself…in a manner of speaking.

What Hermione didn't realize was Severus' body's sexual clock wasn't ticking, it was ringing at full alarm. It hadn't had actual sex in a month, and it was conditioned for trim at least once weekly. So her desire to take Severus was in fact, a reflection of his body's physical urges. If she hadn't been jacking off so frequently, she would be in a much worse state than she was.

They finished their meal, and Hermione said, "Why don't you retire to the living room and have some Firewhiskey, Severus. I'll clean up in here."

Severus dabbed at his mouth daintily, rose from the table and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and a glass, then walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione quickly stood up, pulled out her wand and cleared the table. Then she walked over to the basement door, unwarded it and entered, warding it securely behind her. She descended the stair quickly and unwarded her lab, zipping inside, her robes billowing, then securely warded the lab door too. She walked over to the cauldron.

"This is it," she breathed, casting a spell to unseal the top, then lifting it off. Yes! It was a deep amber. The antidote was ready.

Hermione took out several small bottles from beneath the counter, scourgified and purified them, and with a tap of her wand, filled each one and magically cooled them. She walked over to another drawer and removed a rubber-tipped syringe, pulling the top off of it and rolling up her sleeve, revealing her pale, sinewy arm. She didn't need to tap the crook of her elbow…Severus' body had good veins. She drew out a bit of blood, then picked up a bottle and drew its contents into the syringe, shaking it to mix the antidote thoroughly. She then recapped the tip of the needle with the rubber piece, then cast a stasis spell on it. She put the syringe in her robes pocket. Hermione then put the other bottles of antidote in her potions store, grabbed a bottle of sober-up potions, pocketed it and returned upstairs.

She walked into the living room to find Severus finishing his first glass of firewhiskey.

"Ahhh!" he said, settling back in the chair. "That hits the spot."

Hermione couldn't help but think of the spot she planned on hitting. The wizard's body was truly taking over now.

Severus looked at her.

"Where were you? Cleaning up shouldn't have taken that long," he said. His cheeks were already flushed.

"I went to check on the antidote," Hermione said silkily, watching as the wizard poured another half glass of firewhiskey. "I'll be right back."

Severus raised his glass to her in acknowledgement, then took a healthy sip. He shuddered a little as it went down. Typical Hermione response. Hermione headed for the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the nightstand. She took the syringe and the sober-up potion out of her pocket, opened the drawer and placed them inside. There, that was done. Next she went into the bathroom, removed all of her clothing, including her boxers, then put her robes back on so she was completely nude underneath them. She wanted easy access once she got started. Hermione then retrieved the bottle of lotion, returned to the bedroom and placed it on the nightstand.

She rubbed her pale hands together evilly.

"Now Professor Severus Snape…you're going to learn what it is to be the shagee, instead of the shagger," she breathed, swelling in anticipation. "The alcohol might start you off, but when I do you…you will be aware of every single stroke, you bastard."

Swiftly Hermione walked back into the living room, sat down in the armchair across from Severus and leveled her eyes on him. Even with the short hair, he looked delicious.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he asked the witch. His amber eyes had quite a gleam now. The alcohol was already taking effect.

Hermione really didn't want to drink anything. Severus' body probably had quite a tolerance for alcohol, but she wasn't sure her mind could handle it. She wanted to be aware of what she was doing.

"No," she said, bouncing her fist off her stomach as if trying to belch, "I think there was a bit too much garlic on your garlic bread. It's coming back on me. I'd better wait until my stomach settles."

Severus snorted.

"It's all in your mind. I love garlic. My body can easily handle my garlic bread," the wizard said.

"Be that as it may, Severus…I'm still going to wait," the witch said, her dark eyes watching him intently.

Severus shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, downing his firewhiskey. He was starting to feel very good, and he had only had two glasses. Normally it took him about five to get the kind of buzz he was feeling. He looked at Hermione.

"So witch, will you be glad to get your body back?" he asked her, his eyes sweeping over his own form.

He certainly wasn't handsome, but he could see the dark attraction, the dangerous allure he had for some witches. The way he spoke and moved was magnetic and his eyes mesmerizing when he focused them on a woman. Once he had sex with a witch, either she was mad about him or didn't want him to come near her again. Most of the time it was the former. But since he could never truly be sure of the outcome, he took every witch for a good hard ride, just it case it would be the first and last time.

His eyes flicked to his hair. Hermione kept it quite nice and it was growing back quickly. He'd cast a hair-growing spell on it as soon as he switched back. He planned to do Hermione immediately. His body had to be starved, and actually Hermione's body was a bit achy too. Besides, he owed her big for this one. The witch was going to pay. Plus, there was Vlad to erase as well. But there were some benefits to having been a witch for a month. He had learned things about Hermione's body that he was sure applied to most witches. He would be an even better lover after this.

"Will I be glad to get my body back?" Hermione purred at him, "In more ways than one, wizard."

Severus gave her a perplexed look at the comment. Hermione continued.

"Though I have to admit, masturbation is much easier as a wizard than a witch," Hermione said, smirking.

"I don't agree with that," Severus said, "Your body seems to get hair-trigger orgasms when fingered just right."

Hermione felt herself harden a bit at the thought of Severus diddling her twat and adjusted herself in the armchair, crossing one of her legs to hide the telltale imprint. She didn't have anything on under her robes so her erection would be easy to see.

"Really," she said, licking her lips a bit.

Severus noticed this, and felt a little pulse in his belly.

"Maybe you can show me how to do that," Hermione said to him. "I have trouble getting myself off in a timely manner. It takes a long time."

Severus felt another stronger pulse.

"You want to watch me masturbate?" he asked her.

"Well, actually I will be watching me masturbate and learning something useful. It's the least you can do, considering you've been having your way with my body since you first got it," she responded evenly.

Severus looked at her. The alcohol was kicking in, and he was feeling rather randy anyway. What the fuck could it hurt? He set the glass down.

"All right. I'll show you," he said, standing up a bit unsteadily.

Hermione's tool stood straight up. Shit. She wasn't going to need the lotion excuse to get at him.

"Follow me," Severus said, walking toward the bedroom. Hermione could tell the wizard was inebriated.

"Following," she replied, standing up, praying he wouldn't look back. Her organ was pointing straight at him and her robes were greatly expanded from her body. She looked like she was hiding a pole beneath it.

And she was. The witch bit her lip against the longing tearing through her. Gods, she wanted to ream him.

Hermione strode after the wizard, her black eyes full of lust.

She was almost there.

* * *

The moment Severus arrived in the bedroom he started undressing. Hermione entered behind him and sat on the small wooden chair, watching as he unbuttoned his robes halfway, then pulled them over his head. He was only in a bra and knickers underneath. 

"Did you go to work like that?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, I did. Your clothing is too confining. Everything is so tight to your body," he replied, pulling his bra over his head so his large firm breasts bounced into view.

Hermione fought back a hiss as she noticed his nipples were hardened. The wizard was already turned on. Severus stepped out of his knickers, and Hermione's dark eyes fell to his bush. It was a bit bushy…the wizard wasn't keeping it trimmed. There was also hair on her legs and under her arms. Not a lot, but it was still there. Hermione found she didn't care. She wasn't about to take him to task about it now. She watched as he turned, his plump bottom facing her for a moment, then a quick glimpse of vulva as he climbed into the bed and fell on his back.

"Come here if you want to see how this is done properly," he said to her.

Hermione stood up, held her erection down with her hand and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it quickly. She looked down on Severus' body, or her body rather and it took all her strength not to roll over on it.

"So show me," she said, her voice raw.

Severus spread his legs wide. Hermione shifted a bit so she could see her own pink core. It was glistening already, and her nub was standing at attention, engorged with blood. The slit of her entrance was visible. Gods, she wanted in. The witch swallowed back a growl.

Severus brought one small hand down to rest between his thighs, looking up at her.

"Now pay careful attention, witch," he breathed, "It's all in the technique."

* * *

Hermione watched with glittering eyes as Severus parted his labia, and lightly pinched his button, then flicked it lightly with his forefinger. The witch was aware that she was salivating…it had to be Severus' body reacting. He loved to oral sex after all. 

"It's like a little trigger," Severus gasped, flicking again, his hips rising in reaction, then running his finger around it several times, his breath hitching as he did so. He began twiddling it in earnest,

Hermione's black eyes washed over him as he began to respond to his self-manipulation. She swallowed, aware of the strong desire to replace his fingers with her tongue as she watched his glistening fingertips working over her core.

Severus began to sigh and moan, and the witch's tool began to actually hurt. She hissed and Severus' eyes flew open and looked at her hungrily.

"Does it feel good, Severus?" Hermione growled as his body undulated.

"Yessss, very intense…I'm on the verge," he groaned, his body arching up deliciously.

"Let me do it," the witch purred, "To see if I've got it right."

Severus was lost to the feeling of his approaching orgasm, and the idea of Hermione's fingers finishing him would free him to concentrate on coming. He removed his hand and Hermione shifted closer, placing her fingers at his core and flicking them lightly over his nub, her eyes locked to his contorting face.

"Fuck!" Severus hissed, bearing down on Hermione's fingers as she worked her magic.

Hermione worked with an expertise that could only be ingrained in the wizard's body. Severus arched up again, his head thrashing from side to side.

"Dear Merlin, don't stop!" he hissed, turning red, his body beginning to heat up. Hermione knew what that meant and began to unfasten her robes with one hand quickly as she slid two fingers inside the undulating wizard's body and mashed his button with her thumb.

"Shit, Hermione!" he gasped, his hips moving in time with her thrusts, "What are you doing to me?"

"Pleasuring you, wizard," she said in a low voice, "I know what my body needs at this point. I might as well let you experience it. Doesn't it feel good? Aren't you on the edge?"

Severus panted as he felt a sweet tightening inside.

"Yes…yes…oh dear gods," he gasped.

Suddenly the wizard stiffened, then let out a shriek, coming strongly.

Hermoine quickly pulled off her robes and mounted the orgasming wizard's body, falling on top of him as he keened.

"You want more. I've got more for you wizard. It's my turn now," the witch gasped.

Hermione didn't know how to shag a witch, but Severus' body did and positioned itself for penetration. Hermione could feel the head of her organ resting against the hot, sticky core of her own body.

Severus was so lost to his own orgasm, he didn't protest. He couldn't. A wave of lust washed over him even as he released. Hermione's sudden weight was a welcome thing, and even as he came, he ached. It wasn't enough. He was a wizard, and being possessed wasn't a normal desire, but he was locked in the witch's body, and her body was starving for fulfillment.

Hermione shifted and suddenly thrust, burying herself deep inside the wizard's climaxing body with a groan of delight as his tight, wet warmth slid over her.

"Oh shit!" Hermione gasped against the sensation, her eyes rolling up for a moment as Severus arched under her, his mouth dropping open. Trying to keep to her plan, Hermione reached for the nightstand, opened the drawer and took out the sober-up potion, and opened it.

"Drink this," she hissed at the wizard, bringing it to his open mouth. He snapped his mouth shut.

"What is that?" he gasped.

Hermione pulled back and thrust into Severus hard, making his mouth drop open as he gasped against her power, then poured the sober-up potion into his mouth and clasped a pale hand over it so he couldn't spit it out. It was difficult for the witch to do, because it felt so good to be inside him, she had to concentrate to control herself.

"Swallow it, wizard!" she hissed at him. "I want you to remember this."

Hermione pulled back and thrust into Severus again, and the wizard gasped, choked and swallowed. Hermione released his mouth and quickly grasped his wrists, pulling them up alongside his head as his inebriation cleared.

"What the fuck?" the wizard gasped, his amber eyes staring up at the smirking witch. They were still rather hot looking, but realization was in them as well. "What are you doing? Get off me, witch!"

"No…I won't get off of you, Severus. I'm going to get off on you," Hermione said, winding her pelvis reflexively, whirling her thickness around inside him, causing the wizard to groan helplessly as she stared down at him. "Payback is a witch, wizard. I am probably going to be the first person to ever break you…I know what it's like and you will surrender to me mind, body and soul. And afterwards, no matter what you do to me or how you manipulate me, I will always find satisfaction in the fact that I was the one who made the great Severus Snape lose every bit of himself. That I was the one to make you surrender. You won't be able to change that. I will always have that power and that comfort, wizard."

Severus looked up at the witch on top of him, inside of him and knew by the hungry glint in her eyes that she fully intended to ride the shit out of him as thoroughly as he would have done her. His body would take over. He could feel her lust washing over him and she was as hard as iron.

"This is rape," he hissed, groaning again as Hermione lustfully ground inside him, her eyes narrowing in vengeful pleasure.

"I don't think I can rape my own body…and even if I could, I really don't give a damn right now, Severus. I have to admit, sex from this side feels awfully good," she said, shuddering slightly as he pulsed around her. He was well lubricated and her tool was coated.

Hermione lifted her hips high and slammed deep into the wizard again, hitting his cervix.

Severus gasped at the delicious slide and ache, fighting back the shriek that tried to tear from his throat when Hermione cleaved his body and hit bottom. Even Voldemort hadn't been able to make him scream. He wasn't going to let this witch in a wizard's body have that satisfaction, that claim to fame. Hermione stared down at him.

"You like me hitting you hard, don't you Severus?" the witch hissed, pulling back and ramming into the wizard again. "I know you do, because my body likes it hard and rough."

Severus flung his head to the side, his body buckling and eyes watering, He groaned but didn't shriek. Hermione looked at him, her eyes widening slightly in realization.

"You don't want to scream," she said delightedly. "You think you can control it, don't you Severus? Well, you're on the receiving end, and I assure you…you will shriek for me, wizard, like I shrieked for you."

Hermione pulled out of his body and released one of Severus' wrists. The moment the wizard felt his arm freed, he flailed at Hermione with it, hitting her on her shoulder and chest and doing absolutely no damage as the witch smirked and hooked one strong sinewy arm under his thigh, drawing it up, capturing his wrist again. She did the same to the other side, spreading the wizard wide beneath her and raising herself up on her hands automatically. Severus' entrance was open now and glistening, a bit of creamy lubrication visible around the rim.

Hermione's nostrils flared as she looked down at her huge member, dangling just above the trapped wizard. Gods, the hunger coursing through her body was powerful and her organ was throbbing, aching for entry. So this was what it felt like to want a witch. It was like a fire consuming every part of her being.

Severus blinked up at the witch. He was silent. There was nothing he could say. His body was clutching in on itself and he was torn between wanting what the witch was about to give him and wanting to preserve his perceived manhood. Severus looked down at his own tool, pointing at his core, leaking as it dangled. His organ seemed even larger than normal, but that was because of his perspective as a petite witch trapped under a wizard over six feet tall. Gods, how was he going to take this?

The same way Hermione did.

* * *

**_A/N: "Turnabout is fair play." lol. Actually, I lost a few readers when I first wrote this story, readers who couldn't stand the idea of Hermione doing the Potions master this way. I thought it a bit double-standardy, considering he would have done it to Hermione without a second thought. Actually, I thought it rather cool myself, especially the aspect of the wizard actually feeling what a witch felt when she wanted sex. Up to this point, he only thought of himself for the most part. This is an eye-opening experience for the wizard and maybe he will see things a bit differently after having been on the other side of the situation. In other words, it was the perfect setup for "forced growth" if you know what I mean. Anyway, this is the end of part one of "Payback is a Witch." More to come. Thanks for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback is a Witch Part 2**

Hermione hovered over Severus, her eyes hard with lust, her lean, pale body tensed. The urge she felt to take the wizard was overwhelming. Dimly she was aware that this was what it was like for the wizard when he desired sex…that his brutality was a result of his hunger to connect, to lose himself in another human being. It wasn't emotional…it was physical, feral, animal.

As she looked down at the wizard, so open and vulnerable to her, Hermione could hold back no longer and plunged downward, spearing Severus, driving into his body almost desperately, growling as his heat and softness enveloped her. Hungrily, she drew back and plunged again, then again, then again, pleasure pulsing through her as she pummeled the wizard for all she was worth.

Severus felt his body giving over and he had no choice but to go with it…gods Hermione ached so, slamming into him with abandon, jerking his body, caressing and possessing him, forcing him to accept her raging lust, her powerful need. She was so deep, so hard but yet there was freedom there…he didn't have to control this, he didn't have to maintain detachment…not where he was now. The wizard buckled and despite himself, he cried out.

"Yessss," Hermione hissed, her body going into overdrive. "You can feel me now, Severus. Let go. Let go, wizard. I've got this."

And Severus did let go, allowing Hermione's body to immerse itself in its own dark desire as the witch took him, pistoning into him, faster and faster, groaning, her dark eyes locked to his body, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. All the wizard could feel was need for more of this, more power, more possession as sweat dripped on his body from the witch's efforts as he cried out, a sweetness growing inside him, ballooning with each frenzied stroke

"Fuck yes!" Hermione groaned as she buried herself between the wizard's thighs over and over with greater urgency, her belly tightening, her lungs burning as his sleeve caressed and gushed around her.

Damn, it felt so good. No wonder Severus was such an animal when it came to sex. She felt like she wanted to just sink inside the wizard crying out under her, sink inside him and just curl up in the bliss of his body. She continued riding Severus, her strong body flexing over him. There was no kissing or caressing. This act was purely physical, visceral. Yet, despite her intentions…punishment was not a driving force…not now. The driving force was her own fulfillment, to get as much pleasure as she could stand before succumbing to the sweetness of the wizard beneath her.

Severus felt as if he were being lifted upward, buoyed by the witch's strength, each brutal stroke lifting him higher and higher towards an aching, longing awaiting mystery. Was this what Hermione felt when he shagged her…this sweet surrender? Did every witch feel this under him? It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He had always been vaguely aware he gave pleasure to witches, but in his selfishness never cared to know how much. This was almost to much as he felt Hermione release his legs and drop down to his body, her hard frame rippling over him as she locked her mouth to his, snaking her tongue deep in her hunger for complete possession, slamming into him with growing intensity, her body beginning to shudder. Severus felt himself tightening.

"Oh Merlin," he sobbed into the witch's mouth as he burst into a million trembling bits of pleasure, showering down, melting, his mind lost to bliss, drawn beyond the physical to another place…a place he never wanted to leave as he climaxed, clamping down on the hard pole of flesh thrumming through him, and thick, wet heat pouring out as if he'd sprung a leak deep inside.

Hermione was in Severus' body, but she was no Severus. Holding back required mental strength to combat the physical pleasure. Hermione didn't have that strength…she was a witch…and witches surrendered to their pleasure, and so, when Severus came, his hot tunnel grasping clutching at her like a velvet fist and his release washing over her, the witch stiffened and let out a hoarse cry as she came, heat and ecstasy streaming through her as she slammed deep into his body and let go…jet after jet of rich, creamy release filling the wizard and washing back over her as she clutched him close.

Hermione had let go of his wrists when she came, and Severus found his arms wrapped around his own lean frame, holding on for dear life as he spun back earthward, the urge to remain close to the witch taking him over. There was great emotion now, a reaction to receiving such pleasure, and feeling Hermione's weight on top of him, shuddering, touched him deeply. In his own body, he never felt this. It must be a witch thing.

Hermione felt her pulsing slow, then stop and became aware of the soft body trembling beneath her. What an amazing experience…and she felt the wizard surrender to her. For this bit of time, Severus Snape had belonged to her completely. He could try to deny it, but they both knew it was true. Gasping, but not lifting her head, which was resting against Severus' cheek, her large nose buried in the curls of his short hair, the witch reached for the nightstand, pulled open the drawer and felt around for the syringe. She got it, and raked the tip against the edge of the drawer, pulling off the rubber stopper.

She lifted her head and looked down at Severus, who opened his amber eyes, his breasts still rising and falling with emotion.

"Now, you know what it is to be me," the witch gasped, sticking the needle into his arm quickly and injecting him. "I release you."

Severus hissed and jerked his arm away from the sharp pain.

Suddenly, the wizard felt as if he were being flipped over. It was a sickening feeling and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself on top of and embedded in Hermione, who was looking up at him tired but defiant.

"The antidote," he said to her in a low voice, "It was ready and you didn't tell me."

"No I didn't. I wanted to do you first," Hermione replied, her brow furrowed.

Severus stared at Hermione a moment, then pulled out of her and stood up, picking his robes up off the floor. He put them on, not bothering to scourgify himself or look for his boxers. The wizard then walked over to Hermione's robes and retrieved his wand out of the pocket.

Severus turned to the witch, looked at her with a strange expression, then disapparated with a crack of thunder.

Hermione blinked at the spot he had been standing in, bewildered. Of all the possible aftermath scenarios she had played out in her head, Severus disapparating without a word wasn't one of them. She imagined he might even beat her for her violation of him. Or wait until he recovered and take her viciously in return.

But she hadn't expected him to leave.

Hermione sat up, then fell back on the bed as the ache hit her. Damn. She had possessed the wizard strongly, but she had to pay for it. The witch hadn't been as creative or long lasting as the wizard was in his natural state, but she knew by the way her body felt, she had put it to him good. Now, anytime Severus found himself in a position to be intimate with her…he would always have at the back of his mind the fact that she had taken him to the point of surrender. He could seek revenge, but he couldn't undo what was done.

But still, Hermione hadn't expected him to just leave. That seemed so out of character. But getting reamed by a witch with a huge tool might just have that kind of influence on a wizard. Especially one as macho as Severus.

Maybe he left to keep from killing her.

Now there was a thought.

With a grimace, Hermione slowly slid out of bed, her lower belly aching and inner thighs burning. She looked down and saw bruising between her legs. Damn. Well, she couldn't blame Severus, that was for sure. She did her own damage this time. But the ache was still rather delicious.

Hermione slowly walked toward the bathroom.

She was sure she had some purple potion in her medicinal stores.

* * *

Severus apparated to his bedroom at Hogwarts and stood in the center of the room unmoving for several moments, his eyes distant. Then the wizard unclasped his robes and let them drop to the floor. He could smell the scent of sex clinging to his body, and felt the slight burn his organ always got when he rode a witch hard. But he hadn't been doing the riding. Hermione had…and she had made him surrender…not a word in his vocabulary until now. 

Naked, Severus strode into the bathroom, making a beeline for the shower. He slid open the door and turned on the spigot, mixing the water until it was as hot as he could stand it, then entered, letting the water flow over his body for a few minutes, soaking himself thoroughly before picking up the soap and the washcloth and washing the emissions of the night away.

But scrub as he might, he couldn't wash away the memory of Hermione driving into him until he knew nothing else but her.

That would never wash away.

* * *

A month passed without Hermione hearing anything from Severus. She contacted the solicitor, who informed her the patent was still in process and that the Potions Master would contact her when it went through. 

Hermione returned to work, but felt rather strange the first few days in her body. She had become used to navigating the wizarding world in the tall, lean, frame of Severus Snape. Now her stride was shorter and her weight oddly distributed, but in about three days she was right again. She did a hair-growing spell so her hair was restored to its proper length, and she began to dress more witchy. When she first returned to the Ministry, she noticed everyone treated her rather coldly. After about a week, they all warmed back up to her, now that she had reverted to her former friendly self. Everyone thought she must have been going through a difficult time and whatever it was, Hermione had ironed it out.

A witch named Sappho walked up to her one afternoon, said she was sorry but it seemed she made a mistake and walked off, leaving a rather perplexed Hermione behind. The worst thing was Ron.

Hermione saw him in passing for the entire month, but both were always rather busy and were satisfied with quick greetings. Toward the end of the month Hermione was feeling a little randy and in the mood for a bit of fun so approached Ron and asked him if he wanted to come over and tangle up the bed sheets for a bit.

Ron blinked at the witch.

"Er, Hermione…I'm…I'm involved with someone now. Looks serious too," Ron said gently, his brown eyes looking a bit confused, "Besides, I thought you said you were seeing someone exclusively?"

Hermione looked taken aback, then scowled.

Severus. That sneaky bastard. He cut Ron off while he was in her body. Shit. She should have buggered him.

Well, she couldn't let Ron know about the switch, so Hermione said, "Ah, yes. Didn't work out."

Ron looked sympathetic.

"Aw. Too bad Hermione. But you know, you got me thinking. I'm almost thirty now and mum's been after me to settle down, and I'm kind of tired of bouncing from bed to bed. Multiple partners are nice, but I really want a witch of my own now. Maybe a couple of little Rons too," the wizard said. "Harry's married, and he seems happy enough in America with his family. He has two girls and a boy now. Anyway, you know Susannah, the witch I've been seeing on and off for a few years now…"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, she's really a sweet witch, and she never really fooled around with too many wizards…always been kind of stuck on me, even though she knew I was a free spirit. She can cook, clean, take care of a home…she reminds me a lot of mum, you know? A nice witch. So I asked her if we could be…well…an item. And she said yes. It's been nice. Really nice, Hermione. I think she's the one."

Hermione blinked at her friend. It seemed Ron had finally grown up. She was happy for him really.

"That's wonderful, Ron," she said, embracing him and giving him a smile.

"Thanks," he said, frowning just a little. "You going to be all right? You're not going to go back to Vlad are you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. Vlad and I have irreconcilable differences," Hermione replied, trying to keep the image of her reaming a tied up and screaming Vlad with a black strap-on out of her head.

"Well, that's good then," Ron said with a satisfied nod. "You're a good looking witch, Hermione and brilliant. There's a lot of wizards out here who would give their left nut to be with you. You'll find someone."

"Yeah, I will Ron. They say there's someone for everyone. I just haven't met my wizard yet," the witch replied.

They chatted a bit more then went their separate ways. Hermione was pissed at Severus, but realized that if Ron so quickly settled in with Susannah, most likely he had been ready to move on to a real relationship anyway. Knowing Ron, the only reason he hadn't done it sooner was to be available to her as an alternative to Vlad.

Sweet, sweet Ron. Hermione hoped he'd be happy.

Hermione found upon returning to the Ministry, that Severus actually had worked on some of her projects and made a couple of advances. He kept clear notes, and his research was impeccable. Because of his work she was able to get out a Repelling potion by the end of the month. He really was a brilliant wizard.

* * *

Severus sat in the solicitor's office, looking over the patent papers. It seemed everything was in order. Now, all he and Hermione had to do was to go to a few of the many "New Product" expos that popped up all over the wizarding world, and advertise in the top magical trade journals and magazines. They would be well on their way to fame and fortune. 

The thing was, he had to go and see Hermione, something he had been avoiding for the past month. Severus was a bit put off by this. He had faced death numerous times as well as the Dark Lord, but felt hesitant to see a little witch.

A little witch that had shagged the shit out of him while in his body.

Since that night, Severus found himself in a state of mind completely alien to him. At first, he questioned his manhood. He had responded to Hermione's domination of him quite passionately. The wizard had wanted it. Did this mean he harbored some secret desire to have sex with wizards? Was he in the closet? A bottom?

It didn't help that Severus hadn't had the desire to take a witch since that night. He thought that might be more proof that he was really batting for the other side. Finally, the wizard had to knuckle under and talk to someone about it. The only one he could think of was Albus. Gods, he hated the idea…but for what seemed like the first time, Severus really needed someone else's opinion, someone who he respected and trusted. Hopefully, Albus would see this as the serious matter it was.

* * *

It took half an hour for Albus to stop laughing as Severus sat in the armchair across from the Headmaster's desk, his arms folded and his eyes glinting darkly at the tearful wizard. If it had been anyone other than Albus laughing about him not only getting trapped in a witch's body but getting penetrated by that same witch, Severus would have hexed him into the next decade. But all he could do was wait until the Headmaster calmed down. 

"Hermione certainly is brilliant," the Headmaster gasped.

After securing Albus' word that he wouldn't take any belated action, Severus had finally confessed to him about what happened on New Year's Eve and the weekend Hermione stayed with him. At first, the Headmaster was livid. He knew Severus was dark and incorrigible for the most part, but he believed the wizard had some ethics. Obviously not when it came to Hermione Granger. True, she had been the age of consent in both incidences, but she was still young and inexperienced. Until Severus got to her that is.

Which is why Albus was so delighted when he found out the retribution the witch had taken out on the wizard, and the lesson he had been forced to learn.

"Really Severus," the Headmaster chuckled, "You should thank the witch. Not many wizards have the intimate knowledge you do about what makes witches tick. Up to now, we could only guess. This is truly a first, Severus."

"A dubious honor at best, Headmaster. But I find myself…out of sorts now…" the wizard began uncertainly. He had never in his life shared his fears with anyone.

Albus imagined he was out of sorts. Severus' sexual ardor was something whispered about for years, and the Headmaster had heard some disturbing things about the condition he left many witches in. Not that he did them irreparable harm, but still he was known to put a hurting on a woman. If Hermione demonstrated even a quarter of his ardor when she possessed his body, Albus didn't doubt that the wizard had quite an experience.

"What is the problem my boy? Just say it. I know it is difficult, but just present the facts," Albus said, looking at Severus evenly.

The wizard's black eyes shifted about the office, lingering on the listening portraits.

"Could you send the portraits elsewhere Albus? I would prefer my personal business not be chatted about throughout the wizarding world," Severus said, scowling at the paintings.

Portraits were terrible gossips and loved spreading scandalous news. It was all they could do really, since they were more or less trapped in the world of imagery. Severus believing he might be gay after all these years of reaming witches would be hot news for sure.

Albus looked at the paintings.

"You heard him," Albus said, "Begone. All of you."

Grumbling, the portraits exited their frames, moving to other parts of the castle. Severus cast a silencing charm around them just in case.

Then the wizard talked to Albus, telling him all his fears and what he experienced with Hermione. At first, it was difficult for Severus, but as he talked…it became easier and the weight that seemed to rest on his chest, lightened as the words came out. Finally he was finished, and looked at the Headmaster, half expecting to be scorned and laughed at.

But Albus looked at the wizard thoughtfully.

"You've been given a great gift, Severus…truly you have. You have experienced what it is like to be a witch who has you for a lover. True, you are a wizard, Severus…and a very masculine, testosterone driven one. Sex has always been an outlet for you…the only act you could commit without restraint, the only solace you could find in a world that required strict discipline on your part. You never thought of the witches you took beyond making them orgasm, and even that, Severus, was for your own satisfaction…to prove you were a man in every respect."

"The surrender you experienced with Hermione is not because you harbor some homosexual leanings. For that moment, Severus, you were embroiled in a witch's body and emotions. You reacted as a female, because you were in a female body. You no more want a wizard to sleep with you than I do," the Headmaster said. "Most likely, you haven't been partaking of any witches because you are now so aware of what they experience, the emotions that are involved…emotions that you as a wizard had no idea existed. Now that you know how powerful they are, you are hesitant to invoke them since you've always maintained a strong sense of detachment when you took them. Knowing you make another human being feel so much is well…a deterrent now. When Hermione took you, she opened you up to another perspective. Now you see sex from both sides. You can no longer be detached. You are no longer the wizard you once were."

Severus stared at the Headmaster. What he said made sense. Terrible sense. Hermione had not only made him surrender, but made him feel.

Shit. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Selfish, non-committed sex was his one bright ray in an otherwise dark and lonely life. Now Hermoine had inadvertently given him a damn conscience. Before, all he thought about was how good a witch felt physically, not how she felt about what was happening to her and how much rode on him as he rode her. Circe's squealing piglets! How was he supposed to enjoy a quick shag now?

Severus' expression grew terrible. She'd ruined him. Hermione had ruined him.

Suddenly Severus stood up.

"Thank you for listening, Headmaster. I know what I have to do now," the wizard said, his black eyes glittering.

Albus looked up at him.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Albus asked him curiously, "Would you mind sharing your epiphany with me?"

Albus thought this was the least the wizard could do. Advising Severus Snape on his lust life was a once in a lifetime occurrence. He would like to know the results of his efforts.

"Certainly, Headmaster. I intend to go back to the source," the Potions Master replied silkily.

"Ah, closure," the Headmaster replied, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Something like that," Severus replied, exiting through the floo.

Severus stepped out into his study and wasted no time gathering up the patent papers. Then he walked into his bedroom and into his bathroom, pulling open his medicinal stores and taking out a jar of salve, pocketing it.

"You may have taken your inch of flesh, Hermione Granger, but now its time to pay the Potions Master, witch," he said under his breath. "I can't get back what you've taken from me, or return what you've given me...but I am still very much a man…and you're going to prove that to me. Over and over."

With a snarl and a great billow of robes, Severus disapparated.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her living room, reading a Potions trade magazine when she heard the knock on the door. It was about seven in the evening, and she had no idea who it could be. She closed the magazine and set it on the coffee table, then slipped her bare feet into her fuzzy slippers. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She had been doing a nightly workout since her return to her body. Severus' strength made her aware that she was decidedly out of shape, so she intended on rectifying that. She looked out the little peephole and saw Severus standing on her doorstep. He was scowling. 

Hermione's heart leaped as she saw the wizard, and immediately a pool of heat formed in her belly. She shouldn't be reacting like this, but how could she help it? She had explored that lean, strong body so many times and knew what it was capable of, from both sides. Damn. She couldn't show him though. Not after what she had done to him. He deserved it, but still…when he had taken her, he had given her some semblance of choice. That was the difference. She hadn't given him that option and felt a little guilt…she was a Gryffindor after all, but had been in a Slytherin's body. So, she had acted accordingly. And gods, it had been good.

Hermione felt another pulse, then drew in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Severus," she said, somewhat breathlessly as he stared down at her.

"Hermione," he said by way of greeting, striding past her and heading directly for the living room. The witch closed the door and followed him, her eyes on his billowing robes.

Severus stopped, turned to face her and pulled some folded parchments out of his pocket. He held them out to the witch.

"The patent papers have come through. We need to discuss the next leg of our partnership. We must arrange some demonstrations at the next few expos," he said evenly, his eyes washing over her.

Hermione took the papers from him wordlessly, sat down on the sofa and began to look them over. Severus sat down in the armchair and watched her amber eyes move from left to right. She had grown her hair back. It was now in a rather messy ponytail. His eyes raked over her clothing. She was in workout clothes and fuzzy slippers. That was good. Her body, though strong enough for a good shagging was weak in other aspects. Hermione looked up at him.

"Everything appears to be in order," she said, "can I get you something? Pumpkin juice? Wine? Firewhiskey?"

Severus noticed the little hitch in her voice when she offered him the firewhiskey. That was what she used to get him to become so uninhibited the night she took her revenge on him. The wizard realized later on that the witch's body had no tolerance for alcohol, and she had purposely given him strong drink to facilitate the act. Very shady and very effective.

"How polite of you, Hermione," he said sarcastically. "Actually asking me if I want something."

Hermione reddened and didn't reply. She knew he was referring to their last night together.

"I'll take a firewhiskey," Severus said silkily.

He noticed the reddening. He had expected a little hint of defiance at least. Obviously she felt a bit out of sorts about what she'd done to him. Well, that evened things out nicely.

Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen. She kept the liquor under the kitchen counter. She didn't have a liquor cabinet because she didn't imbibe. She took out a tumbler, washed it out and brought both the bottle and the glass to Severus, setting them down on the small table beside the armchair. She returned to the sofa and watched him pour himself a drink, those long, pale fingers wrapping around the bottle. Hermione couldn't help thinking about how she wrapped those same fingers around his member and brought herself pleasure after pleasure. She pulsed again.

Suddenly, Severus looked up at her oddly

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

He looked out of sorts for a moment.

"No," he said unconvincingly, setting the bottle down and recapping it before taking a sip of his drink.

But something was wrong. He had felt a distinct albeit faint yet pleasurable pulse come from the direction of the witch, as if she cast a small spell at him. Suddenly, he felt compelled to say something.

"Yes. What were you just thinking about?" the wizard asked her.

Hermione flushed. Why was he asking her such a thing?

"About the patent," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, witch. Now, what were you just thinking? I need to know," he demanded. "Don't make me use legilimency."

Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm an accomplished Occlumens, Severus. I learned occlumency as part of the curriculum of 'Protecting your Potions.' But you're welcome to try," she said evenly.

Severus did, and Hermione slammed her occlumency walls down, effectively blocking him from seeing anything. The Potions Master frowned at her.

"I distinctly felt something sexual from you," he said, watching for her reaction. It wasn't at all distinct or clear, but he was fishing here.

"What do you mean, you 'felt something sexual?' I didn't do anything," the witch replied, staying cool. How did he know she was thinking about handling him?

"I was pouring my drink, and I felt a physical pulse from you," he said, his eyes fixed on her face. "There was pleasure involved."

"You imagined it," Hermione responded.

"I know when I feel something, witch…and I felt something that issued from you," he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"So tell me, Hermione…what have you been doing since you've regained your body? Have you 'put it through its paces' yet?" the wizard inquired, deciding to dive in. Gods knew he hadn't touched trim since he'd diddled in hers that night.

Hermione frowned at him.

"No I haven't since you arbitrarily removed all my sexual resources," the witch said angrily. "I understand Vlad, but why did you have to cut Ron off? I enjoyed Ron."

"I simply cut him off to keep him from pursuing me," Severus lied. "I figured you could re-establish your little friendly shagfests when you returned to your own body."

"Well, Ron is involved with someone seriously now," Hermione said a bit sullenly. "Probably because you cut off his access to me."

So…the witch didn't have any sexual partners. She was probably randy as hell. He had been in her body and she had quite the little sex drive.

"If Mr. Weasley became involved with someone in such a short period of time, she is probably someone he had been considering long before I came along. You can't blame me for that," the wizard said evenly, his black eyes raking over her again. "I imagine you are hot for a bit of a shag right now, witch."

Again, he was hit with a pulse…but much stronger than the first. This time it was definitely desire. He could feel the witch's desire physically. Now wasn't this an interesting development?

Hermione had to squeeze her thighs together at the wizard's lewd comment. Damn it, he was hitting her right where it ached.

"What I'm hot for is none of your concern," she said, hoping she sounded convincing as her body protested the lie. It certainly was his concern if he were feeling randy as well.

"It is my concern, being that my 'servicing' is quite available witch. Besides, you owe me for that little switching act…not to mention my silence. I can get your degree pulled, you know," Severus said…moving in for the kill.

Hermione sighed.

"Severus, why do you always manipulate me like this? You have plenty of witches to shag. You don't even like me," Hermione said to him, her eyes glistening as she did so, hating the fact that she knew to her body it didn't matter whether he liked her or not. He was able to take it where it wanted to go in the way it wanted to be taken.

Severus leaned back in the armchair and took a sip of his drink.

"I've wondered that myself, Hermione," he said to her silkily. "In the beginning, your naiveté and the little pedestal everyone placed you on motivated me to take you. You were such a 'good girl.' I wanted to be the one to pull you off it, and teach you the hard realities of life concerning sex with wizards. The second time it was the villain in me. The idea of having you at my mercy for an entire weekend was quite delicious. You needed my cooperation and I just couldn't pass up a young, nubile witch with a next to untouched body, a body that I broke in. Besides, you agreed to it, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him, silent. Severus leveled his eyes at her and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Now as to what happened between us when our bodies were switched, I've had time to consider it. I don't believe that you were motivated by revenge when you shagged me…not truly. When you switched our bodies, you had the antidote ready to change us back, so that tells me you meant to place me in an uncomfortable situation for a little while, possibly as payback for my treatment of you in the past. It was only because you had no more antidote that we remained switched for a month. If the bottle hadn't broken, it would have been a quick little bit of vengeance on your part. As a Slytherin, I understand the need for vengeance."

"However, Hermione…when you took on my body, you took on my inclinations as well. At some point, egged on my physical nature and my proximity, you decided shagging me would be the ultimate revenge. That was a distinctly Slytherin thought. You didn't have the discipline to handle my desires. I understand that now…but that doesn't mean what you did to me will be forgiven. When I returned to Hogwarts, Hermione…I was not the same man and had doubts about…about…my own sexuality. It plagued my thoughts morning and night. My dreams…gods, they were nightmares because I was responding to my own body taking me. I began to question my manhood. I actually had to go to Albus for advice."

Here he frowned blackly at Hermione, who made a choked noise that sounded very much like swallowed laughter. Severus Snape having to share his sexual fears with Albus? Gods. He probably had to tell him the entire story from beginning to end. Hermione fought back the urge to burst out laughing.

"How did Albus respond?" she asked him, her voice strained as she held a straight face.

Severus continued to scowl at her. It was obvious she found this funny. Well, she wouldn't be laughing in a little while.

"After he stopped laughing and saying how brilliant you were for besting me, he opened my eyes to a few things that I didn't see at first. He actually put my fears at ease…at least psychologically. Physically…"

He looked at her meaningfully.

"…physically I still have to come to terms with my sexuality as it stands. I need to know I haven't lost my fire. You're going to help me with that, witch. Tonight. Regardless of what my mind tells me, I am a man who requires physical proof. You will provide that."

This time Severus was hit with such a powerful pulse he actually gasped. He looked at Hermione, realization hitting him. He was still intimately connected with her body and could feel its sexual responses to him. When he switched back, he had taken a part of Hermione with him. That could be the only explanation.

He arched an eyebrow at the witch. She wanted him. This would not be one-sided. For some reason, Severus felt good about that. Normally, he wouldn't have cared. Another side effect from being shagged.

Hermione was being bombarded by waves of lust. She had suspected his visit wasn't all business. She shouldn't want the bastard, but damn it…she did. She knew he would fulfill her. Hermione shifted on the sofa, dropping her eyes so Severus wouldn't see the heat she knew was reflected in them. Let him think he had her again. Let him think she was giving in to his manipulations and not her own desire. She didn't want the wizard to know she desired him. It was too sick after all he had put her through.

"I haven't been with anyone intimately since my night with you, Hermione. I believe it is because I now know what witches feel during sex…the great emotion involved. As a wizard, I had no such emotion…only lust, so it was easy to remain detached. Now, if I take a witch, it won't be the same for me, and I don't want to be wrapped up in her surrender. I think, Hermione…you've ruined me for sex. At least the kind of sex I am used to…"

Severus' eyes went hard, very hard as he looked at the witch who had made him surrender.

"But, I need to feel you surrender to me now. Totally, completely and more intensely than when I surrendered to you. I am not able to take away what you've done to me, Hermione, but I know I can top it. Being taken by a wizard who knows your every intimate sexual desire should be an experience you will never forget. I will be as securely cemented in your mind as you are in mine. It will not be the kind of revenge I would like it to be, but it is better than feeling my surrender was greater than yours. I will at least be able to sleep at night when I'm done with you."

Severus gripped the sides of the armchair as pulse after pulse of desire poured over him from the witch. It was hot as fire, aching, thrilling. He fought to maintain a cool demeanor as he felt her need for his body flow over him. This was another new experience for him, and he didn't want her to know of their connection.

Not yet.

* * *

Hermione still had her eyes lowered, only now she had both her arms wrapped around herself tightly as if trying to hold what she was feeling inside. The Potions Master managed to adjust to the strong pulses he felt coming from the witch and leaned toward her. 

"Hermione…look at me," he said, his face unreadable.

Hermione continued to look down. She didn't want to meet his gaze.

"Look at me witch," he said again.

Stubbornly Hermione would not respond.

Severus stood up and strode over to the sofa, standing over the witch and looking down at her.

Hermione could see the lower part of his robes as he stood there silently. She could also seem to feel the heat of his body, and hear him breathing rather quickly. Suddenly she felt fingers gripping her chin and forcing her face upward. She met the dark eyes of the Potions Master, who studied her face.

"You're trying to hide it from me," he said in a low voice. "But you can't. I know what you want witch, even if you lie to yourself about it."

"I don't want anything from you. You are a domineering bastard," she hissed at him even as her belly twisted upon itself at the touch of his fingers on her skin. She twisted her chin out of his hand. The Potions Master's black eyes glittered.

"I really think, Hermione, that's what you find so sexy about me," the wizard said, grasping her wrist and yanking her out of the chair so she was suddenly flush against his body. "The fact that I am a domineering bastard who will twist any scenario possible to get at you. It saves you the trouble of coming to me, doesn't it?"

Hermione pushed at his chest, trying to separate from him. The proximity of his body was doing things to her…delicious things.

"I've never wanted to come to you," she hissed up at him.

Severus could still feel her pulses of need.

"You want me to bed you, Hermione…only you are too cowardly to admit it," he shot back at her, adjusting her in his arms and pulling her tighter against him. He fell silent for a moment, and Hermione got the distinct impression he was listening to something.

"If fact, you want me to do more than bed you," he said, his black eyes staring at her. "You want me to do things that no wizard has ever done."

Hermione looked up at the wizard, her eyes narrowed. The witch was no child any longer. She had plenty of sexual experience and had tried almost everything at least once.

"I don't think you can do that, Severus…the blow to your ego it must be. I am well rounded in the sex department, believe me. I didn't sit on my laurels after you."

Severus looked at her rather thoughtfully.

"Do you forget, Hermione? I occupied your body for a month. I experienced your most intimate desires. I know one aspect of them has never been fulfilled for you. I know it like I know myself, witch," he said to her.

Hermione searched her memory to see if there was anything that was lacking. Not that she knew.

"What is it then?" she asked him, frowning.

"This," he replied, picking her up and locking his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. He could feel her body's reaction thrumming through him as he did so, longing, hungry, wanting more contact.

At first, Hermione struggled, then just let it happen. Severus was a good kisser, though she imagined he didn't kiss much. He didn't. He kissed her slow, almost lazily, sucking on her lips at first, then slipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it slowly. Hermione began to feel very lightheaded and began to kiss him back. Then he pulled away and set her back down, his black eyes studying her as he felt the waves of desire wash over him, slower now, softer yet still hungry.

Hermione's eyes were closed, and her lips still pursed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him…then seemed to snap out of it.

"You see, I know what you need, Hermione…emotionally," the wizard said. "That is what will make you surrender to me. Mr. Weasley and that animal Vlad did not meet your desire for emotional connection. I can do it. I will do it, if only to possess you more completely than any other wizard has."

"You have never been loved, Hermione…or been in love as far as I can tell. Therefore sex has always been physical for you, and for a witch…that isn't enough. Your body might be sated, but your emotions are starved. I do not love you, but I know what you need to feel complete. How you need to be kissed, to be touched. You haven't had much of that in your life."

Hermione almost felt like crying. It was true. She had never been in love and although she found physical release with Ron and Vlad, it wasn't emotional release. She and Ron romped in the bed, they weren't lovers in the true sense of the word. Ron might kiss her, but they were rough playful kisses, and tickling was the closest he came to caresses.

And Vlad had never heard of foreplay in his life it seemed. Domination was his only motivation. Even the first time they had sex, that was all it was…rough, strong, dominating sex. He might have kissed her twice and kneaded her breasts as if they were made of dough. The wizard was more focused on driving into all her orifices and bending her into all types of positions for better access.

Hermione also had short, quick trysts with a wizard or two that struck her fancy, but again, all were hot and fast interactions focused on the act itself. Hermione was a woman like any other woman, and wanted more…yes…but she never could seem to find a wizard that would take the time to move her heart or even her mind like he moved her body. True to form, the witch simply pushed this aspect of her sex life to the back of her mind, rather than dwell on it and be miserable. She never had a love life, and honestly doubted she ever would.

Hermione was pretty and brilliant, but she couldn't play the games witches and wizards played. She wouldn't pretend she was helpless or dumb herself down so a wizard might feel a sense of responsibility and protectiveness toward her. Most wizards didn't want a woman smarter than they were. Or one that was too independent. Hermione was both.

Severus' kiss had moved her, though she didn't want to admit it to the wizard. There were never slow, lazy kisses for her, or moments of just being held or caressed. It was always the bare bones of appreciation, then the sex. Severus knew this. Hermione had no idea when she created her potion, what the long-term effects would be. She would never be able to market it the way it was. Severus would have to tell her, but not now.

"You can try to deny it, Hermione, but you want more than sex, witch," the wizard said quietly, "You want kisses and caresses, to be held and to be told more in the heat of passion than your trim is good. You want what every witch wants. At least a sense of connection, if not love. No one has ever given you that. Emotionally, you are still a virgin, witch."

Hermione scowled at him.

"I've been with plenty of wizards," she said. "And there's certainly nothing virginal about me, Severus. You took care of that years ago."

Severus looked at her with an odd expression.

"Did I, Hermione? I took you, but gave you nothing else…just like every wizard after me. But…maybe I am mistaken. Have you never been in love witch?" he asked her.

"Have you?" she retorted. She didn't like the wizard delving into her psyche this way.

"I am a different story, Hermione. I purposely avoided entanglements such as love. It was a choice with me because of the kind of life I led. I don't believe it is that way with you," he said evenly, loosening his hold on her a bit. "I ask you again, have you ever been in love with a wizard who shagged you? Or at least emotionally invested?"

"Ron," she said weakly.

Severus snorted.

"Mr. Weasley was your friend. Certainly there was an attachment, but not the kind I am speaking of…and you know that. If you felt that way for Mr. Weasley, there would have been more between you than the occasional pleasurable tumble. Remember, I spoke to him. There was no possessiveness, no jealousy, no horrible sense of loss when I said I was involved with someone else. Only acceptance. Nothing more."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Your silence says it all, Hermione," the wizard said, releasing one of her arms and looping his own into her other.

Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket, aimed it at the front door and warded it securely with his signature. So much for interruptions. He looked down at Hermione.

"Come with me, witch," he said, "I'm about to give surrender a new definition for you."

Hermione dragged her feet as Severus pulled her toward the bedroom, though she didn't know why. He didn't either. He could feel her ache clearly. Why couldn't she be honest about this? Admit, at least to herself that she was randy for him.

Because it would be giving in to him, that's why…on a completely different level. He would no longer be her devil incarnate. He'd be more like her savior.

Severus entered the bedroom, pulling the witch behind him. He released her and closed the bedroom door, warding it as well.

"You act like I'm going to run away from you," Hermione said to him. She didn't have her wand with her, having left it in her robes when she changed into her workout clothing.

Severus reached in his pocket and pulled out the jar of salve. He set it on the nightstand within easy reach. Hermione's eyes widened. She knew what that brand of salve was used for. Vlad had jars and jars of it.

"You just might try," the wizard said, smirking at her and starting to unbutton his robes.

Severus wasn't worried about Hermione running.

She might look a bit upset at seeing the salve…but her pulsing hadn't slowed a bit.

* * *

In fact, Hermione's pulsing increased when the Potions Master placed the salve on the nightstand. It also became somewhat…sharper, more intense. Severus paused for a moment, looking at the witch. Hermione was looking at the jar of salve, her breathing increasing noticably before she looked at him, slightly flushed. 

"She wants me to bugger her. Her dark side ignited the moment she saw the salve," the wizard thought, his eyes hooding a bit.

It seemed he would have to meet her darker needs first. Well, he could do that. He hadn't had a good blowjob in a while. She wanted to be dominated? He'd oblige her, then he'd give her what she craved.

"Undress," Severus said to the witch, opening his robes and sliding them off. He tossed them over to the wooden chair sitting against the wall. "Or would you rather I undressed you?"

Severus was working on his cuffs now and his trousers were extremely tented. If the wizard thought he might have lost his fire for witches, he had been terribly, terribly wrong. His eyes fell on Hermione's mouth, and he remembered her performing orally for him seven years ago. He had taught her what to do New Year's Eve, and the witch didn't forget. She had been delicious.

In answer, Hermione pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her full breasts encased in a white cotton bra. Severus' eyes glittered as he quickly unfastened his shirt buttons. Hermione's eyes seemed unable to decide what she wanted to look at…his pale chest and ribbed abdomen or the enormous tent in his trousers. Her eyes flicked back and forth, the pulsing of her dark desire increasing.

"Do you remember how to give a decent blowjob, witch?" Severus asked her, taking off his shirt, his lean, muscular torso visible. The pulse that hit him felt strong enough to knock him back several feet. His nostrils flared.

"Would it matter to you if I didn't?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Severus replied, feeding her masochism. "I'd shove my tool between your sweet little lips anyway. It's like riding a broom, witch. Once you latch on it will all come back to you."

Hermione released a gush of fluid as Severus undid his trousers. The wizard then sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots and socks. He could feel her body's every response…and it was a heady secret. Knowing the witch wanted to blow him and get reamed by him was a real turn on for the wizard. It was the first time he really knew a witch wanted to perform these acts for him. Other witches had done it, but he was never sure if it was because they wanted to or because he expected it of them. Hermione wanted to do it.

Severus wished Hermione would tell him how she felt. It would be a turn on to hear such a dirty admission from the witch's lips…but that wouldn't happen. He was the monster, the bad guy, the wizard who made her do all kinds of sexual acts for his own selfish pleasure. Oh well. Up to this point, he had been. True, he did still have his own agenda, but this encounter was going to be very different than any sex he had before. After the domination, that is.

Severus stood up and pulled down his trousers, stepping out of them and sending them sailing to the chair as well. Hermione was in her white cotton knickers now. She started to take them off.

"Leave them on," Severus said, sitting back down on the bed in his silk boxers, his legs parted. Hermione looked luscious standing there bare breasted, trying to hide her excitement. Time to feed her need.

Severus looked down at his tented boxers, then at the witch.

"You know what I want," he said to Hermione.

The witch did her best to look reluctant, but Severus felt the strong pulse of lust her body gave off. He decided to be even more dominant as Hermione started to walk toward him.

"No," he said, holding up one pale hand. The witch stopped.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said, his black eyes glinting as he throbbed.

Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy.

"My hands and knees? I won't," she said defiantly, but the signals her body was sending him were off the charts.

"Either you do it, or I will force you down myself," he said. The wizard meant it too.

Severus drew a deep breath as Hermione's desire blasted over him hot as dragon's breath. Damn, there had to be a way to tone his reception of her responses down. He'd figure it out later. Hermione slowly and insolently dropped to her hands and knees, her amber eyes narrowed as if she were angry. Severus knew she wasn't.

"Now, witch…come over here," he breathed. "Right between my legs."

Severus purposely didn't tell her to crawl, but Hermione knew what he expected her to do. He wanted to feed her need to be subjugated, but not degrade her verbally in the process. He still had to make an emotional connection to her after this.

Hermione slowly crawled the several feet, moving her body between his legs. The wizard throbbed powerfully as the witch obeyed him. Oh gods, this was good and she hadn't even touched him yet.

"Rise up on your knees," he ordered her, falling back on his elbows. Hermione obeyed him, resting on her knees between his legs, his silk boxers tented before her.

"Unveil what will undoubtedly be the source of your pleasure tonight witch," Severus said, thrusting his hips a bit.

"You like ordering me about," Hermione said in a husky voice. She was doing a terrible job of hiding her desire, much to Severus' appreciation.

"Yes I do. Now unveil me, witch," the wizard replied with an impatient snarl.

Hermione looked up into the wizard's glittering eyes for a moment, then slowly raised her hands and caught hold of the elastic band of his black silk boxers. She reflexively licked her lips, causing Severus to buck a bit in reaction, then she lifted the fabric high and drew it down, revealing his thick, pulsing organ. Now it was Hermione's eyes that glittered as she looked at the wizard's leaking organ. Severus could feel her lust pouring over him as she looked at the tool she had owned and enjoyed for a month, the appendage that for an eternal moment, let her experience what it was intimately like to be a wizard in the throes of passion. It was such a strong, delicate, sensitive organ.

Severus groaned as her need washed over him.

"I expect you to do more than look, witch," he said to her hoarsely. He shuddered as he felt her hand grasp the base of him, and her soft, warm mouth enclose the throbbing head.

"Yessss," Severus hissed as she applied suction, his loins shuddering in pleasure as Hermione began to lick him as if he were a lusciously flavored lollipop, covering every inch of flesh, her soft tongue washing over his shaft, wetting him and leaving his flesh glistening with her saliva. The witch grasped him with both hands and began working them up and down his length, her mouth once again covering him.

"Oh dear gods," Severus groaned as he watched her work.

Hermione was dripping as she attacked the Potions Master's tool, remembering how sensitive it was, how easily it responded to the slightest stimulus. She knew how to handle it, because she had handled it, and was determined to make the wizard go out of his mind with pleasure if she could. She was no longer the naïve witch he had tricked into his bed years ago. Hermione had experience, and she'd be damned if he didn't recognize just how much she'd grown. She nibbled on his shaft like an ear of corn and the Potions Master jerked and cursed as her teeth and lips moved over him hungrily before returning to his head and sucking deeply.

"Fuck!" he hissed, sitting up and wrapping his fist in the witch's hair. "Swallow me," he demanded hoarsely, dragging her over him now, thrusting into her mouth lustfully. Hermione couldn't swallow him, but returned her hands to his thick shaft and caressed it as she bobbed over the swollen head, dragging her lips and making loud sucking noises that made the wizard go wild.

Gods damn Hermione was exquisite.

Severus felt the familiar tightening and yanked himself from the witch's mouth. He had to drag her back by her hair, she was so intent on finishing him. He jerked her head back so her hot eyes met his.

"You're wanton," he said to her breathlessly, then stood up and stepped over her. Hermione turned.

"Stay right where you are, witch," he breathed as he picked up the jar of salve and opened it.

Hermione remained on her knees as her bottom wriggled reflexively.

Severus tugged his silk boxers down around his thighs and generously covered his throbbing member with salve, his eyes on Hermione as he did so. The witch was kneeling over the bed in the perfect position to be penetrated, her forehead resting on the mattress submissively. The pulses he received from her were sharp and hungry. Dark. Severus almost drooled on himself as he knelt behind her and pulled down her white knickers, spreading her cheeks and looking at her little puckerhole. He knew he wasn't the first wizard to take her this way, but it was his first time, and that made it special enough.

Severus slid his salve-coated hand between Hermione's cheeks and heard the witch hiss, her body jerking at the contact as the cold salve came in contact with her flesh.. Time to feed her dark nature a little more.

Severus stood up, hearing Hermione's gasp as he moved away from her to retrieve his wand from his discarded robes pocket. He returned to her quickly, kneeling and pressing the tip against her rectum and muttering a cleansing spell. Hermione writhed for a moment as it took effect, then stilled, panting heavily.

"The first thing I thought when you switched our bodies witch, was that I should bugger you for that indignity. Finally, I get my chance," he breathed. "I want you to know, witch, this is personal…for my vengeance and my own selfish pleasure"

Again he felt Hermione's lust burst over him…and this time it almost felt like needles pricking his skin. She wanted to be punished. Well, he would take what he needed. Most likely there would be some pain, but nothing like she expected…again, Severus was thinking of the connection he needed to make. He didn't want to break the witch this way. Yet…that didn't stop him from thrusting hard and sinking into her tightness hungrily, the witch crying out as he burrowed deep into her body, wrapping her around his thickness and plunging through her forcefully.

Hermione cried out, her pulse of darkness egging the wizard on as he pulled back from her tightness and buried himself inside her again, deeper this time, grasping her waist and pulling her back as he drove into her.

"Severus!" the witch shrieked.

"That's my name," he assured her as he pulled back and plunged into her again.

"This isn't a needle, witch…but I'm sure you feel my sting," he gasped at her, finding his rhythm and hitting Hermione with a steady stroke, the witch crying out as he filled her over and over. "There's no switching here. I'm going to ride your sweet bum until I'm satisfied."

Hermione choked as Severus hit her extra hard to drive his point home, his shaft caressed by her tight sphincter muscles as they tried to expel him, only increasing his pleasure as he bounced off her soft cheeks. Gods, the bliss was overwhelming.

"Who's the man?" he demanded of Hermione, who could only cry out. "Who's the man, witch?" he asked her again, speeding up now, penetrating the witch with abandon.

"Who's the man, Hermione?" he cried, really putting it to the witch.

"YOU! YOU SEVERUS!" Hermione screeched as the Potions Master lunged so deep he drove the breath from her body.

"Yessss. You know that, don't you?" he breathed, pistoning into her hungrily, grasping Hermione's shoulders now, pulling her into his stroke until she keened long and loud, orgasming. He felt her pulsing and continued to take her for a good while before he let go, groaning as he filled her, shuddering and falling over her back, burying himself in her up to the hilt.

"I'm the man!" he gasped, thrusting slightly as the heat of his release washed back over him, the witch's back quivering under his chest. "You know that, don't you witch?"

Hermione whimpered, overcome by her release and his ardor.

"That's just what I thought you'd say," Severus hissed, pulling out of her with a pop, his deflating organ resting sated against his thigh.

He wouldn't need it for a while.

* * *

Severus' black eyes rested on Hermione's buttocks for a moment, watching it slowly close, his thick release dripping between her cheeks. He growled a bit at the sight. He had enjoyed that…in fact the wizard believed he enjoyed it more because he knew Hermione had liked it. It wasn't one-sided as it usually was for him. He picked his wand up off the floor and scourgified the witch, then himself. He rose and caught hold of Hermione's arm. 

"Up you go and into the bed, witch," he said, pulling her up. He wasn't rough, just firm.

Still panting, Hermione obediently climbed into the bed. Severus could feel her lustful pulses slow somewhat, but there was an underlying, hungering throb that was much softer. The wizard climbed into the bed and turned toward her. Hermione was looking away from him.

"Don't want to look at me?" he asked her softly.

"No," the witch replied.

This was the cold part of sex for Hermione. The awkward part. The aftermath where the wizard lay on his side of the bed, and she on hers, silent until he either got hard again or left. But she knew Severus wasn't leaving. He was going to use her until he was sated.

"Am I that ugly?" he asked her

"Yes," Hermione said meanly, wanting to hurt the wizard's feelings.

Severus smirked at her.

"Well, luckily for me I have other attributes that make up for my lack of rugged good looks," he replied, his black eyes washing over her. He could feel the coldness in her now, and knew it was a protective coldness.

"How can such a hot, passionate little witch turn into an ice princess only a moment later?" Severus asked her, pressing his nose into her hair and inhaling its jasmine scent, then shifting closer so his body rested against her side. Hermione tried to shift over to break the contact, but Severus pulled her back against him.

"I want to feel you against me," he said.

He felt that underlying pulse ripple a bit as the witch looked at him.

"Why? So you can get hard again?" she snorted at him.

"No. Because you are soft, warm and feel good next to me," he responded.

Hermione just blinked at the wizard. No one had ever said that to her before. Sustained contact was for sustained sex. Not because she just felt good.

Severus felt the smooth pulse grow a bit stronger. It was warming too. Not so much coldness now. He placed a pale hand on her belly and felt her draw a sudden breath at the contact. He began to rub her gently.

"I don't believe I've ever told you how alluring I find you, Hermione," the Potions Master said.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Alluring? Severus, you just wanted to do me, plain and simple. You already said you wanted to knock me off my pedestal. You did it," she said sharply. "Not only did you knock me off, you rolled me in the mud."

Severus chuckled.

"Maybe I just wanted to be your first," the Potions Master said, "Maybe I knew that if I tried to approach you honestly, you would have seen me as a lecherous old Potions Professor just trying to get some young snatch."

"That's exactly what you were," Hermione spat at him. "Don't try to put a romantic spin on it now. I'm not falling for it, Severus."

The Potions Master smirked.

"Yes, I was," he replied. "But you're a mature witch now, Hermione. Brilliant, independent and lovely. You can think circles around those sanctimonious bastards that trail Vargas around as if they're sniffing his ass. They're scared to death of you, as well they should be. You've already turned the field on its ear with your 'Aisle of Non-magic.' Wait until they get a load of that. You're going to be in the history books, witch. Just like I knew you'd be. And that, my dear, is definitely alluring."

Hermione looked at the pale wizard lying beside her, his warm body pressing into her hip. Was he serious? He looked it.

Severus could feel her warming towards him even more. It felt good to tell the witch what he actually thought of her. And he did find her alluring, though he wouldn't have ever admitted that to either her or himself before the switch.

Suddenly, the Potions Master pulled the witch toward him and kissed her, capturing her lips between his own and sucking on them gently, tasting them before once again probing her mouth, reveling in its softness before drawing away.

Hermione stared at him, obviously deeply affected.

"I thought you didn't kiss?" she said softly.

Severus' black eyes glittered at her.

"I do now," he replied, rolling on top of the witch and attacking her mouth once again, gently but hungrily.

Hermione was shocked, but damn, it was nice to be kissed. The wizard wasn't trying to position himself to take her again. He was just…kissing her. And doing a fine job of it. Hermione began to kiss him back, and Severus felt her arms encircle his back. He had never had a woman hold him like this unless he was driving into her body. Hermione's pulse now seemed to envelope him in its warmth, drawing him in as the connection manifested. Severus moved from Hermione's mouth to her throat, kissing and sucking it gently as the witch sighed with pleasure.

"You're doing this to make me surrender," she said to the wizard, her eyes closed as his warm lips moved over her skin.

"Yes," he answered as he moved lower, his hands beginning to caress her body as he approached the swell of her breasts. Hermione began to heat up again…desire pooling in her belly. Severus felt the swell of lust in her but had no intentions on shagging her for quite some time. She arched upward as his mouth closed over her hard nipple, and she let out a groan as Severus suckled her, his other hand gently caressing her other breast, then sliding over her waist and hip, slowly and appreciatively.

"Gods, this feels so good," she sighed. She had never experienced a wizard taking this much time with her before as Severus continued kissing and caressing every part of her body, moving over her shoulders, his lank hair dragging across her skin.

The wizard was finding kissing Hermione this way extremely pleasurable. Her skin was soft and warm, her body undulating under his administration. He could feel her emotion too, and it was as if he were inebriated by it, everything around him blurring and becoming unreal. The only thing real was Hermione. He ran his lips down between her breasts and tongued them, the witch cursing softly now.

"Are you going to shag me?" she asked the wizard, her pelvis grinding under him.

Severus paused and looked up at her.

"Not yet, witch," he replied, "I find your body delectable this way as well. There's time for shagging you later."

Hermione's head fell back. He'd rather kiss her body than shag her. No wizard had ever wanted that.

Severus shuddered as he felt a powerful pulse burst of emotion from Hermione. Suddenly he was aware of her hands in his hair, pulling him upward painfully. Before he could complain the witch rolled him over on his back. Knowing her strength, Severus would have never believed it possible. The witch climbed on top of him and began to kiss him much the same way as he kissed her.

The Potions Master never had a witch claim him this way. Actually, besides Hermione taking him as a wizard, he had never been in this situation before. He gasped as Hermione slid down to his throat, then to his ear, sticking her tongue in it and making him shudder. His hands rested on the witch's back lightly as her soft mouth moved over his body. She was kissing his chest now, her breasts sliding over his stomach. He hissed when her mouth suckled his nipple, and again when she ran her tongue over the ridges of his abdomen. Her hands seemed to be everywhere. Gods, this felt amazing. Hermione's emotions rolled over him in waves as she kissed and licked his body, her mouth moving over his erection now, but not taking it in, now moving to his thighs. He buckled reflexively

Hermione didn't know what was happening to her, but she wanted to taste every inch of Severus, and hear his silky voice rise and fall in pleasure. She had felt such a swell inside when he said he didn't want to shag her (yet) that she had to react. The feel of his hard, lean body under her lips and hands was so arousing, so exciting. She knew instinctively she was the first witch to treat him in such a manner. It was another first.

Severus yanked Hermione back up and embraced her tightly, delving into her mouth hungrily then rolling back on top of her, and starting the entire process of tasting her body all over again, this time delving into her core with his tongue, feeling the witch arching into his mouth as he licked and lashed her. She cried out when he lightly bit her nub, then kissed it, suckling gently. Hermione was leaking profusely and he drank in every drop thirstily, then probed inside her heat for more, making the witch orgasm so strongly his face was covered in her release.

"Damn," he breathed, swallowing her down.

Both of their bodies were slick with sweat as Hermione pulled him back up and planted kisses on his face before falling to his mouth, tasting her own essence as she did so and rolling back on top of him.

It was like some kind of sensate dream for both witch and wizard. There was a sense of unreality…as if the entire world had come to a stop and they were the only ones in motion. For Severus it was doubly affecting. He had never been appreciated this much by a witch. It was always "do me". But this, Hermione was deliberately doing this for his pleasure as much as her own. He watched as she lifted his organ and greedily drew it into her mouth, and he thrust upward in reaction to that blissful heat surrounding him.

The wheels were turning in Severus' head even as he groaned in pleasure while the witch blew him, her chestnut locks resting on his thighs. Even if he had his fire back for other witches…after this, shit…he knew having sex with them would most likely feel like a sorry imitation. He liked being treated this way…feeling wanted beyond his rather gifted endowment, though Hermione certainly was enjoying it at the moment. The wizard realized that only an emotional connection could make sex like this possible. But he couldn't form one with every witch who came his way. He didn't want to.

Suddenly Hermione stopped sucking him and sat up, shifting her body forward until her core pressed down on his hardened organ. The witch's amber eyes rested on his face for a moment, full of fire and desire, her lust pouring over him. She wanted sex.

Severus lifted his head to see her better as she grasped his erection, positioned herself over it, then slid down, sheathing him deep inside her pulsing warmth, moaning with pleasure. Severus let out a growl as she came to rest against his thighs, and his hands gripped her small waist.

"I'm going to shag you again, Severus," she breathed at him.

"Yes, you are," he agreed, shifting his hold on her slightly, "but this time my tool is where it rightfully belongs, witch. Attached to me."

Hermione gave the wizard a slow, sexy smile . . . then she went to work.

* * *

Hermione took her time as she rose and fell on Severus, sliding on to his hard flesh her eyes closed in pleasure. Severus hissed as she wound her pelvis lustfully, twisting his organ inside her, then tightening her inner muscles, her sleeve seeming to suck on his shaft as she rode him. The witch then leaned forward, placing her small hands on his shoulders for leverage as she began to speed up, her hair framing her face, her mouth dropping open. 

Severus let the witch ride him, groaning and fighting the urge to thrust as she began to bounce on him, her buttocks rising and falling, her amber eyes blazing into his like two fiery suns, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Gods, the witch was good, her tight sleeve pulsing over him wetly, her emotions pouring over him in a flood. Severus had never let a witch take control before, and Hermione never had a wizard patient enough to give her free reign, so both witch and wizard were on new sexual ground, and loving it.

"Yes, Hermione…yes witch," Severus hissed, his black eyes watching Hermione's breasts swinging back and forth from her ardor, her body glowing with sweat. She was wanton and beautiful.

Severus felt his back arching as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him at every penetration of the witch's sweet body. Finally he pulled Hermione down to him, locking his mouth to hers and wrapping his arms around her. He began to thrust, holding the witch as close to him as he could, plunging up through her softness, Hermione crying out into his mouth as she kissed him passionately. Severus rolled her to the side, never missing a stroke, never breaking the contact of their bodies. He pulled away from her mouth.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, his eyes hot as the witch jerked and cried out in his arms. He felt a powerful pulse of emotion wash over him. "I want more of you. So much more of you, Hermione."

Hermione lay in the wizard's arms, completely lost to him. Severus was holding her so close, his hard, lean body flexing against her as he stroked her hungrily. As far as she was concerned he could have as much of her as she could give him. Again, he kissed her passionately. Hermione had never had so much intimate contact with a wizard, and even more heat poured through her…she wanted more of him too.

Severus felt the pulse of lust underneath her connection, and without separating, he rolled on top of her, still keeping her close. There would be no rising up on his hands this time. He was staying body to body with the witch until the very end. Severus increased the speed of his stroke and his depth, pushing with his toes to add strength as he rippled over Hermione's body, burying himself in her to the hilt, the witch crying out his name now and starting to babble unintelligibly. Severus felt her lust and her emotion flow together in one continuous pulse now. He pulled away from her mouth.

"Hermione, I've always taken you," he gasped against her ear, never slowing down, "Now I'm asking you to give yourself to me…asking you…not demanding it of you. I want every part of you witch. Not just your body but your emotion, your secret desires, your darkest needs. Let them all go Hermione…let me have all of you."

Hermione sobbed and Severus felt such a powerful pulse wash over him it felt as if his hair was blown back. He began to piston into the witch for all he was worth, clutching her to him.

"You feel good in my arms. I won't let you go," he panted. "Surrender to me, Hermione. Of your own free will this time. I know what you need. I felt it when I was in your body. I feel it now."

Severus was taking the witch so hard and fast that she was nothing but a pulsing, shuddering, pleasure-filled extension of his lust…his need. She could feel the wizard's need for her, his longing to possess every part of her. She felt it and she was going under, her entire body igniting then pulling in upon itself until she felt as small as a pinpoint, Severus' pounding member seeming like the pulse of the universe. Severus felt her coil inside and drove frantically into the witch, trying to break her free, to make her release

"Come for me, Hermione," he breathed, "Come for me harder, stronger and with more passion than you have ever come for any other wizard, witch. Let it all go."

Severus locked his mouth to hers again, driving into her brutally, seeking to burst the dam that held back her flow as her emotions pulsed over him wildly, hard and soft, undulating, swallowing him up and drawing him into her world. He felt Hermione breaking apart before she broke and slammed into the witch, melding with her, becoming one with her as she screamed, arched and burst, hot flow pouring out of her, the witch feeling as if her very soul had been shattered into a million pieces and was now falling into blissful space, tiny bits of herself drifting downward, spiraling, her axis the pole of iron pulsing inside her clutching core.

Severus had released the exact moment she did, shouting something incoherently as he came strongly, his release rushing through him in a burning stream of pleasure, his entire body shuddering from the force of it as Hermione bore down on him. He was dizzy, disoriented, disconnected from everything but the soft, living body quaking beneath him. He felt as if he could stay inside the witch forever as she throbbed around him. There was no desire to pull out when his climax ended…and he lay on Hermione heavily, their hearts thudding against each other. This had been something different. Something amazing.

Hermione felt boneless as she lay under the wizard…boneless and spent. She had never had a more intense and rewarding orgasm in her life. Hell, she had never had a more satisfying sexual encounter for that matter. And who was the wizard to give it to her of all the wizards in the wizarding world?

Severus Fucking Snape.

Dear gods.

* * *

Severus dozed for about an hour, Hermione lying beside him, studying his profile, trying to come to terms with what happened between them. When the wizard awoke, he looked at the witch and said, "We should discuss the upcoming expos," and rolled out of the bed. He scourgified himself and dressed, exiting the bedroom. 

Hermione also dressed and followed him into the living room. He was sitting on the sofa in front of the coffee table, looking through her trade magazines. Hermione sat down beside him, but not too closely. Together they chose three expos to start with, Hermione saying she would contact the directors tomorrow and arrange the demonstrations. The first expo would be a month from now. It was a big one too.

Satisfied with their arrangement, Severus rose and told Hermione he would see he at the expo. Then just like that, he left. There was no mention of what occurred in the bedroom only an hour or so ago.

Well, that was standard Severus. "Squish, Squish. Thank you, witch."

But it had felt like something more…much more.

Now Hermione lay in her bed, mulling over what had happened between them. Gods, he had been so unlike his usual, selfish, dominating self this time…well after he got his blowjob and buggered her. The wizard told her straight out he was doing it for vengeance. But as for the sex…hadn't he made it clear this was payback for the switch as well as a way for her to insure his silence about the uncontrolled experiment? Just because he was good didn't change that. It wasn't like he wanted to continue.

Hermione snorted. Like she would. Just because the wizard gave her the most intense, powerful, enjoyable and yes…emotional sexual experience of her life…it didn't mean she would let him become her lover. Especially after the start they had.

True, back then Severus lived under an entirely different set of circumstances. He was a spy for Voldemort. He faced death every day. He couldn't form relationships then. But the wizard had been free of the Dark Lord for years now, and still he didn't have a steady relationship with anyone. He still operated the same as he did before. Bedding witches indiscriminately and forming no relationships, giving no commitments. Why would he change now?

Hermione scowled.

He was probably at Hogwarts right now, gloating and patting himself on the back for making her respond to him the way she did. She desired him and showed him that she did in no uncertain terms. She had done things to him that she hadn't done to any other wizard. He had gotten to her

Hermione's eyes darkened. Severus really had been amazing. It was as if he knew everything she needed and how she needed it. And he had kissed her, over and over again…very passionately. Gods, he could kiss. And he had held her, talked to her without being lewd or obscene. He didn't act anything like she thought he would after being shagged by her. She thought the wizard would do his best to leave her in pieces, unable to even walk. Even when he took her anally, he wasn't as brutal as she initially believed he would be, though the gods knew he was thorough.

Hermione felt a dark pulse go through her at the memory. That had been so…right. Then she sighed. This was Severus she was thinking about, and Severus was only interested in his own gratification.

"But he took care of you," a little voice in her head said.

"He took care of his own ego," Hermione spat back. "It was the ultimate payback…to make me feel all that, then just…just walk away without a word about it. To act as if nothing happened between us at all. He just took everything I gave him. Took it and left."

Hermione snatched her wand off the nightstand and plunged her bedroom into total darkness. The witch curled up.

And then she cried.

* * *

Severus returned to Hogwarts, took off his robes and immediately began pacing. 

He should have said something to her. At least told her about the connection.

But the wizard wasn't used to such emotional trysts. Normally he knew just what to say to a woman, especially one he had shagged before. But he didn't know what to say to Hermione about what happened between them…how to express how amazing and fulfilling it was without sounding…well…pussywhipped.

But gods, Hermione had whipped him. She could have asked him for anything in the world while she was riding him, and he would have given it to her. And the way she had kissed and licked his body. Merlin.

The Potions Master rubbed his forehead. Hermione probably thought he was more of a bastard now than ever because of how cold he acted and the way he left. He could have at least kissed her.

But he wasn't the kissing kind of wizard. At least not out of the bed. It would have been awkward and in fact, implied more than what was really there. He had only been trying to top her performance with him, to let her know that he was indeed "the man." To get back a bit of his own, not start a relationship. He didn't need a relationship. He was a confirmed rake.

The wizard strode into the bedroom and divestoed the rest of his clothes, climbing into bed naked. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly a strong wave of sadness washed over him.

Hermione.

Damn. How strong was this connection? Had he inadvertently strengthened it tonight by taking Hermione the way he did? His orgasm had been intense, and for the first time in his life he actually felt a part of a witch he had taken rather than her being just a vessel to receive his seed. Had the bond between them grown stronger? Good gods, he hoped not. All he needed was to be bombarded by Hermione's emotions day in and day out.

Severus scowled. So Hermione was unhappy now. Hell, she could have said something as well as he could have. But she didn't. She was equally as uncommunicative as he was, so she shared the blame for her current state. It wasn't all his fault.

Severus flipped over and lay on his stomach. Gods…it had been so good tonight. The best sex he had ever had…well…close to it. The weekend spent with Hermione in her seventh was pretty top ranking, one-sided as it was. Even then…it was Hermione and not some other witch.

The wizard let out a long sigh. As fantastic as connected sex had been…it was over and done with now. He needed to concentrate on getting rich now. He didn't know what to do about Hermione, so he would do what he always did.

Wait.

* * *

Three weeks later, Severus found himself rather randy and went to visit a witch he knew named Priscilla. 

She was delighted to see him.

"Severus!" she said, grabbing him by his sleeve and yanking him through the door of her flat. "Come this way."

She immediately headed for the bedroom. Priscilla wasted no time. The witch was only an inch or two shorter than Severus, black-haired and green-eyed. She was quite buxom however, with large breasts and hips.

She entered the bedroom, Severus following her. She immediately began removing her clothing. Severus watched her, remove her blouse and bra with enthusiasm. Suddenly, Priscilla stopped.

"Why are you just standing there? Get undressed Severus. There's shagging afoot!" she said to him.

Severus continued to stare at her wordlessly. Priscilla stopped undressing.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Everything," he replied, turning and exiting her flat.

Severus didn't know what was wrong with him. Priscilla was a hot witch, willing to submit to anything he wanted to do to her. She liked to be dominated, ridden hard and sprayed in the face at the end of the act. He enjoyed doing that too.

Well, he used to.

He knew he wasn't the only wizard who did Priscilla. He had been turned away a couple of times when she had another wizard there…but once he was invited in to participate. He accepted the invitation but found he preferred to take his witches solo. He had no idea how clean the other wizard was. So he watched. This wizard liked to spank the witch, and he reddened her cheeks but good. To Severus, although he wasn't against a bit of spanking, the wizard was too brutal when he spanked her, and when he shagged Priscilla she was truly screaming in pain as he bounced off her. A little too Revelish for the Potions Master.

He had fully intended on shagging Priscilla…but as he saw her eagerness, he realized she was probably just as eager with her other wizards. There wasn't any real emotion involved. The witch just wanted to get off, and he was the tool to do it. A living dildo. True, there would have been some physical pleasure…but no. He just didn't want her. But he was still randy.

Severus made several more stops to the homes of witches he knew that were almost always ready for a good hard one. But they all ended the same way…with him leaving without so much as a blowjob.

Disgusted, the wizard apparated for Hogwarts.

Damn Hermione. Damn that witch to hell.

She really had ruined him.

* * *

Hermione felt she had gotten over Severus sexually. It was just another encounter he manipulated out of her. Nothing had changed between them really. She hadn't seen him since that night, and regulated him to the ranks of other wizards who had come and gone. 

Well, she would see him this weekend at the expo. She really wasn't looking forward to it. She was embarrassed now by the way she reacted to him, and the things she had willingly done to him. She hoped he had the decency not to refer to it. She didn't know if she would be able to take it.

She was about to sit down in her living room and read the latest Potions journal, when she heard a "Tap. Tap. Tap." on the main window. The curtain was drawn, so she pulled it back. It was night and at first she didn't see anything. Then something glittered down at the bottom of the window. Hermione squinted and saw that it was a black bird. A raven. And it looked pissed off.

Hermione walked to the front door and opened it. At first nothing happened…then suddenly the bird streaked in, flapping loudly and startling the witch. The raven flew into the living room and perched on the back of her sofa, making a short, barking noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter as the flushed witch approached. A letter was tied to its leg.

The raven stuck its leg out, but when Hermione went to retrieve the parchment, it snapped at her nastily. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the bird.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, bird. Now which is it?" she said through clenched teeth.

The raven looked a bit cowed and stuck out its leg again, this time keeping its beak shut. Hermione untied the parchment from around its leg and the bird took off immediately, flying to the front door. But it was closed.

The raven dropped to the floor and made an awful racket until Hermione walked back and opened the door. The bird walked out slowly and imperiously, then took off from the doorstep, leaving a large, wet dropping behind.

Hermione scowled and looked up. Good thing the bird was black or she would have singed his tail feathers. She scourgified the doorstep, closed the door and returned to the living room. She picked up the parchment off the coffee table and turned it over. On the back was a wax seal in Slytherin green with the initials "SS" pressed into it.

Severus. That raven must be his familiar. It seemed just like the kind of familiar he'd have. Snarky like he was.

Her brow furrowed, Hermione opened the letter and read it.

Be prepared to spend some time with me after the demonstration this Saturday. We need to talk about a very important matter concerning your Switching potion.

Hermione sighed. More than likely the money-mad wizard wanted in on that potion too. She crumpled up the parchment and tossed it in the trash. Good old Severus…always focused on the two most important matters in life.

Sex and Money.

Not necessarily in that order.

* * *

Hermione met up with Severus on Saturday morning at the Expo grounds, which was located on a large lot of open land just outside of Hogsmeade. A huge red and white striped tent had been erected, large enough to cover a one-block area and hold thousands. Inside the tent were an endless amount of booths, tables, chairs, cordoned-off sections and food stands. Hundreds of witches and wizards milled about, setting up their booths to attract potential customers and investors. 

Hermione entered the tent and spoke to one of the wizards in charge of set-up. He looked at a list.

"Granger?" he asked her.

"Yes. Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape," Hermione answered him.

The wizard looked at the list, his bushy brow furrowed. He looked up at Hermione.

"What are you here to do? Sell something?"

"No, to demonstrate a spell," the witch replied.

The wizard appeared relieved.

"Ah, that's why you aren't on the booth list," he said, shuffling his papers and looking at another parchment. "Here it is. You will be demonstrating your spell before the examiners at twelve noon. Arrive about a quarter to twelve for set-up. The demonstration will take place at Area one."

"Area one?" Hermione asked. She didn't know where that was. The wizard pointed up and Hermione saw there were numbered banners hanging over sections of the tent.

"Oh, ok. I'll find it," she said.

The wizard nodded and walked away.

Hermione stood there a moment.

"You look rather lost, Hermione," a silky voice said behind her.

Hermione turned to look up at Severus, whose black eyes rested on her intently.

Immediately Hermione's body responded to him with a huge pulse of excitement. Hermione might have pushed what happened between them to the back of her mind, but to her body, the wizard was definitely front and center

"I'm not lost," she replied, her amber eyes drifting over him. "I was simply getting my bearings. This expo is huge."

Severus nodded as he looked around the large tent. A pair of wizards were trying to erect a small fireworks display to attract customers when they inadvertently bumped into a booth on which rested a cage holding a small dragon. Disturbed from its sleep, the dragon let out a small blast of fire towards the wizards, igniting the fireworks display, causing everyone to flee the area. Flames, sparks and bursts filled the tent, which luckily was magically fireproofed. The dragon curled up and went back to sleep. Obviously he found being jostled by thoughtless wizards more disturbing than screaming hordes of people. Finally the mayhem died down and everyone went back to preparing his or her booths.

Severus shook his head.

"Idiots abound," he said with a snort.

He looked back at Hermione. She was dressed in blue robes, her hair brushed out and had a small briefcase in her hand. Probably filled with chemicals for the demonstration. He swallowed. The wizard had felt her body respond when she first saw him, and it had been a rather powerful pulse. But the witch's eyes reflected none of her body's inclinations. But then again, Hermione was good at repressing her feelings, just as he was. Severus felt a slight throb when he first saw her talking to the wizard, but fought it back successfully. They were here for a reason and had a spell to present. Later, he would address what needed addressing.

Severus caught Hermione by her arm. The witch looked rather shocked by the sudden contact, and the wizard felt her quiver slightly.

"Let us take advantage of the food stands and have a cup of coffee. Then we can peruse the booths until it is time for the demonstration," he suggested, still holding her arm and guiding her toward a food stand that had several tables and chairs set up in front of it. Hermione didn't resist. His hand was so warm and firm. The witch drew a shuddering breath. She was so aware of the wizard. Suddenly, the image of the Potions Master holding her, his black eyes locked to her face as he stroked her passionately filled her mind.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

Hermione let out a gasp and pulled her arm away from Severus in reaction. The wizard looked down at her in concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked the trembling witch.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione lied.

But Severus could feel she wasn't. She was reacting to him or memories of him.

"I think maybe some herbal tea would be better for you than coffee, Hermione," he said, pulling out a chair at a small round table. Hermione sat down, and put her briefcase down on the ground beside her. Severus began to walk toward the food stand.

"Wait!" Hermione said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small purse. She opened it and began digging for coin.

Severus' nostrils flared for a moment, then he purposely turned and continued on to the food stand. Hermione scowled after him, then set a few coins to cover her tea on the table and waited for him to return.

Severus did return and placed her tea in front of her. Then he sat down, pointedly ignoring the coins on the table. He looked annoyed however.

Hermione pushed the coins toward him.

"For the tea," she said.

Severus' black eyes flicked up to her face. He looked very angry as he stared at the witch.

"Stop acting like a child," he said coldly.

Hermione seemed taken aback.

"I'm acting like a child because I want to pay for my tea?" she responded as his eyes glittered.

"You are trying to get a rise out of me. A reaction. You're angry at me for not returning and talking to you about what happened between us. This "I'll pay for my own tea," act is nothing but a mini-tantrum. You are trying to impress upon me that you are still your own witch and don't need me to take care of you with this little gesture. Put your money back in your purse, Hermione. I won't play your game."

Hermione stared at the wizard. She hadn't thought about it, but actually what she did was rather childish. If she had been with anyone else, she would have just accepted the tea as a matter of course.

Severus leveled his eyes at her.

"I was the best, wasn't I Hermione?" he asked her in a low voice, "I gave you something no other wizard ever gave you and you're having a hard time coming to terms with that. It was easier for you to deal with me as someone who possessed you with detachment. Someone who only wanted the gratification your body could give me. Well, blame yourself for it witch."

Severus sounded decidedly bitter.

"What do you mean 'blame myself?' Why should I do that? Yes, it is hard for me to reconcile you as the man you were three weeks ago with the selfish, heartless man I knew years ago…but how can I take blame for that?" she asked him.

"Your little switching potion, that's how, Hermione. It has properties that you had no idea existed. Properties that wouldn't be observable in nifflers and horned toads. You will never be able to market that potion to the general public," Severus replied evenly.

"Properties? What kind of properties?" Hermione asked him, frowning.

"It leaves residual effects, Hermione. Effects that in my case have changed my life irrevocably I fear…and I hold you responsible for it witch. I may have returned to my body, but it seems I still have a connection to yours. One that I can feel whenever you evidence strong emotions. I can feel your desires, what you want and how badly you want it. I used that connection when I took you that night, to make you surrender to me completely by giving you exactly the experience you longed to have. Everything I did to you, I knew you wanted. Even in the beginning when you were on your hands and knees for me, you wanted that," he breathed. "I felt you react to me today as well. When you first saw me your body was drawn to me. Deny it and I will call you a liar, witch."

Hermione stared at him, horrified at first. Then she became angry.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you could feel what I felt?" she demanded of him.

"I didn't know until I came into contact with you that night," Severus replied. "And then…well…I thought it best to let the connection guide me…let your desires lead me. As a result, your night with me was unforgettable. Rewarding. Special."

"As a result, you took advantage of me the way you always do, Severus. The fact that it was done with kisses and caresses still doesn't change that," Hermione seethed.

"Kisses and caresses you desperately wanted, witch," the wizard replied, his eyes hardening. "You were most grateful too. Gods, Hermione…the things you did to me…"

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed. "You stop it, Severus. Don't you dare bring up what I did, you bastard!"

Severus looked at her steadily.

"It's what we did, Hermione. You weren't alone…not for a single moment. I stayed with you…" he said, his eyes going uncharacteristically soft as he looked at her.

"Stop it!" she yelled at the wizard. Then she grabbed her briefcase, stood up and disappeared into the milling throngs.

Severus looked after her. That hadn't gone well. The wizard didn't intend on telling about the connection until after the demonstration…in a less public setting, but she had angered him. And he didn't even get a chance to tell her exactly how the connection had ruined his sex life. She probably wouldn't give a fuck anyway. Probably she'd be glad she had clipped his libido.

The wizard scowled.

He had no intentions of leading a sexless life, that was for certain.

* * *

At a quarter to twelve, Severus arrived at area one. It was a roped off area, in front of which was a long covered table. Pitchers of water sat on it. Several bearded wizards were seated behind it, looking over the parchments describing the demonstration. 

There were two small tables in the enclosure. One had a cauldron set up on it, and the other had small battery-operated muggle items on it. A flashlight, an electric toothbrush, and a CD player.

A crowd was gathered around the perimeter of the roped off area. This demonstration was of great interest. Most were lay wizards and witches, interested that the spell was supposed to make muggle objects work in the magical world. Hermione had to use small battery operated items because there was no electrical systems to plug in large objects, like a television or computer. But in time, there would be.

Severus pushed through the crowd until he could clearly see Hermione. She had opened her briefcase and given a wizard several tins to take to the examiners. The wizards gathered around and opened the tins. They were knowledgeable men and knew about chemical properties, which was why they were selected to judge the demonstration. Instead of sitting back down, all seven wizards picked up the tins, ducked under the ropes and walked over to the table Hermione stood at.

"We must watch what you do closely," one wizard said to the witch soberly.

Hermione nodded then rolled up her sleeves and cast the spell.

The examiners all felt a subtle shift in magic.

"The spell is cast. Now I am going to make a simple chemical base," she said taking three of the tins and adding them to the simmering cauldron. The examiners watched with raised eyebrows as the chemicals combined smoothly. Normally they would have just dropped to the bottom of the cauldron, not interacting at all.

"Extraordinary!" an examiner with a forked beard said, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Amazing!" another exclaimed.

Hermione then added another chemical, changing the base into an acid. The examiners applauded, which in turn made the audience applaud. Severus watched, his eyes glittering.

In another part of the crowd, a pair of gray eyes also glittered, but with envy. Master Vargas watched as Hermione was applauded. It was obvious her spell worked. Damn it. Damn Severus. The Potions Master wondered what other projects the witch had percolating. Vargas was a coward, but his cowardice was only surpassed by his greed for wealth and acknowledgement. The idea that this witch was already shaking the very foundations of magic as the wizarding world knew it, irritated Vargas. She was overshadowing him. He'd have to do something about that, Severus or no Severus. He continued to watch as the witch moved to the table with the muggle objects on it.

"Gentlemen, please inspect these objects and make sure they do not work," Hermione said to the examiners, who picked up the objects and checked them out, flicking the switches, opening them up and pulling out the batteries before reinserting them. Satisfied, they placed the flashlight, toothbrush and CD player back on the table.

Once again Hermione cast the spell.

"Please turn on the objects, gentlemen," the witch said.

Severus held his breath.

The examiners picked up the objects and clicked the switches. A bright beam issued from the flashlight, the toothbrush started vibrating, and the CD disc began spinning in the player. The wizard put on the headphones and began bobbing his head.

A cheer went up from the audience and Hermione gave a small smile as the examiners each shook her hand.

"This is an amazing spell, Miss Granger. It will revolutionize almost every aspect of wizarding life! We will now be able to utilize muggle technology and science! Congratulations to you and Professor Snape," the wizard said.

Hermione scowled at the mention of Severus' name. But he was part of this.

The examiners left the area, followed by Hermione who needed to collect the proper paperwork from them. On all sides wizards were clamoring for the details on acquiring the spell. Hermione looked at them wildly as they screamed at her. Suddenly a tall shadow fell on the wizards to her right, and the clamoring all stopped as Severus Snape glowered at all of them darkly.

"Gentlemen, the spell will be available in a few days," he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a large stack of business cards. He divided them in half, handing one stack to the crowd on the right, the other to the crowd on the left.

"Pass these out among yourselves. That is the contact information for my solicitor who will be handling transactions. He will let you know the details. Now please disperse," the wizard said, his scowl belying his politeness. The crowd slowly thinned.

Hermione collected her paperwork and made to walk past him. Severus caught her by the arm.

"I haven't finished talking to you about this situation yet," he said.

Hermione yanked her arm away.

"The only thing I want to talk to you about Severus, is business…and business only from here on out. This is the absolute last straw. I will no longer allow you to manipulate me…so from now on, if you get something on me, Severus Snape…you might as well go tell it, because I am not knuckling under to you anymore. Ever."

Severus started as he felt the swirl of magic around them. Dear gods. She had taken a wizard's oath.

Shit.

"Now excuse me. I will send a copy of the paperwork to Hogwarts as soon as I get them filed at the Ministry," she said, stalking away from the wizard.

Again, Severus found himself watching the witch walk away. Damn. She had cut herself off from his manipulations. The wizard shook his head with dismay. From here on out, there was only one way he'd be able to approach Hermione Granger.

Honestly.

* * *

As Hermione approached the tent exit, she found herself block by Potions Master Vargas. 

"Congratulations on your success, Mistress Granger," the wizard said, his gray eyes glittering down at the witch unpleasantly. "It seems you have proven me wrong about you."

Hermione looked up at the tall rotund wizard. She saw that his congratulations were not at all heartfelt. She thought about the two goons he had put on her at the Potions convention and scowled.

"I have a feeling you are wrong about a lot of things, Master Vargas. Most likely I am the least of them," she replied evenly, "Now if you will excuse me."

Master Vargas had watched the angry exchange between Hermione and Severus. He didn't know what it was about, but it was clear the witch had stalked off from him. Most likely they weren't close and the wizard was not always around the witch. Which meant that she didn't have his constant protection. Vargas caught Hermione by the arm.

"I was wondering if you might be interested in another business partner? I have even more resources than Master Snape," the wizard said, his eyes gleaming.

Hermione wrested her arm away.

"I am very aware how you operate, Master Vargas. Others may think you are above board, but I know you are a thug sir. I would never have you as a business partner. I probably wouldn't last the year," she spat at him.

The wizard gave her an ugly look.

"I can help you in our field. I can give you the recognition you desire." he said, his mouth twisted nastily. "All it would take is one word of acceptance from me and you will be instantly respected."

Hermione scowled at him.

"I prefer to earn respect based on my own merits, Master Vargas. I imagine today's demonstration has already afforded me recognition. Or it will shortly. In other words, Master Vargas, I don't need your help. In anything," the witch said.

Vargas was furious. The witch was so sure of herself. She was brilliant, but arrogant. She needed to be taken down a few pegs.

"You think yourself brilliant, don't you witch?" he seethed, "Well you aren't. You are very, very foolish. In this field, you need others, Mistress Granger. You don't go it alone."

"That's not what I've learned, Master Vargas. Most Potions Masters are very careful to work alone, to try and protect their work from being stolen," she said accusingly. "I happen to ascribe to that sentiment. Again, I do not need or want your assistance sir. Despite your warnings, I will go it alone."

"Alone is not a good way to be, Mistress Granger," the wizard said, his gray eyes hard. "Things happen to people who are 'alone.'

Hermione scowled at the wizard.

"Are you threatening me, Master Vargas?" she asked him.

The wizard gave her a nasty little grin.

"I don't threaten people, Mistress Granger. You are a bright witch. Think about my offer and if you don't contact me in a few days, I will most certainly contact you," the wizard said evenly.

"I don't need time to think about it. I… Hermione began, but the Potions Master strode away. She blinked after him, then shrugged.

Severus had already warned him off. Hermione believed the wizard was just trying to bully her because of her success and the perceived continuance of her successes.

The fact was, she would be a very rich witch in a few months and would need neither Severus nor Vargas to give her money for patents any longer. Plus, she was a Ministry employee. The only reason she could patent the Non-Magical Aisle was because it was a project she had started before getting hired by the Ministry. Anything she worked on from here on out was considered Ministry property. So she had nothing for Vargas to become involved in anyway, even if she were inclined to take up his offer…which she wasn't.

Hermione exited the tent and when she was clear of the grounds apparated for home. Once she arrived, she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Suddenly she felt exhausted. Her thoughts immediately turned to Severus and the Switching potion. Hermione had never thought for an instant that the potion would be made available to the public because it could easily be used for evil purposes. Most likely the Ministry would use it for surveillance and spying. There might be special licensing for the medical field as well. Imagine, healers being able to enter the bodies of their patients and be able to identify their aches and ailments firsthand. But it would never do if there were residual connections. Damn. This meant much more research and study with other human subjects. Most likely prisoners from Azkaban.

The Ministry had started utilizing them years ago for experimentation and research, particularly those serving life sentences. If something went wrong, there was usually no outcry. Who missed a condemned criminal anyway? It was also a good way to cut down on overcrowding. Hermione shuddered a little. She had heard horror stories of prisoners that died from spells and potions. She hadn't done any research with them herself, but was going to have to sooner or later. Ah well. All for the sake of magic she supposed.

She wished she could use Severus as a subject for a really painful project. That rotten bastard. He used his connection to make sure he became her dream lover. How selfish was that? The worst part was she was so into the wizard, responded to him hungrily…it was as if she couldn't get enough of his kisses and caresses. He did meet a deep need in her on several levels…her dark need, and her need for closeness…for that kind of connection. He was right, he had been there with her, kept her close. It almost felt as if…as if he cared what she felt, how she felt beyond the sex. She should have known he was up to something.

Well, from now on she was going to keep the wizard at broom's length. She hoped he really enjoyed himself, because that was the last time he'd ever stick his tool in her. The absolute last time.

She'd find someone suitable after a while. Until she did, she'd just have to take the matter in hand.

* * *

Vargas returned to his manor. Flapfoot, his house elf greeted him at the door, bowing deeply. 

"Welcome home, Master," the elf squeaked.

Vargas looked at the elf with narrowed eyes and Flapfoot cringed. Master Vargas had a terrible temper, and sometimes after a very bad day, would beat him.

"Flapfoot, I want you to go find Jackson and Fletch and bring them to me. I need to talk to them immediately," the Potions Master said, removing his cloak.

Flapfoot wished the wizard would pass him his cloak just once, so he could leave the manor forever. But Vargas never did.

"Yes Master," the elf said, winking out.

Vargas strode through the great hall to his large study. It was filled with books, but the walls were covered with awards and a great number of trophies were set on pedestals, tables and shelves. Vargas liked to surround himself with his accomplishments, and any time he had guests, this was the room he brought them to so they could admire his accomplishments and of course, him.

Vargas walked over to his desk and opened a lower drawer filled with files. He leafed through them until he came to the "G" file, rifled through that and pulled out a piece of parchment. It was Hermione's registration for the convention and had her address on it. Vargas jotted it down, put the registration back in the drawer and closed it.

Address in hand, the wizard strode over to his liquor cabinet and fixed himself a cognac, then sat down in front of the fireplace, placed the address on the small table next to the armchair and stared into the flames as he thought about Hermione's discovery. Now there would be no way to halt further development in the curriculum of potions. Students would be required to study chemistry now, just to keep up with the times…which also meant he would have to study as well. He hadn't actually studied anything in years. He would also have to learn to use muggle technology. Vargas was so put out by this and by how much money Hermione and Severus would make, he broke the glass he was holding in his hand.

The wizard cursed and picked the glass out of his bleeding hand before pulling out his wand and healing it quickly. Then he scourgified his robes and the broken glass. This worsened his mood. Suddenly there was a knock on the study door.

"Come in," Vargas bellowed, his brows furrowed.

The door opened and in walked the two men that had followed Hermione at the potions convention. Jackson and Fletch, wizards for hire. This pair would do practically anything as long as the galleons were right. They walked around the armchair and stood in front of the fire and looked at the Potions Master..

"Got a job for us?" Jackson asked.

The short black-haired wizard rubbed the dark stubble on his square jaw as Fletch stood by silently, the firelight adding flickering highlights to his blonde hair.

Vargas' gray eyes flicked over them both for a moment.

"Yes I do. Remember the Potions Mistress I put you two on at the Potions convention?" he asked.

"The little curvy one?" Fletch inquired, a smirk on his face, "Yeah, I remember her all right. Nice little bird there. You want us to work her over?"

Vargas looked at Fletch with distaste.

"No. You are not to touch her. But I want you to break into her home, find any research you can, duplicate it and bring it to me. I want you to do this during the day, when she's at work," Vargas said, his eyes narrowed.

"Aw, what's the fun in that?" Fletch complained. He'd really like a go at Hermione.

"It is not meant to be fun, Fletch. I want her research. She works at the Ministry, so you can go to her house after nine in the morning on Monday. I expect that research in my hands Monday night," the wizard said, looking at both of them sternly. "And no advance this time. You crooks took galleons from me when you trailed her last time for less than ten minutes work. You'll get paid when you bring me what I want."

Fletch and Jackson looked at each other.

"All right Vargas…fair enough. Usual payment?" Jackson asked the wizard.

"Of course not. You aren't going to do anything to the witch, so the price should be less," Vargas said, his gray eyes glittering.

Jackson began to haggle. After about fifteen minutes they came to an agreement. Vargas handed them the piece of parchment off the small table.

"Here's her address," the wizard said. Both Fletch and Jackson memorized it and nodded.

"Got it," Fletch said.

He was still disappointed. He liked working over witches. It usually involved a good, hard raping. Well, maybe she'd be home and discover them…then she'd be fair game.

Vargas dismissed the two wizards.

"Don't get sticky fingers on your way out," Vargas warned them both, "Flapfoot has standing orders to hex you if you so much as breathe on anything I possess."

"Aw Vargas, you really think we'd steal from you?" Jackson said, his black eyes shifting over all the gold trophies.

"You'd steal from your own mothers you scallywags. Now, out of my manor. I will see you Monday night. Don't disappoint me," the wizard replied, rising to fix himself another cognac.

Jackson and Fletch left. Flapfoot was waiting outside the study for the disreputable wizards and followed them to the great doors. The elf warded the doors securely when they exited.

"Vargas really doesn't trust us," Fletch said to Jackson who looked at him.

"Would you?" Jackson asked his comrade.

"No," Fletch said with a wicked grin. "Mum still hasn't forgiven me for filching her wedding ring."

Both wizards laughed and disapparated.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens. Vargas is a sneaky old bastard. Jackson and Fletch sound like real winners (not). Well at least they aren't supposed to touch Hermione. If they do this right, she won't even know Vargas has her research. Please review. 


	3. Final Chapter

**Payback is a Witch Final Chapter**

Hermione woke up at eight-thirty Monday morning. She hadn't slept well, being tormented by a pair of deep, dark eyes all night long. The witch rolled over and looked at the time, her eyes widening.

"Shit!" she said, bolting from the bed and into the bathroom.

Hermione hurriedly showered and dressed. She had to skip breakfast and hurriedly warded the front door and apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

At about eleven o'clock two shimmers made their way across Hermione's yard, stopping outside her front door.

"Check it, Fletch. We don't want any nasty little surprises," Jackson said to his disillusioned partner.

Fletch took out his wand and checked Hermione's front door.

"Warded," he said, "Nothing too fancy though."

"Can you get through it?" Jackson asked him, looking around the neighborhood. All was quiet. Most everyone was at work. It was a cloudy day as it usually was, with a small breeze blowing, making the bushes wave. The motion covered their shimmers nicely.

"Probably, but first let's check around the house. Maybe we can get through a window or something. Most people don't ward everything," Fletch said, moving along the side of the house.

"Good for blokes like us," Jackson chuckled as he followed the wizard.

Sure enough, Hermione's kitchen window wasn't warded. It was small, but Fletch was slim enough to work his way through. Then he walked to the back door and let Jackson in. Usually wards were one-way. They didn't let people in, but they could usually go out. Another safety factor most overlooked.

The two wizards looked about, Fletch going to the cooler.

"What are you doing?" Jackson hissed at him.

"I'm hungry," Fletch said, opening the cooler.

He found a piece of roast chicken wrapped in cellophane. The blonde wizard removed it from the cooler, ripped off the wrapper and bit into it. He dropped the plastic wrap on the floor.

"Pick that up you idiot," Jackson said to him. "She's not supposed to know anyone's been here. I doubt she's a slob like you. Now throw that away."

Fletch scowled at his partner, picked up the wrapper and threw it in the trash bin.

Jackson eyed the basement door.

"Two to one her lab is down there, and warded," he said to Fletch, who took out his wand again and checked the basement door.

"Yep. This door is warded all right. Strong ward too," the wizard said, chewing. "Maybe booby-trapped."

Jackson nodded.

"I guess we should do a drop-down then and go around them," the wizard said, studying the floor. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, followed by Fletch. He nodded. "I think the basement goes the length of the entire house."

Jackson walked up to the armchair. It wasn't set far from the wall.

"We'll enter here," Jackson said, looking at the small space behind the armchair. "In case anyone comes in, they won't see the hole right away."

Jackson pulled out his wand, pointed it at the floor and said an incantation, moving the wand in a circular motion and cutting through the wood. Presently it fell in, leaving a hole large enough for them to drop through.

"Your little stint as a carpenter comes in handy, Jackson," Fletch said grinning as the black-haired wizard began to lower himself through the hole.

"You know me, Fletch. Always trying to improve my art," Jackson replied, dropping through the hole. Fletch followed him.

* * *

After a rather busy morning, Hermione took a break, intending on filing the paperwork for the Aisle of Non-magic spell when she realized she'd left them home.

"Damn it," she said. She looked at the time and it was eleven-twenty. "I've got to get those papers filed today. The solicitor must be up to his neck in inquiries. I can just pop home and get them."

Hermione closed up her lab, exited the Ministry and apparated for home.

* * *

The two wizards looked around Hermione's lab. It was dark and Fletch raised the torches. There was potions making equipment, lots of notebooks neatly stacked under the counters, a desk, a blackboard and…eureka…a file cabinet in the corner.

"There it is," Jackson said, starting to approach the file cabinet. Fletch held him back shaking his head.

"She's a Potions Mistress. They protect their research with all kinds of nasty wards and traps for the most part. We've got to check this out good," the wizard said. "Don't want any surprises now, do we?"

Jackson paled. He had almost made a very stupid mistake.

Fletch pulled out his wand and pointed it at the file cabinet and said an incantation. He couldn't detect any kind of ward on the cabinet. He frowned.

"That's strange," he said, "There isn't a single ward on it."

Jackson gave a grin.

"Well, she's new at this, isn't she. Probably hasn't had anything stolen yet and figures the ward on the lab is enough," the wizard said. "Ah well, live and learn witch."

He approached the file cabinet. Fletch, who was very sensitive to magic…started as he felt a change in atmosphere.

"No! Jackson! Wait!" he cried, but the wizard walked up to the file cabinet. Immediately ropes fell from the ceiling and bound him, bells and whistles sounding loudly.

"Shit!" Fletch cursed.

"Hey! Who's there!" came a female voice.

"Double shit!" Fletch cursed backing to the wall next to the door, his wand in hand. He watched Jackson shout and struggle against his bonds.

* * *

Hermione had arrived, let herself in the house and picked up her paperwork off the coffee table. She was just about to leave when the ward in her lab sounded.

"What the fuck…" she cursed, running to the kitchen and up to the basement door. In what she hoped was a brave voice Hermione cried, "Hey who's there?"

She found the basement door was still warded and hadn't seen the hole in the floor behind the armchair. She unwarded the door and ran down the stairs to her lab. The noise was next to deafening. She found her lab door still warded as well. She undid the wards and pushed the door open, her wand extended. She saw a man writhing on the floor in front of her file cabinet, tightly bound. Her trap had worked. She didn't ward the cabinet, but the area around it. Only she could enter that space without the ropes binding her. Cautiously she walked into the lab and looked at the wizard. He looked vaguely familiar.

Hermione stopped the alarm and stared at the bound man, who had ceased struggling, his dark eyes looking at her hatefully.

"What the hell are you doing in my lab and how did you get in here?" she asked him. Then she looked up and saw the hole in the ceiling. She looked back at the man. "Pretty smart. But obviously not enough. I'm calling the Aurors."

Suddenly Hermione was grabbed from behind, her wand yanked out of her hand and her mouth covered. She felt a hard body pressed into her.

"I'm afraid you won't be calling anyone, witch," a male voice hissed in her ear.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she found herself sitting in the living room, tightly bound to a kitchen chair. No one was with her but she could hear noises coming from down the hall. Presently, Fletch returned. He now had a black bandana tied around his face so only his eyes were visible. He was putting something in his pocket. He looked at Hermione.

"Ah, you're awake, eh? Well good…" he breathed.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked him.

"Anything of value," Fletch replied, his blue eyes drifting over her in such a way Hermione's blood ran cold.

Jackson emerged from the back, also wearing a bandana around his face. He scowled at Hermione, pissed he had been caught in her trap.

"You're a sneaky little bitch, warding the area around the cabinet. You set a bloke up, you did," he seethed at her. Then he pulled out a small rectangular box. Hermione looked at it and realized it was her file cabinet, reduced.

"All I did was reduce it, then accioed it," Jackson replied, "After Fletch cut me out of those bonds, that is."

He cocked his head at her.

"Now, what to do with you, witch," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Just go," Hermione said. "You've already robbed me."

Hermione's heart started to pound with fear, especially the way the blonde-haired wizard was looking at her. There was definitely lust in his eyes.

Fletch walked closer to her, and caressed her hair gently.

"Not of everything, love," he purred.

Hermione's heart dropped as Fletch ran his rough hand over the curve of her face. He looked back at Jackson.

"I think we owe her something for that ward, Jackson…what do you say?" he asked the black-haired wizard.

Jackson shrugged.

"That's your thing, Fletch. You know I don't rape witches. If you want to do her, do her. But I'm going to go check if there's anything we missed," Jackson said, making his way back down the hallway.

"What? You don't want to watch?" Fletch called after him.

"No. And make it quick. No killing," Jackson called back.

Fletch looked at Hermione hungrily.

"You're a pretty little bird. I'm going to enjoy spreading your wings," he said, starting to unbutton his robes. Horror shot through Hermione.

Dear gods, he was going to rape her.

* * *

It was almost the end of Potions class. Severus was in a foul mood after returning the latest tests to his fifth year pupils. Not a decent grade among them. Now he would have to review everything and it was going to make a mess of his lesson plan. The Potions Master took ten points from everyone in exasperation.

"What the hell do you do in here?" he yelled at them, slamming his hand on his desk furiously. "Even the walls of Hogwarts aren't as thick as you lot!"

All of his students blanched. The wizard was just warming up to total browbeat mode when a pulse of genuine horror washed over him so strongly, he lurched.

Hermione. What the hell was the matter with her? Waves of fear poured over him.

Shit. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The witch was terrified.

"Class dismissed! Out now!" he shouted at his stunned pupils. He hadn't even given them an assignment. Well, they weren't about to wait until he remembered that and quickly gathered up their books and departed. There was only fifteen minutes left until lunch anyway.

When the last student exited, Severus quickly strode from his classroom, warding it, then dashed through his office, impatiently waiting for the wall to open to let him into his private rooms.

The moment he entered, he placed a silencing spell on himself, then disapparated.

* * *

Fletch stripped off his robes, then pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Divesto," he said in a deceptively soft voice. Hermione was left naked, but still bound, the ropes crisscrossing her breasts. She screamed and struggled in the chair, making her breasts jiggle in the process. Fletch's tongue almost rolled out of his mouth as he looked at the well-built little witch.

"Damn, those robes hid a lot, didn't they," he said, his eyes hot. He began to undo his trousers.

"I think we'll start with a blowjob. You have such a pretty mouth," he said.

"I have an STD," Hermione said desperately, "and I'm on my period."

Fletch chuckled as he opened his pants.

"You're a Potions Mistress. If you had an STD you'd just whip something up to cure it. As for your period…I don't mind a little blood-play," he said, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his erection. Hermione could smell him immediately and wretched.

Fletch's tool was short, thick and uncircumcised. He pulled back the foreskin, hissing, the red glistening head pointing at Hermione. She thought it was the most ghastly thing she ever laid eyes on. Gods, she couldn't put that in her mouth.

"I won't do it!" she cried.

Fletch's eyes went hard.

"Oh, you'll do it all right witch, even if I have to break your jaw to get your mouth open," he threatened her.

Hermione went white. She could tell the wizard wouldn't hesitate to beat her. Rape was a violent act after all…what difference would assaulting her make to the wizard? Not much.

Fletch started walking toward her, his hand holding his erection, the musky, unclean scent of it making Hermione want to gag.

"Open up," he hissed.

* * *

Severus appeared silently in front of Hermione's home. Her waves of terror fairly rolled over him as he approached the door. As much as he wanted to go to the witch, his experience told him caution was necessary. He tried the door and found it open. Slowly and quietly he entered the house.

"Open up, damn it. I'm not going to tell you again witch," said an angry male voice.

Severus' eyes turned hard as stone and he drew his wand, stealthily walking through the foyer and leaning to look into of the living room. He saw Hermione bound naked to a chair, and a masked wizard standing in front of her, his hips thrust out. The Potions Master felt rage pour through his body.

"Get away from her!" Severus roared, firing a blast at Fletch and hitting him, sending the startled wizard flying down the hallway.

The Potions Master ran forward, past Hermione to the fallen criminal, dropped his wand, dragged him up by his collar and began to beat Fletch viciously in the face, blood flying as his bony knuckles collided with his nose and mouth over and over again.

"There are two of them!" Hermione screamed just as Jackson ran up the hallway, his wand extended.

Severus held Fletch up just as Jackson fired a blast, blocking it then threw the unconscious wizard at his comrade, who staggered back as they collided. The Potions Master grabbed his wand and stunned Jackson before he could recover. He then stalked down the hall, plucked the wizard's wand out of his hand and put it in his pocket and bound them both securely. The wizard dragged both of them into the living room, a trail of blood left behind by Fletch, dropped them hard, then turned to Hermione, who looked at him with wide eyes.

She certainly looked delicious naked and all tied up.

Severus pointed his wand at her and removed her bonds, then unfastened his robes, took them off and covered her, guiding Hermione to the sofa and sitting her down. The witch was trembling.

"Are you all right?" the wizard asked her, his black eyes searching her face.

"No," she said in a whisper, her eyes resting on the bloody Fletch, "He was going to rape me."

Severus looked at the blonde-haired wizard, his nostrils flared and felt like stomping the life out of him as he groaned. He walked over to the fallen wizards and yanked down their bandanas. His eyes glittered murderously.

"Vargas," he thought.

"Stay here," Severus said to Hermione. He walked outside and fired a red burst into the sky, the signal for Auror assistance, then re-entered the house.

"They were robbing the house. I came back to get the paperwork for the spell and walked in on them," Hermione said weakly, clutching Severus' robes around herself. Then she looked up at him.

"How did you know to come?" Hermione asked the wizard, who sat down beside her.

"I felt your terror," he replied shortly.

Hermione stared at him a moment, thanking the gods he had that connection with her. If he hadn't….

"Thank you, Severus," she said softly.

He blinked at her several moments, then asked, "Do you know what they took?"

"The dark-haired one has my file cabinet in his pocket. They got into my lab by cutting a hole in the floor behind the armchair. I don't know what else they took," she said.

Severus stood up and walked back over to the wizards. He kicked Fletch over and checked his pocket. He found some jewelry. Then he turned Jackson over and dug through his robes until he found the file cabinet and removed it. He kicked the groaning Fletch in the stomach as hard as he could, the wizard vomiting.

"If you had succeeded in abusing the Potions Mistress wizard, I would have killed you," he hissed at the retching man. "With my bare hands I would have killed you."

Normally Hermione would have protested such viciousness, but in this case, she held her tongue, marveling how angry Severus was as he addressed the man. Would he kill for her? Yes, looking at the hatred on the pale wizard's face as he looked at the man, she had no doubt Severus would have killed him. He looked as if he wanted to kill him now.

"Hermione!" a male voice cried.

Ronald Weasley tore into the room followed by several Aurors. His blue eyes rested on Severus, then Hermione, then the two bound wizards on the floor.

"What happened here?" Ron addressed Severus angrily as if he thought the wizard had something to do with it.

The Auror didn't know anything about the Potions Master's past with Hermione. He despised Severus so much, Hermione thought it best not to tell the red-haired wizard about her encounters with him. Ron would have blown a torch and probably want to seek revenge for her.

Severus looked at Ron distastefully for a moment, then replied, "Apparently these gentlemen were in the process of robbing Mistress Granger's home when she walked in on them. Here is one of their wands."

Severus handed the Auror Jackson's wand as Ron looked at Fletch's ruined face.

"And what happened to him?" he asked Snape, an eyebrow raised.

"He was attempting to force himself on the Mistress when I entered. I treated him accordingly," the Potions Master said, looking at Fletch grimly as the Aurors hauled him to his feet.

Ron blanched, then walked over to Hermione swiftly and took both her hands in his.

"Are you all right, Hermione? Did he get to you in any way?" Ron asked her.

"No. He was close to it when Severus came in and saved me," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Severus suspiciously. How did the wizard know to arrive in the nick of time? Did he set this up somehow?

"I find it strange that you were right here when the crime was occurring, Professor," Ron said to him, "Why did you come here? Normally Hermione is at work this time, and you at Hogwarts," Ron said.

Severus looked at Ron for a moment. He couldn't tell him about the connection…that would open up all kinds of questions about the Switch potion and an uncontrolled experiment.

"Mistress Granger contacted me by two-way mirror about nine-thirty this morning and told me she forgot some important paperwork she needed to file at the Ministry and asked if I could fetch them for her. I told her if I could find the time I would before the day was out. Obviously, she believed I wouldn't do so and came here herself, finding the robbers. I arrived to retrieve the paperwork and discovered her situation," the Potions Master lied smoothly.

Hermione stared at the wizard wide-eyed as both he and Ron turned to look at her.

"The quaffle is in her court," Severus thought, looking at the witch expressionlessly.

"Is this true, Hermione?" Ron asked her, his blue eyes narrowed.

Hermione swallowed, then nodded weakly.

Ron still looked at the pale wizard suspiciously. Something wasn't on the up and up.

"All right," Ron said, turning to the bound wizards held up by the Aurors. "Bring them along."

He made a very ugly face at Fletch as he was dragged by. So this bastard tried to rape Hermione eh? He wouldn't have a very pleasant time down at the Ministry. Ron would make sure of that. The Auror turned to Hermione as the crack of apparition sounded outside.

"You're going to have to come down to the Ministry and make a statement against these two, Hermione," he said to the witch who nodded. Then he looked at Snape as if he expected the wizard to leave too.

Severus stood there stoically, his black eyes gleaming at the Auror.

"I assume you'll be going, Professor Snape?" Ron asked him with a little edge to his voice.

"As soon as Mistress Granger returns my robes," the Potions Master replied.

Ron looked at Hermione and realized she was wearing the Professor's teaching robes. She must be naked under them.

"You want me to wait Hermione?" he asked her, his blue eyes shifting to Severus.

"No. You can go Ron. I'll be fine," she said.

Ron looked hesitant. Severus sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, surely you don't think I am hanging about to assault Mistress Granger the moment you leave?" he said snarkily.

Ron did kind of think that, though he knew it was ridiculous.

"No, I don't," Ron said, kissing Hermione on her cheek and walking toward the door.

"The paperwork will be waiting for you," he said to Hermione. "I'm glad you're all right."

Ron exited the house. He didn't thank Severus for saving his friend.

Severus stared down at Hermione and she rose from the sofa.

"I'm going to put on some clothes. I'll be right back," she said, walking down the hall, the hem to Severus' robes dragging on the floor behind her. The wizard sat down. He had been tempted to say, "Don't rush on my account," but considering the circumstances the comment would have been entirely out of line and would have started a row between them. He didn't want that. He still wanted to talk to Hermione about their connection.

Presently the witch returned, looking no worse for wear, but her eyes still looked a bit traumatized. She handed Severus his robes.

"Thank you," she said again. "If you hadn't come Severus…"

Hermione shuddered again as she thought of Fletch's red, smelly organ moving toward her mouth. Severus felt her wave of disgust wash over him.

"That wizard truly disgusted you, didn't he, Hermione?" the wizard asked her quietly.

"Gods yes. He smelled and…eww…I don't want to talk about it," the witch said with another shudder.

He looked down at her as he put his robes back on. Hermione looked up at him, her face curious.

"Severus, did you mean what you said to that wizard? About killing him?" the witch asked the wizard.

"I most certainly did," Severus growled, fastening up his robes. "He's lucky I arrived when I did. If I had walked in here and found him forcing himself on you…"

"But killing him, Severus?" Hermione asked him.

Severus looked at her rather possessively. Hermione felt a knot form in her stomach.

"He would have deserved it," the wizard said firmly.

Hermione scowled at him. "But you're guilty of the same thing concerning me," she said somewhat accusingly.

Severus frowned at her.

"Hermione, when are you going to take some responsibility for what happened years ago? Neither time did I force myself on you. You could have said no. And the second time around, witch…you enjoyed my attentions. You told me so yourself. And you agreed to let me do you the last time we were together. All three times you were given your choice, unlike me when you took me while I was trapped in your body. I didn't have the option of saying no to you."

The witch blinked up at him. He was right. She needed to come to terms with the truth. Severus moved in quickly.

"Hermione…I truly need to talk to you about the residual connection I have to you and what happened between us the last time. There are other aspects you don't know about, but I have to get back to Hogwarts. It is very important witch," he said sincerely.

Hermione frowned at him.

"How do I know you won't feed me a sack of lies, Severus? You aren't the most trustworthy wizard," Hermione said, "You could tell me anything to try to pull me over to your way of thinking."

Severus looked at her. He hated doing this, but it was the only thing he could think of to persuade the witch to listen to him.

"I will talk to you under veritaserum, with the stipulation we will only talk about our situation. A wizard's oath you will ask me nothing else," he said.

Hermione looked at him. He was willing to take veritaserum in order for her to listen to him. That was a huge concession.

"I can provide the veritaserum?" Hermione asked him. She wasn't about to let the wizard bring his own. It could be doctored.

Severus nodded.

"I would expect no less," he replied.

Hermione looked at him. What he wanted to talk about must be very important to the wizard indeed if he were willing to bare his soul like this.

"All right," she said, "You can come by Friday at seven."

The wizard nodded.

"Thank you Hermione," he said, his black eyes glittering at her.

"Don't thank me, Severus. I may find out you are a worse bastard than I already take you for," she replied as she started toward the door. They both had to get back to work.

"Yes, there is that," he agreed, "but you may find out something else as well."

Hermione snorted.

"I highly doubt that," she responded.

Severus scowled at her for a moment, tempted to take her to task for being so flippant to a man who had just saved her from being sexually assaulted. But he held his tongue as they crossed the threshold. Severus walked a few paces away from the witch, who was warding her door. She turned toward him.

"I'll see you on Friday," the wizard said, disapparating.

Hermione stared at the empty space for a moment, then disapparated as well.

Friday was going to be very eye-opening.

* * *

Severus returned to Hogwarts and finished out his day. When his last class departed, he carefully locked and warded both his classroom and his office, then went to his private rooms. The wizard opened a panel of false book fronts, reached in and pulled out a very well worn set of what appeared to be muggle brass knuckles. He slipped them over his pale hand, flexed it, then made a fist. A grim expression washed over his face, then he removed the knuckles and put them in his wand pocket. He immediately disapparated for Vargas' manor. The wizard was going to answer for what happened to Hermione in blood. Lots of blood.

Severus reappeared in front of Vargas' manor just in time to see the wizard being led out of the manor in shackles by Aurors.

Damn.

Ronald Weasley heard the crack of apparation, looked up and saw the Potions Master. He hurried down the stairs and walked up to the scowling wizard.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor," Ron said suspiciously.

The Auror wondered if Snape was in on Vargas' little operation. After being "properly conditioned' by Ron, both Jackson and Fletch spilled their guts concerning Vargas…giving up a large amount of information in the hopes of leniency when they were brought up on charges.

"I came to see Master Vargas about a personal matter," the dark wizard said, his eyes glinting maliciously after the wizard, who was demanding to see his lawyer.

"This personal matter wouldn't concern Hermione would it, Professor?" Ron asked him, his eyes hard. "Or any of the other Potions Masters whose work has been stolen?"

Severus looked at Ron. His face grew dark.

"Are you insinuating I have anything to do with Vargas' illegal activities, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked him evenly.

"Well Professor, first you were at Hermione's and now you show up at Vargas' manor right after we discover he sent those two goons to her house. What else am I to think?"

"Possibly that I was visiting Vargas because he is also a Potions Master with whom I have been long acquainted?" Severus replied. "Why would I want any harm to come to Mistress Granger when she is my business partner and has the potential to make me very rich?"

"With Hermione's research, and her out of the way, you might be able to become even richer," Ron said, his blue eyes searching the wizard's face for telltale signs of deceitfulness. He didn't see it, but then again Snape had been a spy. He'd be able to hide his lies well.

"I am no thief, Mr. Weasley," Severus said coldly. "And if you are accusing me of being one, I may just have to call you out…as a civilian of course…if you are wizard enough."

At that moment, Vargas caught sight of Severus and paled. Suddenly he became quite cooperative with the Aurors. He knew he was safer in the hands of the Ministry than at his manor now. Ron noticed the change in the wizard and completely ignored Severus' thinly veiled challenge.

"Master Vargas seems frightened of you, Professor," he commented.

Judging by Master Vargas' reaction to the Potions Master, Ron thought this might not have been meant to be a friendly visit

"Frightened wouldn't be the word I'd use, Mr. Weasley," Severus replied, staring at the wizard before the Aurors disapparated with him. He turned his black eyes on Ron.

"There are many types of justice, Mr. Weasley. I believe Master Vargas has or will receive the less painful of the two set before him," the wizard said evenly.

Now Ron understood. The Professor had come here to punish Vargas.

"For criminals, there is only one kind of justice under the law, Professor. Master Vargas has been arrested and will pay for his crimes as directed by Ministry law. He'll have a fair trial," Ron said to the wizard.

Severus looked at the Auror.

"Mr. Weasley, do you expect me to believe for one moment, that if those two wizards had raped, beaten and possibly killed Mistress Granger because of a directive given by Vargas that you would allow the wizard to make it to trial? Because I don't. I believe you would find a way to kill him before he even made it to a cell. She is too close to you," Severus said quietly.

Ron studied the pale wizard for a moment. Snape had him pegged all right. But he wouldn't blatantly admit it.

"All right, that explains me…but what about you, Professor? By Vargas' reaction to you I could tell this was not going to be a friendly visit. You knew he was at the bottom of this, didn't you?" Ron asked him.

"I suspected," the Potions Master said, "but I didn't know for sure. I intended to 'ask' him about it."

Ron's eyes swept over the wizard.

"And if he admitted he had something to do with it?" he asked the Potions Master.

"You would have gotten him. Eventually," Severus replied, his nostrils flaring.

Ron didn't ask if it would have been alive or dead. He suspected the latter…and most likely the Potions Master would have gotten away with it. He scowled at the wizard.

"What I don't understand is why? Hermione is nothing more to you than a business partner…" Ron began…then his eyes widened.

"Oh no," he thought. "Shit."

Severus smirked as he saw the realization sweep over Ron's face. The young wizard knew he would not get involved in this situation in such depth unless he had a personal, vested interest. He was a Slytherin after all. He would have a selfish purpose.

"Slytherins protect their own, Mr. Weasley," Severus said silkily, his black eyes glittering with a dark mirth at the look of horror Ron was trying desperately to conceal.

Shit. Hermione couldn't be doing Snape. He was probably worse than Vlad. Damn it. He should have broken it off with Susannah. He would have if he knew Hermione would turn to such a dark, cold man for sex. Merlin, what was the witch thinking?

"You consider Hermione your own, Professor?" Ron asked him frowning slightly.

"Close enough, Mr. Weasley, close enough," the wizard replied. "I have an interest in her continued safety."

And the wizard did. He couldn't shag her if she were dead.

Several Aurors emerged from Vargas' manor with a number of files, parchments and notebooks. One walked up to Ron.

"We've collected what evidence we could find at the manor. A lot of this paperwork has the names of other Potions Masters on them and are dated years ago. He has another lab offsite that will have to be examined as well, sir," the Auror said to Ron.

"All right. Return to the Ministry. I'll be along," Ron said to him.

The Auror nodded his head, returned to the others and they all disapparated.

Ron turned back to Severus and looked at him speculatively.

"I don't know what she sees in you, but I know that Hermione has a pretty dark side to her. You probably fit right in the shadows," Ron said a little bitterly, "but you'd better not do anything bad to her, Professor. I'll take it personally if you do, I promise you."

Severus said nothing. He just looked at the wizard.

Ron sighed.

If Hermione wanted this greasy git of a dungeon-dweller, there was little he could do about it. Hermione became very volatile if he tried to tell her what to do. He'd had to dodge quite a few hexes in the past because he'd made that mistake. He wouldn't say anything to her. Well, at least Snape would protect her. She was safe…at least from others if not him.

"You may be called in concerning Vargas," Ron said to Severus. "So don't leave town."

Ron added this just to show he had some authority over the wizard as an Auror. It was his equivalent of kicking up dirt and walking about stiff legged. Severus' eyes narrowed, but he wasn't about to get in a pissing contest with Ron. The Auror believed he had Hermione after all, and that was a biggie.

"I will be about, Mr. Weasley," he replied.

Ron nodded and disapparated.

Severus looked toward the manor. A little house elf with a huge smile stood in the doorway. It didn't look very disturbed about its master being taken away in chains. The creature slowly swung the door closed.

Severus reached in his pocket, touched the cold brass knuckles, then sighed. Well, Vargas got away from him…but at least the wizard would do a very long stint in Azkaban for his theft of works and conspiracy with Fletch and Jackson. Without Vargas, most likely the Potions field would begin to show immediate growth. Vargas had been the main wizard holding advances back.

Severus gave a small smile at this thought, then disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione filed the Non-magical Aisle spell at the Ministry, then went down to Ron's office, where she filled out a detailed statement against Jackson and Fletch. She had to describe everything that occurred and it was difficult to relive Fletch's lewd attempt at raping her…but she managed to get it all down, including Severus' rescue. More than likely he would be brought in for questioning  
too.

Hermione finished out her day and returned home. She felt some apprehension as she faced her dark house, and stood on the doorstep several minutes before unwarding the house and entering it, wand drawn, her amber eyes sliding from side to side, listening intently for any sound. She turned up every torch in the house as she carefully went from room to room, her heart pounding. Suddenly, she heard her name called.

"Hermione? Hermione."

She spun around but saw no one. The voice continued to call her. Wand pointed and wavering, Hermione walked back into the living room where the voice was louder. She walked toward the coffee table. The two-way mirror Severus had given her was there and the Potions Master's scowling visage in the glass. Relieved, Hermione picked it up and sat down on the sofa.

"Hello, Severus," she said looking at the wizard. She felt a bit more safe.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" he demanded, "You are supposed to keep this mirror with you so I can contact you for business. It defeats its purpose if you don't carry it you witch."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"So you are calling me about business?" she asked the Potions Master, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Er…no. Yes. I was just check…calling to see that…if…if you filed the paperwork," he lied.

Severus really called because he thought she might be out of sorts alone in the house after the robbery and attack on her person. It had been a traumatic situation after all.

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied shortly.

"Good," Severus said, a bit awkwardly.

Gods, he just couldn't seem to get a grip on this connection thing. He was genuinely concerned about the witch, but didn't know how to express it.

Silence followed for a bit.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked her.

Hermione looked at the wizard. Had he called to just chitchat? Severus Snape? This was weird. But she was glad he called. But she would have been glad of anyone calling, the way she was feeling.

"I'm a little out of sorts," Hermione replied, deciding to be honest.

"Would you like me to come over and help you settle in?" the dark wizard asked her, his eyes going a bit too hot for her liking. If Severus came over, he'd do his best not to leave until morning…she knew this.

"No, Severus. I know the kind of settling in you probably have in mind," she replied, an eyebrow quirking at him.

The wizard smirked. He felt more relaxed now. Whenever things went slightly sexual, he felt more in control.

"Actually, I was concerned that you might be still feeling the effects of today's unfortunate events. It could be daunting to return to the house alone…there is bound to be some residual fear," he said evenly.

"It's a little scary, yes, but I've checked the entire house and everything seems in order," she said.

Severus nodded.

"Perhaps you should consider getting a pet for protection. A weredog perhaps. They are loyal and will eat anything and anyone that enters their territory uninvited," Severus suggested. "That way you wouldn't be alone."

Hmm. A weredog. That was a thought. . Maybe a weredragon. No. She'd have to fireproof the house and keep the temperature regulated because they were cold-blooded. Maybe she'd go down to the pound tomorrow and see what they had in the way of animals or homeless familiars.

"That's actually quite a good idea, Severus," she replied.

Hermione wondered if she could teach it to shred Severus' robes on sight. That alone would make it worth having a pet. Her smile became noticeably wicked. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I have been helpful twice today. I believe that is a record," he said to her.

"Yes, you have," Hermione said, then yawned.

"I see you are tired," the Potions Master said. "Get some sleep, witch. I will call you tomorrow."

"All right. Good night, Severus," Hermione said.

The wizard's sober face disappeared and Hermione found herself looking at her own reflection. She did look tired. She got up from the sofa and walked around the house, warding every window and door this time. Then she retired.

* * *

The next day during her lunch hour, Hermione went down to the Ministry pound, where masterless familiars and other magical creatures were kept for adoption. If they weren't adopted then they were put down. She pulled open the door and entered. She could smell the animals and cleaning solution immediately. A kindly faced young wizard stood behind a counter.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked her pleasantly.

"Yes. I'm looking for a pet…for companionship and protection," she said.

The wizard looked overjoyed.

"Oh that's wonderful. We have a large selection of familiars of that type looking for homes," he said, walking around the counter and gesturing for her to follow him to a door on the distant wall.

"Right through here. You can check them out and tell me the ones you are interested in," he said, opening the door for her. Hermione walked through.

It was a kind of corridor with a number of magically warded cages on both sides. Parchments about the animal each cage contained were taped to the front. Hermione began to walk. There were a bunch of puppies with forked tails in the first cage. They all crowded toward the front of their enclosure, wriggling, forked tails wagging, looking as cute as could be. Hermione knelt.

"Aw, you are all so adorable," she said. Then one barked, and a long tongue of fire emitted from it, almost burning Hermione's face. She stood up quickly and read the parchment, which warned not to get too close to the pups because there was a danger of receiving third degree burns. She moved to the next cage.

A large weredog with baleful yellow eyes looked up at her quietly. He was huge, and his fangs showed even when his mouth was closed. He must have weighed two hundred pounds and was covered with thick brown fur and had a broad tail, which was wagging as he looked at her. Hermione read the name. Gabby.

"Hello Gabby," she said to the weredog, who pricked his ears forward and whined back at her, putting one paw on the gate. Hermione gave him a small, tight smile. He looked so ferocious though. What if he didn't listen to her and ate her when she got him home? Still she put him on her mental "possibles" list and continued on.

In the next cage was a large bird of prey with a great hooked beak and huge talons. It had dark eyes and seemed to glare at her. But that was the general way all birds of prey looked. It was white with black markings. It reminded her of Severus. It looked as if it could do some damage however. She read the parchment. Wereeagle. It required at least two hours of flight time each night as it was nocturnal and live food, preferably nifflers. Hermione shuddered. No, she wouldn't be able to feed it live nifflers. That was more Hagrid's thing. She moved on past an assortment of lizards, cats, bats and even a gryffon, which was huge.

She walked to the last cage, which contained a large black cat stretched luxuriously on a clean blanket. It wore a jeweled collar, had long curling fangs like a saber-toothed tiger and looked at her curiously with its golden eyes, flicking an ear forward as she read the parchment. It was a saber-toothed panther, and a familiar. Hermione looked at the beautiful animal.

"Hello beautiful, " a soft male voice said to Hermione.

The witch looked around but saw no one. She shrugged and looked back at the cat.

"Your eyes are almost the same color as my own. That makes us compatible, " the panther said in her mind.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're talking to me? I understood familiars only talked to those they bonded with," Hermione said to the animal, who rose and stretched, extending its wicked claws, then walking up to the front of the cage and sitting on its haunches.

"Ordinary familiars, perhaps. But I am no ordinary familiar, witch. I am the only one of my kind and can speak to anyone I choose to speak to. I have been here three months and you are the only one I felt worthy enough to make myself known to, " the panther said, whisking his tail about. "I am from India. My name is Bagheera. I am named after another cat in a non-magic book."

Hermione smiled. "Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book," she said.

"Yessss, " hissed the panther, his beautiful eyes meeting Hermione's. "Why are you seeking a familiar witch? "

"I was attacked recently in my home…and…" she began.

"Wait, " the cat said, staring at the witch intensely. Then he snarled viciously, causing Hermione to jerk back in fear.

"I am sorry, " the cat said, its lips drawn up in displeasure. "I saw what happened. I have killed men like that in my native land. Cowards hunting females, forcing them to mate. "

The panther hissed angrily.

"How did you come to be here?" Hermione asked the panther, who began to pace.

"My mistress married an unworthy man, who thought of nothing but her wealth…and she would not listen to me. I was not friendly toward her husband and mauled him when he attempted to remove my collar for the jewels. He was lucky I did not kill him. That convinced my mistress to get rid of me. She sent me here with the hope someone would adopt me. But I have wanted none of those who've come here and remained silent and unresponsive. They plan to kill me soon. They think I am unadoptable. But I will not accept just anyone. You are kind and intelligent. You would not treat me as a showpiece or keep me on a leash or in a cage. Take me and I will protect you all my  
days, " the panther purred.

"How are you so intelligent? Most familiars communicate in images," Hermione said.

"Again, I tell you witch, " the cat said, stretching again. This time Hermione could see the pawprint-like patterns in his coat. "I am no ordinary familiar. I can think and speak four languages. If I were not an animal I would be allowed to move freely through the wizarding world. But this is my lot in life. "

"I'm not rich, Bagheera. I don't live in the luxury you are used to and my house is very small," Hermione said to the cat.

"But your heart is very big. It will be fine, " the cat said.

Hermione stared at Bagheera.

"You certainly are beautiful, " she said in a soft voice. Bagheera bumped his head against the gate and Hermione rubbed between his ears with two fingers.

"Mmmmm, " the cat purred in delight. "Soft, supple hands…like my old mistress. Take me with you, witch. "

Hermione thought the cat sounded a bit dominant. He reminded her of someone.

"Will you obey me?" Hermione asked the panther, who looked at her with its golden eyes. "Cats are very independent."

"If you take me from this place, yes. I will always obey you without question. I am more than a cat, I assure you, " Bagheera responded. "My word is my life. "

Hermione stared at the cat. He was very intelligent…as intelligent as a human it seemed. He would be very good company for her, and with those claws and fangs, no doubt he could protect her.

"Wait here," she said, rising and heading for the office.

After work, Hermione turned quite a few heads as she walked to the apparation point.

It wasn't everyday that people saw a black saber-toothed panther with a jeweled collar being led on a leash through the streets of the wizarding world.

* * *

Hermione and Bagheera apparated to her home. The panther scrutinized the small neat yard, picket fence and flowers.

"It is small, but nice, " he commented to Hermione.

"I like it," Hermione said to him, then paused her eyes becoming troubled. "I used to feel safe here…"

"You will again. You have me now, witch, " Bagheera replied, bumping his head against Hermione's leg affectionately,  
"and you don't have to answer me out loud. You can think your response. I will hear you as clearly as if you have spoken to me. "

"Like this? " Hermione thought.

"Yes, like that, " the panther said, purring. "Now I am anxious to explore my new home. "

Hermione walked up to the front door and opened it, letting Bagheera enter first then following. She bent and removed the leash from his collar. The panther sniffed about.

"No man, " he said, his golden eyes looking up at Hermione.

She shook her head.

"No. No man, " she replied.

Bagheera walked into the living room. "But there were men here. And fear…and anger. Lust too, " the panther remarked, his lip curling a bit.

"The robbers, the wizard who rescued me and Aurors, " Hermione answered.

Bagheera circled the living room, sniffing everything. He stopped by the hole in the floor behind the armchair.

"What is this?" he asked her. Hermione walked over.

"The hole the robbers used to get past my wards. I need to fix that," she said, pulling out her wand. She pointed it at the hole.

"Reparo," the witch said, and the hole repaired itself, the round piece of flooring rising from the lab and filling the space, then the seams disappearing. The floor looked good as new.

Bagheera padded down the hallway and turned into Hermione's bedroom. He leaped into her bed and sniffed about. The cat looked at the witch, who was standing in the doorway.

"I thought you said you have no man?" the beast said, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione flushed. The panther must smell Severus. She had washed all her bedding several times, but the panther's nose must be sensitive.

"Well, I have…er…been with a man…but he isn't my man," she said awkwardly.

"But I smell him in the living room too, " the cat said, lying down on her bed now. "A fresher scent than this one. And I smell you now. You desire him. "

Hermione scowled at the cat.

"I do not! " she seethed at Bagheera, who stretched his mouth in a wide cat smile for a moment.

"You have a man, " he said firmly, leaping off the bed and walking past her to examine the guest room.

Hermione frowned after the familiar. What did he know? Just because he smelled Severus didn't mean anything. She walked into the hall as Bagheera came back.

"I will need a door to go in and out, " the panther said to her.

Hermione looked a bit apprehensive about this. Bagheera couldn't prowl around the neighborhood. He'd scare her neighbors to death.

"Do you have any idea how big and smelly a litter box for a cat my size would be witch? " the panther asked her. "You'd have to change it daily. Maybe twice daily. "

Hermione looked at him.

"I'll make a door, " she said.

She could make a door attuned to the panther's signature. Nothing else could pass in or out of it.

Bagheera nodded and rubbed his long body against her leg in appreciation.

Hermione smiled at the cat.

"Are you hungry? " she asked him.

"Yes. I would like some meat, if you please, " Bagheera replied.

"Come with me, " Hermione said.

Bagheera followed her to the kitchen. Hermione reached into her robes pocket and pulled out some items she had received at the pound. One was a free introductory coupon for sixteen pounds of meat from the "Barrelston Butcher Shop: Specializing in Providing Foodstuffs for your Favorite Familiar." The other was a small panther-shaped statue. She simply had to invoke it and meat would be delivered directly to her cooler any time of the day or night and charged to her account. She had set up this delivery system at the pound. Bagheera ate about ten pounds of meat per day.

Hermione placed the little panther on top of the coupon.

"Delivery please," she said, and the panther flashed blue…the coupon disappearing.

After several moments, her cooler flashed blue. She looked at Bagheera.

"I believe din-din's here, " she said to the panther, who licked his lips expectantly as Hermione walked over to the cooler.

She opened it and found two large brown packages wrapped with twine. She took one out and brought it over to the counter. Then she walked over to the cabinet above the sink and took out her largest platter. She sat this on the counter, pointed her wand at it and said, "Engorgio." It grew larger. She opened the package and looked at a large chunk of very bloody meat. Gingerly she dumped it on the platter. It landed with a squishy plop. The witch picked up the platter and set it on the floor. Bagheera immediately lit into his, his huge sabers tearing it easily.

"Ummm, so good, " the cat thought at the witch as he ate, "Much better than that ghastly panther chow they forced me to eat at the pound."

"Panther chow? " Hermione thought back at him.

"Yes. Ghastly little meat-flavored pellets that supposedly contained all the nutrition a cat like me needs. It was disgusting. This is much better. Thank you," Bagheera replied.

"You're welcome, " Hermione replied. "I'm going to take off my work robes. "

The cat nodded and Hermione left him in the kitchen.

As she walked down the hallway, Hermione realized she really did feel safer with the panther here. And since he was so intelligent, she would have someone to talk to. But he seemed quite opinionated. Imagine, saying she had a man. A wizard.

She walked into her room and began undressing. She was down to her bra and knickers when she got a strange feeling. She looked in the doorway and Bagheera was sitting there, his tail lashing and eyes narrowed, watching her.

"You are very beautiful, " the cat said, walking in and rubbing slowly against her thigh with his soft fur, purring.

Hermione looked down at the cat.

"Are you sure you're a panther, Bagheera? Appreciating the female human body isn't very cat-like, " she said to him as he leaped up on the bed and crossed his front paws.

"I assure you I am a panther…now, " the cat replied. "Though once I was a shapeshifter. "

Hermione stared at him.

"You…you were a man? " she asked him, suddenly feeling the urge to cover up.

"No, I was a shapeshifter. I had a human and animal form. Not quite a man but not quite a beast either. I was cursed and my human form taken from me by a powerful Brahmin whose daughter I seduced. I visited her in panther form one night and changed into a man. I did not have the sabers then but looked like a true panther. I was quite handsome as well as persuasive and she could not resist me. But I should not have touched her…still…she was so beautiful. I had to have her. Her name was Selene."

A faraway look came to the panther's eyes for a moment. His tail flicked and he continued.

"When her father discovered what I had done, he had the gods curse me and take away my man form and give me sabers so others would know I was not natural. But my mind remained and my ability to communicate. I did not like life out in the wild and found my mistress bathing in a stream close to her home and spoke to her. At first she was frightened, but I soothed her fears and she took me in…until she married. You know the rest."

The panther looked at Hermione with a half-lidded gaze.

"Can't you get your powers back?" Hermione asked him. The panther shook its head.

"No. When one is cursed by the gods, he is cursed all his days. I have come to terms with it," Bagheera replied, yawning and rolling on his back, his paws in the air, looking at Hermione upside down.

So Bagheera was no common familiar, but a cursed shapeshifter. That explained a lot. Hermione still felt a bit awkward in front of him.

"There is no need to be ashamed to be naked in front of me, witch. I am a panther and have no designs on you. Now, if you were a feline… " he thought at her, grinning with all his teeth. "I just still happen to appreciate a pretty human form. That is as far as it goes."

Hermione looked at him, then finished undressing, flushing a bit as the panther rolled back over, its golden eyes on her. But he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to take a shower, " Hermione said, walking into the bathroom.

Bagheera lay on her bed for a few moments, until he heard the shower start. Then he leapt off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Hermione was in the shower, the translucent door pulled closed. The cat watched her wash for a moment, then walked over to the sunken tub. It was nowhere near as large as the tub at his mistress' home but it would have to do. He reached down with his paw and flicked up the little handle that closed the drain. Then he pushed the lever that turned on the water and watched as the tub filled.

Hermione heard the water running and pulled back the shower door.

"What are you doing? " she asked the panther, amazed he was filling the tub.

"I like water, " he said, watching the faucet a moment, then splashing the stream with his paw.

When the tub was almost filled, he pushed the handle so the water stopped running, then slipped into the tub, purring loudly, immersed up to his chin, his ears laid back with pleasure. The water magically mixed and the temperature was just right. Bagheera closed his eyes and ducked his head beneath the water for a moment, then emerged, water running down his face.

Hermione finished her shower and exited the stall, looking down at Bagheera as she retrieved a towel and dried off.

"You're going to make a mess when you get out of there, " she said to the cat, smiling despite herself at the animal's obvious pleasure. She wrapped another towel around herself and leaned back against the vanity.

Bagheera opened one eye and looked up at her.

"You can dry me with magic, " he replied, "but not all the way. It makes my fur frizzy. "

Hermione laughed.

"All right. Just call me when you are ready to get out, " she said, leaving the bathroom to dress in something more comfortable.

Bagheera soaked for a while. Being in the pound, he had no access to water other than what he was given to drink, so he was enjoying this…even if he couldn't swim. Finally he mentally called Hermione, letting the water out of the tub with his paw. She appeared in the doorway with her wand, and dried him…leaving just a touch of dampness. The panther sprang out of the tub lightly, walked over to the witch and bumped his head against her legs so she petted him between the ears, the cat rolling his head appreciatively. Then they both exited the bathroom and the bedroom, heading for the living room.

"I made your door for you, " she said to the cat. "The back door in the kitchen foyer will let you out into the  
backyard. "

"Thank you, " Bagheera said, padding into the kitchen and outside.

Hermione followed and watched as the cat went into a corner and dug a hole. He did his business then covered the hole neatly. Well, that was good. There wouldn't be panther shit all over her backyard. Bagheera returned.

"What do we do now? " he asked her.

"I usually read in the evenings until it is time for bed, " Hermione said, "Though sometimes I go to my lab to work. I feel like relaxing and reading tonight. "

"Quiet time is good, " Bagheera said, following Hermione into the living room. The witch picked up a magazine and sat on the sofa. Bagheera joined her, stretching his long body across the couch, including her  
lap.

"How am I supposed to read like this, Bagheera? " she asked the panther who was purring steadily. He looked up at her.

"Maybe you could sit at the end. That way I can put my head in your lap, " he replied.

Hermione looked at the panther, who hopped off the sofa and looked at the witch. Hermione sighed and moved to the end of the sofa. Bagheera rejoined her, resting his head on her lap and sighing contentedly. Hermione absently stroked his fur as she read the magazine. This suited Bagheera just fine. He was a very affectionate animal, and obviously Hermione was affectionate as well. They would make a good team.

* * *

After about an hour, Hermione heard her name called. Bagheera sat straight up with a growl, sniffing the air, his ears pricking forward. Who was here? He didn't smell anyone.

Hermione picked up the two-way mirror on the coffee table.

"Relax, Bagheera…I have a call," she said out loud to the cat, who relaxed and looked at the mirror with interest. There was a very ugly, pale wizard in it with stringy black hair..

"Hello Severus," Hermione said, giving the wizard a small smile.

"Who were you talking to?" Severus demanded. His belly was tight with jealousy. This threw him. He had never been jealous of a witch before.

"Bagheera. My familiar," she said.

Severus' severe look relaxed.

"Oh, you took my advice then," he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes I did. And he is wonderful," Hermione said.

Bagheera rubbed his muzzle against Hermione's face at her comment. He thought she was wonderful too.

"What the hell was that?" Severus exclaimed as he saw a huge black something push the witch aside for a moment.

"Bagheera," she said, tilting the mirror toward the panther, who gave the wizard an absolutely blood-curdling snarl.

"Shit," Severus thought, looking at the saber-toothed panther.

"Bagheera, stop that!" Hermione chided the panther, who looked at her with his ears laid back apologetically.

The panther noted though that the wizard in the glass hadn't flinched or looked frightened. Simply surprised. That was good. He suspected the ugly wizard might be Hermione's man. Bagheera didn't like cowards. They were no good to have around. It seemed this wizard wasn't one however.

"He certainly is large. Didn't they have any weredogs?" the Potions Master asked the witch.

Bagheera snarled again, but quieted when Hermione frowned at him. A weredog? Wait until he came over here.

"Yes. But I wanted him," Hermione said. "He's beautiful."

Yes, the cat was beautiful, but gods…those teeth.

"You're going to need quite a large litter box," the wizard said.

"He is housebroken and goes in the backyard. He is very sanitary," Hermione replied, "And he won't let anyone hurt me."

Severus watched as a large paw snagged Hermione's body protectively before the witch pushed it off. The panther seemed very protective all right. Maybe too much so. It also seemed to be responding to their conversation. It must be intelligent.

Severus wondered if the cat was intelligent enough to know the difference between hurting a witch and shagging the shit out of her.

"Are we still on for Friday?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Good. You can meet Bagheera then," she said, petting the panther, who rolled his head against her hand again, his golden eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

Severus watched the animal respond to the witch. It certainly seemed to like her.

"I look forward to it," Severus replied evenly.

The cat stared straight at him, licking its lips suggestively. If Severus didn't know better, he might suspect it was trying to frighten him off. Well it would take more than a big pussy to keep him from seeing Hermione.

"I'll see you Friday then," he said.

"Bye Severus," Hermione replied. The mirror cleared, showing her and Bagheera.

The cat looked at her.

"He certainly is ugly. I've seen smaller noses on elephants, " the panther commented, making a choking sound like chuckling.

"He…he has other qualities…I suppose, " she said, wondering why she was trying to defend Severus to the cat.

"I bet he does, " the panther replied, sinking down to the couch and staring at Hermione. "With a nose like that, his lingam must be enormous. "

Hermione colored.

"Ah, I see it is, " Bagheera said, purring and rolling on his back luxuriously.

Hermione couldn't say a word.

* * *

Thursday night, Hermione and Bagheera were relaxing in the living room when there was a "Tap. Tappity-tap" on the window. Bagheera lifted his head.

"What is that?" he asked the witch.

"Most likely, Severus' familiar. A raven. A very snarky bird. I have to watch him every time he delivers a message," Hermione replied, sliding from under Bagheera who slumped back down on the sofa, his head resting where the witch was sitting.

Hermione looked out the window to meet the ever baleful gaze of Raucous. She still didn't know the raven's name. She opened the front door and the raven sailed in, flying to the living room and landing on the back of the sofa.

He watched Hermione approach, his head low. She was dressed in a woman's wife beater and pocketless sweat pants. No pockets meant no wand. The raven smiled to itself.

"What have you got for me?" she asked the bird.

Raucous clipped his beak at her nastily.

"Oh, we're back to this are we?" Hermione said, a nasty little smirk on her face, "Bagheera?"

Suddenly the raven found himself scooped off the back of the sofa and resting on top of something warm and furry. He looked up into a pair of narrow yellow eyes and huge glistening fangs. Bagheera snarled at him.

The bird turned completely white and fell over, his claws stiff and curled in the air.

"Oh my gods!" Hermione cried out loud, running around the sofa. "Bagheera, you've frightened him to death."

Bagheera snuffled the bird.

"He's fine. Just startled," the panther replied. "He should have better manners."

Hermione picked the stricken bird up gently. She reverted to thought-speak.

"Considering his master, I think this is actually the best he can be," Hermione said, carrying the raven over to the armchair and setting him down. She took the message off his leg, opened it and read it.

"It's just a letter about how many inquiries were made about the new spell I developed. It's going very well though there is some haggling going on about the cost of licensing it. But we have the upper hand there. Because of how useful the spell is, it will be pricey but whoever uses it has the potential to make a lot of galleons themselves…so it balances out," the witch said to the panther.

Raucous began to stir. Both the panther and witch watched as the bird rolled over. He was still white however. The raven opened its eyes and looked at the panther, then promptly fell back over.

"Shit. Severus will kill me if anything happens to that bird," Hermione said, picking Raucous up again.

She walked toward the foyer with him and opened the door so the night air washed over them. Raucous roused again. This time, he took off out of Hermione's arms, not looking back. He was still white.

Hermione watched him wing away, then closed the door and walked back to an amused Bagheera. He was lying on his back on the sofa.

"I think your Severus is going to have to find another deliverer," the cat said, stretching out his paw and flexing his claws.

"Probably. If I was that bird, I know I wouldn't want to come back here," she said, moving to the end of the sofa again.

Bagheera politely moved so she could sit down, then rested his head on her lap again. Hermione looked down at him, and caressed his head.

"You know Bagheera, you're going to have to sleep in the guest bedroom. Waking up with your nose in my face and your paw over me was…well…scary," Hermione said softly.

Bagheera stretched slightly, opening his eyes and looking up at his Mistress.

"But I like sleeping next to you. You are soft and warm," the big cat complained. "Your hair smells like flowers…"

"Be that as it may, Bagheera, you are too big," she said evenly.

"No bigger than that ugly wizard," Bagheera said sullenly.

Hermione stopped petting him.

"Bagheera, you are a cat," she said to him. "You have no business sleeping with a human female."

"Most cats sleep with their owners," the panther countered, "Anyway, how am I to protect you from the guestroom?"

Hermione smirked at the cat.

"The door will be open. If anyone comes in here I am sure you will hear them. That's no excuse Bagheera," she said gently.

"But you are my Mistress. I want to be near you," Bagheera purred persuasively, bumping his head against the witch affectionately and blinking his golden eyes at her.

Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"All right…you can sleep with me if you stay at the bottom of the bed. No more wrapping your paws around me and cuddling," she said firmly.

Bagheera sighed exaggeratedly.

"All right," he replied, looking forlorn.

"Stop it!" Hermione said, rubbing his head roughly.

Bagheera mouthed her hand playfully, holding her arm with his paws and biting her fingers lightly. Then he stopped.

"I think tomorrow night I must sleep in the guestroom," he said to her, his tail lashing. "Your ugly wizard with the big lingam comes."

Hermione frowned at Bagheera and pushed his head off her lap, standing up.

"He is only coming over to talk," she said, walking toward the kitchen. Bagheera lay on the sofa for a moment, then hopped down and followed Hermione.

"You don't want to just talk. I can feel your desire for him. He does good with you. Hard. Strong. Very dirty." Bagheera commented, sitting on his haunches as Hermione colored then went into the cooler and took out a pitcher of milk.

She poured herself a glass, then looked at Bagheera and got a bowl. She poured some milk into it and put it on the floor. The panther walked up to it and started lapping.

Hermione sat down and looked at her familiar.

"Bagheera…Severus and I have a history. He was…well…the first wizard I ever had sex with, and it wasn't…well…good. He was very selfish and thoughtless. Then…" she began as the panther finished his milk and looked up.

"Don't tell me, show me," he said to her. "Open up your mind and let me see for myself."

Hermione had never shared her relationship with Severus to anyone. But Bagheera was her familiar…and she felt it would be all right to let the panther see how it was between herself and Severus. Maybe he would stop implying there was more to them.

"All right," she said.

The panther looked at her intently for several minutes. He made small growling noises as he viewed what happened between her and Severus. Finally, he lay down on the kitchen floor and looked up at her.

"You have always desired him…even from the first time," the cat said, "but he wasn't ready for what you offered him. Pleasure was his only motivation. But he didn't take. You gave yourself to him, then blamed him afterward for being the man he was."

Then the cat cocked his head at her.

"You were a man?" he asked the witch.

"Only for a little while. I was in his body for a time," she replied.

"And did to him what he did to you. Kinky," the panther said, stretching his jaw a bit lasciviously.

Hermione colored.

"He was good to you that last time. He took you to the 'Wild Divine.' He knows you. Feels you. He is your man, Mistress. He came to save you…would have killed for you. He wants you desperately," the big cat continued. "It is a pity he is so ugly. Is that why you won't accept him completely?"

Hermione didn't think Severus was ugly. He had a distinctive look about him. His features fit him.

"Ah, you find him beautiful," the cat said, purring. "Then I do not understand your hesitance at all. He makes your yoni happy with his lingam."

"But our history…" Hermione began.

"All beautiful things start out with turmoil, Mistress. Look at the world. It began angry, fiery and chaotic. No room for life. But then it reached a state of balance and understanding. Now it is green, lovely and life giving. There are still inhospitable places, yes…but the world is a good place now. You too can find your good place with this very ugly wizard," Bagheera said.

The panther stood up and left the kitchen, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

"It is good I am here," the panther thought to himself as he hopped up on the sofa. "Without my advice, the Mistress' yoni would always be hungry for that ugly wizard."

* * *

Friday evening, Severus stood in front of his mirror, brushing his hair and adjusting his robes fitfully. He felt nervous about his upcoming talk with Hermione. She would know everything he thought and felt about her. He would be baring his soul with no way to control what he told her. He had never been completely open with anyone in his life. Once you opened yourself, you could be wounded. Hermione had the power to wound him in a way no one else ever had. It was frightening.

He had been tempted several times throughout the day to owl her and call off the talk, but Severus Snape had never been a coward, no matter how frightening the situation. He'd been beaten and tortured for his secrets, and never revealed them. But now, a witch had broken him. How the mighty have fallen.

The wizard scowled. How he wished he hadn't indulged in Hermione's emotions. He should have tried to remain detached, unaffected. But he couldn't. He had occupied her body and learned it, felt her desires from the point of view of a witch. He knew what it was to surrender himself to another, and to want to be closer. He had felt her need, her deepest desires pouring over him, hungry and insistent and was able to fulfill them to both their pleasure. Severus had been given knowledge no wizard had ever experienced, and it changed him. Probably forever.

His sex life was a shambles now. He couldn't even bring himself to touch another witch, feeling he would be disappointed before he even indulged. Not one of them would treat him with the passion and sweetness Hermione had exhibited that night. They had shared something other than their bodies…something that made sex transcend itself. Now that he tasted what it could be like…he didn't want anything else.

And the only one who could bring him that satisfaction, that connection…was Hermione Granger. He had to make her accept him. What would he do if she didn't? It was an uncomfortable feeling, knowing his happiness hinged on the whim of a witch…a very aggravating, independent, brilliant witch. He would have never seduced Hermione on New Year's Eve if he had any inkling it would come to this.

He supposed if she did turn him down, that he could still have sex with other witches…but there would always be something lacking. Something he would miss. Something that would leave him dissatisfied. Depth.

Severus looked at the clock. It was a quarter to seven. He picked up the small glowing globe resting on his bed, put it in his pocket, took a deep breath…then disapparated.

The moment of truth had arrived.

* * *

Hermione paced the living room nervously. Bagheera lounged on the sofa, watching her, his head swinging back and forth as she moved through the room. A small bottle of clear liquid rested on the coffee table.

"You are going to wear a groove in the floor, witch," Bagheera commented, "And my neck is starting to hurt from watching you. Sit down."

Hermione stopped and looked at the familiar.

"I can't," she said, looking at the clock. It was five to seven. She began pacing again.

"I don't see why you are so nervous. You have been with him before," the cat said.

"Yes. But not like this, Bagheera. He is going to tell me the truth about how he feels about me. I'm scared to death," she replied.

"You should be happy. Not many witches get a chance to know what is in a wizard's heart," the panther replied.

Hermione was about to answer Bagheera when a strong knock sounded on the front door.

"He's here," Hermione hissed out loud, freezing in place…unable to move.

Bagheera looked at the witch as the knock sounded again.

"Answer the door," he said to her. But Hermione was petrified.

The familiar sighed, leapt off the sofa, walked up behind Hermione and nipped her on the ass.

"Ow!" she cried, spinning and scowling at the familiar, whose lips rose in a toothy grin. "What did you do that for?"

"To wake you up. Now go let the ugly wizard in," Bagheera said, licking his lips.

The knocking was more insistent now.

"Fine. I will," Hermione said, taking a deep breath and marching toward the door as if on her way to war.

Bagheera hopped back up on the sofa and stretched out his full length.

"I had forgotten how complicated life can be as a human," the cat mused to himself, "I guess I should be thankful the gods left me a cat and not a man."

Bagheera adjusted himself to appear as regal as he could. He wanted the ugly wizard's first impression of him to be a good one.

* * *

Hermione pulled open the door a bit harder and faster than she intended to, she was so intent on not seeming to be out of sorts at the Potions Master's visit. Severus' hair ruffled a bit from the wind and he looked down at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I was beginning to think you weren't at home," he said to the witch.

He could initially feel apprehension coming off of the witch, but as she looked up at him, he felt a small pulse of desire as well, probably in remembrance of his last visit. The wizard looked past her into the house, his black eyes scanning it rather cautiously.

"Where is your familiar?" he asked Hermione.

"In the living room. Come in, Severus," she replied, stepping back and letting the wizard in. Severus stood inside the foyer, waiting for Hermione to escort him into the living room, rather than just walking into it as usual. That cat was big.

Hermione led him into the living room. There, stretched out on the sofa, lay Bagheera…looking at the wizard rather lazily.

"What a beautiful animal," Severus thought as he looked at the panther. "Formidable too."

Bagheera heard his thoughts and hopped down from the sofa, stretching and showing off his long, lean body and flexing his claws. He had watched the wizard enter and thought he moved rather like a feline himself. He could sense no fear in the Potions Master, only curiosity. His head lowered, Bagheera approached the wizard.

Severus stood very still as the big cat circled him, sniffing his robes and familiarizing himself with the wizard's scent. He could smell desire on the wizard and a bit of nervousness, but it wasn't directed towards him, but Hermione. Finally he sat down in front of the wizard, looking up at him with his golden eyes.

"Severus, this is Bagheera. Bagheera…Severus," Hermione said by way of introduction.

"Hello Bagheera," Severus said, looking down at the beautiful panther.

"He is not quite so ugly now that I look at him. He is like a cat himself…he moves like one. He is strong. Dangerous. He would protect you as ferociously as I would. I like him," the panther thought at Hermione.

"You're approved," Hermione smirked at Severus.

"Thank you, Bagheera," Severus said to the panther, reaching into his robes pocket and pulling out the shining globe. "I brought you a gift."

Begheera's ears flicked forward with interest as the wizard drew out his wand and removed the globe. Then he enlarged what looked like a ball made of thick, brown burlap. Bagheera stiffened immediately, his golden eyes going wide.

Severus tossed the ball into the living room and Bagheera took off after it, grabbing it with his claws, then rolling on his back, writhing as he played with the ball, snuffling it, his eyes narrowed in pleasure.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as the cat began to bat the ball around, rolling on it and purring.

"Catnip," Severus replied, a small smirk on his face as he watched the panther scamper about, digging his claws into the ball and tumbling head over heels with it.

So much for Bagheera being dignified.

"You are such a suck-up," Hermione said with a small grin.

"Just being cautious," the wizard replied, "especially after the way Raucous returned to me after meeting the cat. He was completely white. He is darkening now, but he must have received quite a fright. He refuses to return as long as Bagheera lives here.".

Hermione looked a bit guilty. She had put Bagheera on the snarky bird after all. But Severus didn't need to know that. But the wizard felt her pulse of guilt and arched an eyebrow at her. He didn't say anything however. Instead, his dark eyes noticed the clear bottle of veritaserum resting on the coffee table. He looked at Hermione.

"I think we'd best get on with why I am here, Hermione," he said to her silkily, his belly tightening uncomfortably. "But first I need a wizard's oath from you stating you will only stick to questions involving you and I."

Hermione's belly was also in a knot as she nodded and made the oath. Bagheera looked up as he felt the powerful swirl of magic flow around him, then picked up the catnip ball in his mouth and padded down the hallway into the guestroom. He would find out what passed between his Mistress and the wizard later.

Hermione pointed to the armchair.

"You can sit there, Severus," she said.

Severus began to unbutton his robes. He wanted to be comfortable. Hermione watched him with mixed emotions. Normally when he unbuttoned his robes before her, it was for one purpose. Severus felt her pulse again. He only hoped when this was over, her pulsing would be hot, strong and accepting. He laid his robes on the sofa, then walked over to the chair and sat down, loosening his collar. He watched as Hermione walked to the coffee table and picked up the bottle of veritaserum. She approached him.

"This is a half hour dose," Hermione said, "But it will cease to work if you've said all you have to say. My own brew."

Severus only nodded. He felt like flubberworms were roiling about in his stomach as the witch uncapped the bottle and offered it to him.

"It will take about five minutes to work," she said as Severus took the bottle from her hand. He looked at her for a moment. She had never seen the wizard look so vulnerable. This was hard for him. Most likely Severus had never taken Veritaserum in his life.

The wizard brought the bottle to his lips, hesitated a moment, then drank the contents down. He handed the bottle to Hermione.

"This is it," he thought as he met her amber eyes. "I bare my soul now. Hopefully she won't rend it to pieces afterward."

Hermione walked over to the sofa and sat down on the edge of it, watching the wizard intently. She realized she was so apprehensive about tonight, she hadn't thought of any questions to ask him.

The Potions Master's eyes began to glaze and he relaxed in the armchair. Hermione's heart began to pound as the veritaserum took effect.

All right. She would start with some basic questions.

"What is your name?" she asked the wizard.

"Severus Arsenius Snape," he answered.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Forty-four years of age last January," he answered.

"And what is your occupation?" Hermione inquired.

"I am a teacher and a Potions Master," he replied.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked at him, then realize her questions had to be focused.

"Tell me why you are here," the witch said.

The wizard's dark eyes regained some of their intensity.

"I am here to convince you to become my lover," the wizard responded. "My only lover."

Hermione felt her heart skip. Severus wanted a monogamous relationship with her? He had to. He couldn't lie under veritaserum.

"But what about your other witches? You are used to variety, Severus. One witch will become boring after a time.

The wizard shook his head.

"I don't want them. I want you. I can take you in many ways…there will be enough variety with you witch. I will not become bored, not with the connection I have with you. I can feel you. I cannot feel them so they no longer satisfy me. I can't shag them any longer. It is too empty. They cannot bring me the pleasure you do. The emotion. I want that."

Hermione looked at the wizard.

"What about what I want, Severus? Suppose I don't want you that way?"

"I felt you, Hermione…when I occupied your body and when I last took you. You want what I want…another person to connect to beyond sex. I can give you that, witch. I can make you feel whole every time you lie with me. Only accept me, and I will be what you want and what you need."

Hermione's eyes glistened a bit, then she centered herself.

"Why Severus? Why this change…it is so drastic. You aren't the type of wizard who gives of himself. You have always been a taker when it came to witches. And why me?"

"Hermione, I've been a man without humanity for most of my life. I connected with no one, bonded with no other living being because of what I was. Who I served. How I lived steeped in deception. I had nothing to give but my life, Hermione. And no one had anything to give me but hatred and disdain. Except the witches. They gave me their bodies in exchange for the dark sexual pleasure I could give them, gave me the freedom to let the pain inside me out, pummeling it into them, releasing it into them. Respite from my darkness as I met their needs. They were something I could control when I took them, turned them, twisted them into what I needed. There was so little else I could control, Hermione. Yes, I took what they offered me, and gave them what they wanted. A good hard shagging…but nothing else."

He looked the witch directly in her eyes.

"You are the only witch who was a virgin when I took you. I have never had another untouched witch. So for me, Hermione…even though I did not show it…you are special. And you are the only witch I ever desired to spend more than a night with me, hence the weekend in my home where I took my pleasure of you over and over again. And you let me know that despite my bringing you there under duress, that you liked my treatment of you. You were more than any of the others I've had. You had substance, intelligence and innocence…which I took selfishly. But I needed a witch like you, if only for a weekend…if only once in my miserable life. Someone pure and wholesome. You also offered me more when you asked to kiss me. I believe you could have become mine then if I had given in. But my life did not allow that kind of connection. I did not allow it. You would have been a source of weakness and I could not afford weakness. So I expelled you from my bed and my life and returned to what I was used to. Quick hard encounters with witches that were only interested in quick hard shags. You weren't that kind of witch then."

Hermione flushed. She was that kind of witch now it seemed. Or became that type. She had never loved or had any emotional connection with any of the wizards she slept with. She had a kind of love for Ron, but not the kind of love that binds a witch and wizard together. Severus continued.

"But you became that kind of witch…but not for the same reason. As far as your sexual life goes, you are a victim of your own strengths, and have had to settle for purely physical encounters or go without male contact at all. As a young witch, you have needs to be met. The lack of connection was the price you paid to live as normal a life as you could. You are daunting to most wizards, Hermione. You are brilliant and driven, the kind of witch that makes men feel inadequate outside of your bedroom. You either are their equal or far above them, able to do more and accomplish more than they ever could. You overshadow them and their fragile egos. You need a wizard who appreciates your strength and intelligence, and isn't threatened by it. A wizard who applauds your accomplishments and takes pride and joy in them. A wizard who will not feel diminished by your success, and who will treasure the opportunity to be the one you turn to when you need to feel connected physically and emotionally. There are few wizards like that, Hermione."

Hermione felt as if the wizard was picking her soul apart. She had settled for what she could get, if not love, then at least an orgasm or two. In this way, she found she was a lot like Severus, though their reasons for being this way differed. She had never seen that before.

"I was not a wizard like that until the Switch. I have always applauded your brilliance…albeit secretly and never felt threatened by it. But I never knew what it was to connect with a witch…and believed I didn't want to know. But you changed that. I felt your need and your desperate desire for connection when I was in your body, and when I left it, I felt that same need from you in my presence. I wanted to use that emotion to make you surrender to me completely, but instead I was lost to it, Hermione. Completely lost to it. No witch was ever as passionate and tender with me as you were. No witch ever made me want to provide what she needed as opposed to what I wanted…until you. I had never been kissed the way you kissed me, or embraced the way you embraced me. I never wanted to be part of a witch the way I wanted to be part of you. Not just take you and use you…but be part of you. Can you understand this, witch? We both surrendered that night. You are the only witch I ever surrendered to willingly and wholly."

Severus shifted in the chair and leaned forward.

"No other witch can give me that, Hermione. It is as if an entirely new world has opened up to me…but there is only one doorway into that world, and the doorway is you. Everything else pales in comparison. And I tested it. I went to witch after witch and although I wanted sex, I didn't want theirs. I wanted you and only you, so I could experience that wonderful, overpowering connection as our bodies met. And I tell you witch, I want you now. What is the change in me? You are. Drastic, yes it is…but I am like a starved man who is staring at a banquet that he cannot reach. If you refuse me witch, I am doubly condemned. Condemned to the dark, empty life I have always led, and even more condemned because I have tasted what connection is…food for the soul, Hermione. I am tired of starving. I don't want to go back to the meaningless trysts that used to feed me. You can save me from that…and in return I will give you all the passion and connection you'll ever need witch…and try to redeem myself for the selfishness I exhibited in your younger years. Become my lover, Hermione Granger and you will always be satisfied and whole."

Hermione felt as if she wanted to cry. Dear gods, she had no idea the wizard felt so strongly. She watched as Severus' eyes began to clear and he straightened in the armchair…his dark eyes shifting around the room before resting on her. He looked a bit afraid. She had never seen the confident wizard afraid before.

Severus swallowed. He remembered every word he'd said to Hermione, and hoped that his sincerity was evident and he had moved her heart. He felt as if he were teetering on the edge of a precipice and would fall over if she denied him. He stared at the witch, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

Instead of speaking, Hermione stood up and reached into her robes pocket, pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. It was veritaserum.

Severus looked at her. She wanted him to go under again?

She must have understood the look in his eyes.

"No Severus…this is not for you," she said, her voice trembling with emotion, "It's for me. I don't know how I feel about you…not really. This will let us both know."

Severus stared at Hermione in amazement. The witch was willing to take veritaserum and be questioned by him? Severus had mixed feelings about this. If she didn't feel anything but loathing for him, she would be brutally honest about it. If she said she never wanted to be his lover, then that would be all there was for it and any hope he had of persuading her would be crushed. But inversely, if she did feel anything for him at all, he would know it without any doubts.

Plus, he could ask her anything and she would have to tell him the truth. His eyes glittered slightly at this. He rose.

"Take this chair, Hermione," he said, moving aside.

Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were glistening but also slightly afraid. She had mixed feelings about the wizard, feelings she couldn't sort out. This was the ultimate way to do it. If Severus was willing to bare his soul, then she could do no less. Hermione walked slowly to the chair and sat down. She opened the bottle and drank it down, not thinking to ask for an oath from Severus. The wizard watched as she drained the bottle. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes flicked to him.

"An oath…" she began.

Severus shook his head and smirked at her.

"Too late, witch. You should have secured it before you took the veritaserum," he replied. He had some lingering questions about her time at Hogwarts that he would love to know the answers to.

"You really are a bastard," Hermione spat at him.

"But you already know that. It still doesn't change how I feel about you witch. Now sit still and let the potion do its work," the wizard replied.

Instead of sitting on the sofa as Hermione did, Severus grasped the other armchair, slid it directly in front of the witch and sat down in it so he was quite close.

Hermione looked at the wizard…his brow was furrowed and his dark eyes seemed even darker as he waited for her to open up to him, revealing all her secrets. Her stomach felt full of lacewing flies and her mouth was dry. She swallowed reflexively.

Severus could feel Hermione's fear and apprehension wash over him. He knew what she felt as far as opening up went. She would be all right when the potion kicked in.

Presently, Hermione's eyes took on a glazed look and she relaxed. She was under the influence of the veritaserum. He began.

"In your second year, why did you brew the polyjuice potion that turned you into a cat-like creature?" he asked her.

"I was trying to turn into Millicent Bulstrode and infiltrate Slytherin House to find out if Draco Malfoy knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets," she replied hollowly.

Severus processed this. Pretty Slytherin for a Gryffindor.

"Who stole the ingredients?" he asked her.

"I did, when you were distracted by a diversion by Harry," she replied.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. He had been certain Harry had stolen those ingredients somehow. Hermione had been sneakier than he imagined at Hogwarts.

"In your third year…did you help Sirius Black escape?" he asked her.

Hermione hesitated. Severus knew she was trying not to answer.

"Did you?" he insisted.

"Yes," she replied, turning a bit red from her effort not to answer.

"I knew it!" Severus exclaimed, scowling at the witch.

He had so badly wanted to see Sirius receive the dementor's kiss…even if he didn't betray the Potters or kill all those muggles. He had hated the wizard. He still did.

"How did you save him?" Severus asked her, leaning forward in the chair.

"Harry and I used a time turner, went back and altered the original events. We saved Buckbeak the hippogriff from being executed, then flew up to the turret where Sirius was being held, broke him out and gave him Buckbeak so he could fly to safety," the witch replied.

Severus stared at her, remembering all the books she had that year. She must have been taking extra classes, using the time turner to access them all. He had a feeling Albus was in on Sirius' rescue as well.

"Did Albus help you?" he breathed.

"He told me three turns should do it," Hermione answered.

Severus shook his head. The old coot. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. Well, those nagging questions had been answered. He still felt a little out of sorts Hermione had stolen his ingredients and got away with it. Well, up to now. A little punishment might be in order later on. His black eyes glittered. It was time to find out how she felt about him.

"Who is the best lover you have ever had, Hermione Granger?" he asked her.

"You," Hermione answered in almost a whisper.

"Did you ever think of me after you left Hogwarts?" he asked her. "And what did you think about?"

"Yes, I did think about you, but was ashamed I did. I thought about what you had done to me, and how I wished I could find someone like you…who could make me feel the same way you did," she replied, her voice quavering.

"Why were you ashamed of this?" he asked her.

"Because I knew you cared nothing for me and had manipulated me into the situation, but found I still liked what had happened. I liked you taking me the way you did. It made me feel like a twisted little bit of fluff. As if something were wrong with me," she answered. "It was a dirty secret."

"How did you deal with these feelings?" he asked the witch.

"I would fantasize about you and masturbate. Then I shagged a number of wizards, trying to find one like you for a while. When I couldn't find one, I turned to Ron. He was nothing like you, but he was a friend and I didn't feel bad sleeping with him. He met some of my needs and we enjoyed each other. It was better than sleeping with strangers. Then I found Vlad. He wasn't you. He was crueler to me than you ever were, but was the closest wizard to you. He gave me what I needed," she replied.

"Did you ever think about seeking me out?" Severus asked her.

"I did. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. To come begging to you after what you had done to me…well…"

Here Hermione paused.

"After what I blamed you for. I couldn't deal with the fact that you didn't actually force me to come to you. That I could have possibly found another way to do what I needed to do, even if it took a few more years. And there was something else…" the witch said, her voice quavering again

"And what was that?" he asked her.

"It excited me that you found me desirable, even though you were manipulative as to how you brought me to you, and selfish as to how you took me. You were so dark, so inaccessible…you seemed to have no feelings…but you wanted me. I made you feel something, even if it was only lust. I believed I was the only witch at Hogwarts that you felt that way about," she said softly.

Severus looked at her.

"On New Years Eve, I would have settled for almost anyone, Hermione. But after that, even though I did my best to push you out of my mind…I did still want you. I hadn't even scratched the surface that night with you. And you are the only student I ever put my hands on," the wizard replied, "They were all too young…too immature…too silly to be attractive to me. You were always a rather serious young lady, irritating as you were. I wanted to be part of your learning experience. I wanted you to remember me for something other than being your Potions teacher. I wanted to be inserted in your psyche…in that brilliant mind. Why…I can't tell you, but knew you could survive me intact and keep the secret. You wouldn't tell anyone."

He looked at the witch for a moment.

"Hermione, do you find me desirable now?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you want to be my lover?" he asked her, his stomach knotting. "My only lover?"

Hermione didn't answer for several seconds.

"Yes," she said, her eyes glistening.

Severus felt relief wash over him, before he considered that wanting to be his lover and becoming his lover were two different things.

"Will you be my lover?" he asked her softly. "Mine alone? Engage no other wizard but me?"

The Potions Master was already feeling territorial about the witch. He didn't want anyone else to feel her fire but him…though they could never get the best of her as he could. It felt strange to want to possess another person so totally. But that was how he felt.

Again, Hermione didn't speak immediately. She began to shake.

"Will you be my lover, Hermione?" Severus demanded of her, his black eyes fixed to her face.

A single tear rolled down the witch's cheek.

"Yes," she said, her eyes flicking toward his, losing their glazed look. This meant she had said all she needed to say, and the potion was wearing off.

Severus felt a great throb of desire for the witch and desperately asked her one more question before the potion wore off.

"Will you let me stay the night?"

Hermione looked at him and he felt a pulse of desire roll off the witch.

"Yes," she said softly.

The Potions Master felt as if he could breathe again, and sat back in the armchair, studying the witch. His witch. He lifted Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"You have made me a very happy wizard, Hermione. I don't think anyone has made me truly happy before, except maybe Voldemort when he cracked his head open and died," the wizard said. "You will not regret this, witch. I promise you."

Hermione simply blinked at him. Then the wizard scowled slightly.

"But don't expect sweet nothings from me, Hermione. I am not the kind of man that gives flowers and candy. I am the kind of man that will come here in the middle of the night or even in the light of day and take my pleasure of you. But I will make sure you feel me beyond that. I will make sure you feel complete in every way."

Hermione looked at him, then said, "As long as you know, Severus, I will not be your personal plaything. You won't be able to just waltz in here and have me whenever you want. And I will expect you to respect me. No verbal or physical abuse. The minute you mistreat me, I don't care how good you are in bed…you will be out of my life. Do you understand me? These are called 'Ground rules.' I have no doubt you'll need them."

Severus studied her. A witch had never set boundaries for him before.

"I will be allowed to attempt to seduce you, won't I? A 'no' isn't always a 'no' with a witch. Sometimes she wants to be pursued," he purred.

As long as the wizard was connected to the witch, he'd know what she wanted. He'd be able to tell if she really desired him or not. This ability would certainly come in handy with the independent witch. He felt another pulse from her, more intense than before.

"Attempted seductions will be allowed," Hermione said, smirking.

She didn't know Severus considered backing her into a wall and ravishing her mouth and body until she submitted, or describing deliciously dirty scenarios until her knickers were dripping, or throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off to the bedroom or other available private place 'seduction.'

Well, she'd learn.

Severus stared at her intensely until Hermione felt her belly once again tie itself into knots…but it wasn't apprehension this time. It was lust, pure and simple. Then the wizard stood and pulled the witch up against his body. Hermione gasped as she felt his erection press hungrily into her belly.

"We need to consummate our new relationship, witch," he breathed down at her, his eyes glinting hotly. Then he swept her up into his arms.

Bagheera peeked out of the guestroom at the pair.

"I told her I would have to sleep in the guestroom tonight," he thought to himself, ducking back into the room as Severus carried Hermione down the hall and turned into her bedroom. The panther stuck his head out again as the door closed and he heard Severus say a warding spell.

"At least the wizard provided me with something to keep me occupied for the duration," the panther mused, padding back into the guestroom and rolling over on the catnip ball, biting and juggling it between his paws ecstatically.

It seemed everyone was going to have a good night at 150 Lavender Lane.

* * *

Severus put Hermione down in the middle of the bedroom and stepped back from her, his black eyes resting on her face.

"I can't believe you used the veritaserum to find out what I did at Hogwarts," Hermione blurted out. "Those things happened so long ago, Severus."

The witch had been so caught up in the emotions of accepting Severus as her lover, she entirely forgot about his questioning on other subjects. Until now that is.

"I wanted to know the truth," the Potions Master said, starting to unfasten his robes, "And the opportunity was there…so naturally I satisfied my curiosity. I still can hardly believe it was you who stole the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion."

The witch folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Still, you shouldn't have done it. I took an oath not to ask anything else…you should have too," Hermione said, frowning at him as he opened his robes and pulled them off. He wore a white button-up shirt and black trousers. Severus began to undo his cuffs.

"You didn't try to make that a condition until after you took the potion. I was under no obligation to take an oath then. You had lost your bargaining power at that point," the Potions Master replied, starting on his shirt buttons. He looked at Hermione, who was standing in front of him with her arms still folded.

"Are you going to undress?" he asked her, "Or do you wish for me to tear your clothes from your body? It would be quite an interesting start to our night if you do."

Severus felt a dark pulse wash over him for a moment, but it eased. Obviously, the idea of him tearing off her clothes titillated the witch for a quick second, then she decided against it.

"I prefer to keep my clothes in wearable condition, thank you," she said a little snarkily.

Oh ho. So the witch was going to try to assert herself now that they were on equal footing as lovers. The wizard smirked. They might be on equal footing in theory, but when Hermione was flat on her back getting shagged within an inch of her life, she'd know for certain that he held the dominant position in this relationship, at least when it came to sex. He had no intention of going soft on the witch because he could feel her emotions. He had needs too. Strong ones. Besides, he knew she appreciated his ability to make her break apart.

"Well then, I suggest you get naked witch," Severus replied, peeling off his shirt. Hermione's eyes fell on his pale torso and she began to undress, her breathing becoming faster and her growing need washing over him.

The wizard felt a strong reactionary throb and undid his belt quickly, opening his tented trousers. Then he backed up to the bed and sat down, removing his shoes and socks, his eyes on Hermione as she removed her robes, then pulled her t-shirt over her head, her chestnut curls falling wildly over her shoulders.

Severus stood up and pulled down both his pants and his boxers, his tool springing out, swollen with desire. He wasn't playing games tonight. He was on a mission…a mission to claim the first woman he could call his own in no uncertain manner. The weapon was drawn and ready for war.

Hermione faltered a moment as she looked at the naked wizard, who stood poised and tense before her. The hunger in his eyes was palpable. The witch's amber eyes dropped to his erection, and a gush suddenly rolled out of her, wetting her inner thighs. Severus felt it. Hermione stood there in her white cotton bra, her hands resting on the button to her jeans, unmoving.

Severus enjoyed the feeling of her hunger, loving that her desire for him something he could actually feel. He thrust his hips out a little, making his engorged tool bounce a bit. Hermione's eyes bounced with it. He smirked.

"Have you forgotten you're supposed to be getting naked?" Severus finally asked the witch.

Hermione started and looked up at him, reddening.

"N-n-no. I haven't," she said starting to undo her pants.

Severus watched her fumble a moment.

"You're too slow," the wizard said walking toward her, erection extended. He moved Hermione's hands, undid the silver button and pulled the zipper down. He then hooked his hands into the sides of her jeans and beneath the elastic of her knickers and knelt, pulling them both down, his dark eyes resting on the neat triangle of hair between Hermione's thighs. He could scent her arousal and his mouth watered. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped out of them. Severus stood up and grasped the sides of her bra.

"Lift your arms," he said in a low voice, his eyes meeting Hermione's.

The witch obeyed as if under the Imperious curse. Her full breasts fell into view and Severus' eyes glittered appreciatively. Her need was on her now.

Severus knew that since this was to be their first consummation as lovers, he should be gentle and tender with the witch. However, that wasn't his nature. His nature was covetous and he wanted to claim Hermione and have her acknowledge his claim to her. There would still be connection…but he needed to let out what he was feeling, and he could only do that one way.

Severus' black eyes swept over the witch and his nostrils flared.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm not a wizard to hold back or pretend when it comes to matters like this. I want you under me. Now." the wizard said, his voice hoarse with urgency. He grabbed the witch who shrieked in surprise.

Severus lifted Hermione up and swung around, striding with her to the bed. He dropped her into it and fell on top of her hungrily, positioning her quickly against the pillows, throwing her legs over his shoulders and grasping her wrists. He could feel her dark excitement at his treatment.

"Severus, wait," she protested weakly, her body betraying her even as she struggled beneath the wizard.

Severus ignored her protestations. He knew she wanted this as badly as he did.

"Now, you are going to tell me who every inch of you belongs to, Hermione Granger. Over and over until it sinks into both our psyches," he breathed, positioning himself at her entrance and looking down into her wide eyes.

"I will be everything you want," he whispered, plunging into the witch powerfully, burying himself in her heat and softness, her sleeve wrapping around him as she shrieked from his hungry penetration. The wizard felt a strong sense of satisfaction as Hermione pulsed around him. She was his witch. No one else would do this to her but him.

In the guestroom, Bagheera stopped playing with the catnip ball and looked up when Hermione's screech sounded throughout the house. The couple hadn't used a silencing charm, but even if they had, the panther still would have heard his mistress.

"Very strong and very dirty," the cat said to himself. "I believe the mistress' yoni is in for quite a workout."

He went back to playing with his ball, his tail lashing.

Immersed in Hermione, Severus looked down at the panting witch.

"Yessss," he hissed at her, dropping for a moment to possess her mouth greedily, not moving inside her yet…just reveling in her receiving him. After a minute or two he stopped kissing her, his black eyes glinting.

"You're mine, Hermione Granger. You will need no other wizard to meet your needs witch…physically or emotionally."

Severus raised himself up on his hands and began to stroke Hermione hard and deep, groaning as she keened. The wizard jerked her body back and forth, impaling her over and over, his pale body flexing, hips rising and falling as he watched his shining organ piston between Hermione's open thighs, pleasure streaming through his body as her dark delight flowed over him like the tide.

Hermione was already close to orgasm as the wizard's hardness sliced through her again and again, pulling cries and moans from deep inside her, completely turned on by his hungry possession, his dark lustful eyes burning down at her from within the curtain of hair framing his face, swaying rhythmically with his motions.

"Who do you belong to, Hermione Granger?" Severus panted down at the witch. He felt she was close to the edge and he hadn't begun to take her. He hit her harder. "Tell me, witch. Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Hermione gasped, and he thrust into the witch so deeply, she buckled.

"Who?" he asked again, holding his position, whirling his hips and winding his girth inside the witch, who groaned from the sensation. Gods he was so deep.

"You. Severus Snape," she whispered, barely able to hold on to her lucidity as he began to stroke her again, his sweet ache driving her upward and outward.

Hermione's eyes drifted downward and she watched his body curl into hers, his abs rippling and flexing, his huge tool appearing and disappearing, covered in her juices. The wizard was overwhelming her, each stroke taking more and more of her mind away, the primal part of her rising to the fore as the wizard sought the very core of her. Hermione felt herself slipping away.

"Gods, Severus…you're so…so…" she gasped up at him before exploding with a cry.

Yes, I am," he groaned as she melted around him, her release rolling hot and thick over him..

Instead of stroking the witch through her orgasm, Severus stopped moving inside her and let himself down on to her body gently and began to kiss her, his mouth claiming hers at first, then moving over her throat as he began to caress her arching body, whispering how beautiful she was and how blessed he felt she was his alone.

The wizard's words and actions seemed to intensify Hermione's release.

"I never would have believed you could be so kind," she said in a shuddering voice as the wizard moved downward, his lips, teeth and tongue moving over her flesh. He suckled both her breasts and continued downward, not answering her until his lips pulled at her pubic hair.

"You will find when it comes to you witch, my kindness has no bounds," he murmured, diving into her core and making Hermione cry out and buckle as he drank her in, his long tongue, caressing, licking and tickling her tender flesh, soothing the burn he caused as he swallowed down her gift to him, the witch arching and babbling with pleasure.

Severus lost himself in the taste, scent and feel of the witch, her thighs clutching his head convulsively as he indulged in the most intimate part of her, his chest tight with her emotion. He could feel her strong need for him, her satisfaction, her sense of being appreciated and it was an amazing feeling to know without a doubt that he affected Hermione so positively…that he made her happy. He was not a man who brought others much happiness in his life and to be the source of Hermione's happiness was something new…something immensely satisfying. He was no longer just a source of darkness and fear. There was another human being on this earth who thought him wonderful.

Having drank the witch dry, Severus licked his lips and slowly made his way back up the witch's body, mouth first, licking the sweat from her skin and blowing on it lightly, cooling her as he ascended over her belly and her heaving breasts, stopping to tease and appreciate them until her nipples stood at attention. The witch's hands caressed his back gently, tracing his scars and grasping at his muscles as he pulled himself upward, finally claiming her mouth and sharing her own flavor with her. He kissed her hungrily, rolling over on his back and pulling her on top of him, hoping she would reciprocate as she did the last time they were together…and the witch did…kissing him hungrily before sliding her mouth over his throat, kissing and licking. Suddenly Hermione latched on to the side of his neck and began to bite and suck at his flesh.

"Arrrgh!" he hissed, but he didn't pull her away. He took the tender pain as Hermione marked his pale skin with a large, red love-bite. Finally, she pulled her mouth away from his throat and studied her handiwork. Yes, it was a true work of art. She shifted over and looked down at him.

"Now you have been marked and claimed, Severus Snape," she said softly. "You are as much mine as I am yours."

Severus felt his neck with his hand and winced.

"Do you have any vampire blood running through your veins, witch?" he asked her.

He was still hard, but for the first time in his life didn't feel as if he had to use his tool constantly on the witch. Normally he would not have stopped shagging until he came. But Hermione wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. There was no urge to finish and go. He could take his time with her.

"No…not that I know of," she breathed down at him, "though the way I feel I may have a succubus gene or two."

Severus hissed as the witch fell to his flesh again, her soft mouth dragging over his skin. He sighed in pleasure as Hermione once again showed her appreciation of his body. Gods, she felt so good. The wizard's eyelids fluttered as her mouth moved over his belly and down to his loins. He could feel her warm breath on his erection. Hermione studied it.

"Sometimes I don't see how I manage to take this," she said, lifting his organ, the Potions Master's hips bucking in reaction to her hot little hand wrapping around the base of him.

"You take it because you have to," he groaned down at her. "It's part of the package."

Hermione smirked.

"And what a package you are," she murmured, going down on him.

Severus' hands clutched the sides of the bed as the witch went to work on him, her warm mouth sliding over his head and upper shaft. He made a choked sound when her supple tongue swirled beneath the flange and tickled the two small points of pleasure on the underside.

Merlin, Hermione was talented.

Every vein in Severus' neck stood out in clear definition as he threw his head back deep into the pillows as Hermione sucked his nads into her hot mouth and juggled them over her tongue expertly.

"Gods, witch…" he gurgled at her, his hips rising from the mattress.

He was ready to beg for mercy as she sucked one sensitive globe then the other, her tongue moving behind them to tap the small sensitive stretch of skin between his legs. Severus buckled, panting as the witch applied her intimate knowledge of his body's erogenous zones, doing all the things she wished she could have experienced when she occupied his form. Severus had never felt anything like it…hissing as her teeth pulled at the skin on his member gently, scraping his shaft in the process and letting it snap back. It was both frightening and exhilarating. But she wouldn't actually bite him…would she?

Then he felt her tongue slipping over his flesh, the witch moving upward again toward his leaking head, then engulfing it and sucking hard.

"Shit!" the Potions Master gasped, his hands still clutching the edge of the bed as Hermione worked him over.

Finally, he could stand it no longer, sitting up and throwing Hermione on her back, then straddling her, thrusting into her mouth as deep as he could, gagging her several times before he regained control. But he could feel her lust rolling over him…she wasn't angry, but excited at his domination. He pulled out of her mouth and slid to the side, catching the teary-eyed witch by the arms and pulling her up in the bed until she faced him. She was panting heavily.

"Blame yourself. No witch should be able to perform that good," the wizard said to her, his black eyes studying her face and feeling a little surge of jealousy. She'd been practicing.

Hermione swallowed then said breathlessly, "Am I complaining?"

"No," he replied, "Because you loved it, you little wanton Gryffindor. Loved me between those luscious lips of yours," he breathed at her, pulsing hungrily.

"You flipped me over because you couldn't take the pleasure," Hermione retorted, her nostrils flaring a bit. "I was rocking your dark little world and you couldn't handle it."

"I'm going to like having you for a lover," he said, sitting up and wrestling Hermione into his lap, her legs bent on either side of him. "You think you can challenge me, maybe equal me…don't you, witch?"

Hermione looked at him rather defiantly as she brushed his long locks out of his face. She studied his features, his dark eyes, aristocratic brows, pale skin, hooked nose and sensuous mouth that was twisted into a mean little smirk. She liked the way the wizard looked. She really did. Severus felt a pulse of appreciation from the witch and gathered her a bit closer.

"Now that we are on a more even keel…yes…I think I can match you when it comes to making you feel pleasure," the witch replied, shifting her core closer so the shaft of his organ rested against her heat. She was anxious for him to start possessing her again.

"Really?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side, his eyes glinting at her.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, not knowing she had just unleashed the beast in the wizard.

Severus began to rub her back gently, sliding his palms over her skin slowly, caressing the witch the way she liked. Hermione sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, kissing him deeply, feeling connected. Severus returned her kiss just as sweetly, but his eyes were predatory as he tongued and suckled the witch's mouth, working her emotions, feeling the waves of her pleasure as he slid his hands around and began to fondle and tweak her breasts.

"Oh Severus," she breathed into his mouth, deepening her kiss, becoming inebriated by the wizard's apparent tenderness.

Severus let his hands slide down, stroking the outside of her thighs then sweeping over her buttocks before returning to her back, Hermione sighing and moaning into his mouth. She was putty in his hands, and he intended on molding her into a lump of screaming, shuddering witch in a moment.

"This is good, isn't it?" he asked, his lips pressed lightly to hers as he continued to caress her.

"So good, Severus," Hermione replied, snuggling into him.

"Nice. Gentle. Tender like you've always wanted?" he asked her, drawing away fully now.

"Yes…just like I've always wanted," she said softly, smiling at the wizard, who reached between their bodies, shifting the witch back so he could position himself at her entrance. Then he began to caress and kiss her again, making the witch relax once more, moving his mouth down and kissing her throat gently before leaning her back and suckling her breasts, listening to her moans and feeling her lust rising.

"I can be a very tender lover, can't I Hermione?" he asked the gasping witch. Gods, his mouth was amazing.

"Very tender," she responded.

"You know that isn't my nature, however," he said silkily.

"Yesssss," Hermione sighed, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Good," he replied, sliding his hands to her waist and yanking the witch forward with a loud grunt, impaling her hard, stretching her around him. Hermione keened, her eyes flying wide open with shock as Severus started riding her viciously, wrapping one arm around her body and trapping her in place, pulling her into his stroke with all his might.

Hermione screamed as he drove through her, but she never once said stop. Severus was a masochist's dream. Make no mistake about it, Hermione was a masochist. And her dark need was being fed to the hilt by the Potions Master, his pale face contorted with pleasure and concentration as he tore into her jerking body, sheathing himself as deep as he could go, showing the witch when it came to sex, potions wasn't the only art he was the master of.

The wizard pushed Hermione down so she lay on top of his legs and pulled her knees up on his shoulders, his dark eyes wild with lust as he pulled her over him by the waist, staring down at her jerking body, her breasts bouncing wildly, the witch arching upward and crying out as he pummeled her body.

"Yes, witch. You got your tenderness…now I get mine," he gasped at her, Hermione too incoherent to hear him…she could only feel him as he spread his legs and leaned forward, grasping her shoulders as she lay on the bed now, her thighs around his waist. He began to pull her into him by her shoulders, his veins in his arm standing out from his efforts as the witch slid over him deliciously, her warm, wet sleeve gushing loudly as he thrust into her, perspiration streaming down his chest, his hair sticking to his face. Her fluids coated his loins and the scent of sex was heavy in the air. This was what the wizard loved. No holds barred shagging.

Hermione began to shudder and the Potions Master pulled out and flung himself on top of her, driving as deep as he could go in the witch, who was coated with sweat. Severus pressed his toes into the headboard for leverage, stroking the witch so hard and fast he began to drive her body down the bed. He followed her, walking on his hands until her head hung over the end of the bed. Then Hermione burst, screaming the wizard's name at the top of her lungs.

"Yes…fuck yes!" Severus hissed, falling to her exposed throat and sucking on it hungrily as he approached his own climax, flexing into the quaking, orgasming witch desperately as she pulsed around him, tightening and releasing, squeezing pleasure from his thick organ. His nads drew up sharply into tight stones and the wizard let out a long, shuddering howl as he ejaculated, arching into Hermione, his seed blasting through him, the bedroom seeming to whirl around him as he pitched over the edge of bliss, locked in the witch's body, feeling part of her once more.

She dimly heard Severus howl before he filled her, his body shuddering powerfully. The witch couldn't tell where he ended and she began as the wizard's organ pulsed inside her pulse, her throb, her release. Their bodies were locked together as if one beating heart, one trembling, throbbing entity…she couldn't ever remember experiencing such closeness with any man as she did now.

She could feel the wizard's climax come to a close and heard Severus sigh as he shifted and moved back, slipping out of her, then his strong hands gripped her shoulders, gently pulling her back into the bed so her head rested on the mattress. Then he lay back on top of her, locking his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply, still breathing heavily.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the wizard and held him, feeling him go boneless as he broke the kiss and relaxed on her, his face resting in her hair. The wizard seemed unwilling to break contact with her body. She couldn't stay like this for long…he was heavy, but for right now she could take his weight. There was a delicious ache between her legs that Hermione knew would turn into real pain if she didn't get hold of some purple potion within the next half hour or so, but she loved the sting of him.

Suddenly Severus shifted and lifted his head, looking down at her, fire still evident in his dark eyes.

"Gods…that had to be the best orgasm I ever had witch," he said to her, pushing her tangled hair out of the way and studying her face. Was she really his?

Yes. She was. All his for as long as she wanted him. Severus intended to make her want him forever.

Hermione gave him a tired smile.

"I told you I could give you equal pleasure," she said softly.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. As far as he was concerned he did most of the work. A great orgasm was the result of a great effort, after all. But he didn't say anything. Yet. He simply kissed the witch then slowly rolled off of her body, aware his weight was making her breathing labored.

Severus lay on his back, stretched out his arm and slipped it under Hermione's shoulders. For the first time in his life, the Potions Master drew a woman close against him, wanting her contact after sex. It felt rather good. He felt Hermione softly kiss his cheek and closed his eyes, sighing contently as he felt her satisfaction wash over him.

Yes. Hermione Granger was just what the healer ordered to cure a cold, unfeeling life.

* * *

Several months later Severus and Hermione were still going strong, the Potions Master keeping clothes in the witch's wardrobe and shoes under her bed. Hermione found him excellent company outside of the bedroom as well and enjoyed having someone intelligent and informed to talk to, debate and downright argue with.

It took some patience on the witch's part to make the wizard understand he could not order her about, patience and banishment from her bed until he saw reason. Usually by the time he saw reason, Hermione was cross-eyed with need. This suited the wizard just fine because whenever he returned to her bed after a separation, he took her brutally, reclaiming her thoroughly. But Hermione always knew what would happen. In fact, she couldn't wait for it.

Severus was quite possessive and jealous. He did not take kindly to any wizard even eyeing his witch, much less talking to her. Hermione had a time with him about this, but Hermione was his first real relationship and he was taking no chances on losing her. Yet, he almost did when she discovered he had put a tracking charm on her to see where she went each day. The witch was livid when she found out and broke up with him. It took several weeks and an admission from him that he was scared of losing her that made her accept the wizard back, on the condition that he trust her.

"It's not you I don't trust, Hermione…it's other wizards like me," he said, his nostrils flared.

"You're just going to have to trust I can handle any potential suitor, Severus," she replied, her hands on her hips.

The wizard had no choice but to trust her. As they spent more time together, he realized that he had nothing to fear with the witch. She was as good as her word. And it was a good thing she could handle the occasional interested wizard, because if Severus had to do it…he would be transfiguring corpses and hiding them away.

As for Vargas, Fletch and Jackson, each received fifty years in Azkaban for their crimes. Vargas' lawyer argued his sentence down from seventy-five years. The Potions Master had to make a public apology to the wizards whose work he had stolen, pay reparations and his estate was dissolved to restore lost residuals. His victims received credit for all of their work.

Severus thought he got off easy.

Ron married Susannah and seven months later they had a red-haired blue-eyed son named Harry Arthur Weasley. Hermione and a scowling Severus attended the wedding, the Potions Master distinctly uncomfortable at the glazed look on the face of every unmarried witch in attendance, including Hermione. He was never so happy to leave an occasion in all his life.

And Raucous happily continued to live at Hogwarts, never visiting Hermione's domain and shitting on unsuspecting students and teachers alike.

Both Severus and Hermione were rolling in galleons from the licensing of the "Aisle of Non-magic" spell, and new interesting potions were popping up at potions conventions all over the wizarding world, demonstrated by new and old Potions Masters and Mistresses alike, the five-year rule having been overturned.

Severus wanted Hermione to purchase a larger home in the country, but the witch liked her little house and her neighborhood.

"Think of Bagheera, Hermione. He would be able to run about freely and work off that thick middle he's been developing."

Bagheera, who was lying on the sofa, gave Severus a narrow-eyed look.

"I am not fat," he said to the wizard, showing a bit of fang. But then again, the cat always showed fang. He had sabers after all.

Severus was unfazed by the display. He and the panther got along fine.

"You are well on your way, Bagheera," the wizard replied, his black eyes resting on the cat's round middle.

He had been eating quite well since Hermione came into her own, having learned how to make orders for deliveries himself. And he always believed in treating himself well.

Bagheera snarled at the wizard and rolled over, facing away from him, his tail lashing like a whip.

"He's going to get as fat as Crookshanks was," Severus said to Hermione, who was leafing through a magazine. They had been over this before. She looked up at his comment.

"Crookshanks was not fat. He was fluffy," she retorted.

"Thirty pounds is a lot of fluff," Severus replied. "The poor cat only had one life instead nine, he was so overweight. He might have lasted longer if you treated him like a cat instead of a king."

Hermione's eyes slid over to Bagheera. He was getting quite thick around the middle, and was nowhere near as active as he had been. Even the catnip ball failed to get him going anymore.

Hermione loved her familiar.

"Maybe you're right," Hermione said, looking at the panther.

Bagheera rolled over suddenly, his eyes wide with shock.

"You think I'm fat?" he asked Hermione, his golden eyes hurt.

"No. No, Bagheera. But I think a place where you would be free to run around might not be a bad idea," she said soothingly.

"You think I'm going to keel over before my time like your other cat," the panther said accusingly.

"No, that's not going to happen," Hermione said.

Severus smirked.

Gryffindors were so easy. He had manipulated Hermione, but not for sex…so the oath she took didn't protect her from him in this matter.

In about two months, Hermione had purchased a large eight-bedroom home. It had a huge basement and she set up a killer laboratory. Severus promptly broke in each bedroom with the witch, dragging her from room to room until they got through them all, then starting at the beginning again. He also broke in the kitchen, dining room, the pantry and several broom closets. Hermione was exhausted.

Severus himself still resided at Hogwarts, seeing no need to purchase a home when he could stay at Hermione's house whenever he wanted. However, since he did convince her to buy the house, he helped pay for it, but did not put his name on the deed. It belonged to the witch.

And the witch belonged to him.

* * *

Hermione stood in her lab at the Ministry nervously. She had been working on the Switching Potion and it was time to test it on human subjects. Hermione really didn't want to do this. It seemed so cruel to use prisoners who had no say in the matter.

Several nifflers waited in their cages…the witch deciding that it would be easier to tell if any residual connection existed if she did the switch with an animal and human subject. Animal behavior in a man would be easy to observe, rather than an emotional one.

She tapped her foot and looked at the clock on the wall. Her subject should have been here an hour ago. Suddenly there was a knock on the lab door.

Hermione spun.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and two Aurors entered with a prisoner between them. He was protesting fiercely. Hermione took one look at him and her eyes widened.

"Master Vargas?" she said in amazement.

The prisoner looked at her, then immediately began to struggle.

"NO! NO!" the wizard cried as the Aurors dragged him over to a very strong wooden chair, bolted to the floor with built-in restraints for his wrists and ankles.

Hermione gave him a very nasty grin as the Aurors bolted him into the chair.

"There you go, Mistress Granger," one Auror said, "Hopefully you'll do something about that mouth of his. It goes on and on."

The Aurors left.

Master Vargas' gray eyes watched Hermione as she extracted a niffler from its cage, took out a syringe and drew a bit of blood from it. She put the niffler back in the cage, then walked over to another counter, picked up a small bottle and pulled some liquid into the blood-filled needle. She shook it, eyeing the wizard.

"What kind of experiment is this?" the wizard demanded as Hermione approached him with the needle, a grim look on her face.

"You'll see in a minute," Hermione replied, sticking the needle into his arm through his uniform and injecting him.

The wizard swore at her, then after a moment, his eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped. Hermione looked over at the niffler. It had fallen on its side, out cold.

After about fifteen minutes, the wizard in the chair roused. His eyes were empty and his nose quivering. He looked about the room in confusion. He tried to talk but all that came out of his mouth was babble.

"Niffler," Hermione said, jotting down her observations. Suddenly a loud rattle came from behind her and Hermione turned to see the niffler that she drew the blood from standing up on its hind legs and rattling the bars with its paws wildly, chittering in rage.

"Vargas," Hermione said with a smile, jotting down some more notes.

When she contacted Azkaban by two-way mirror for information about Vargas' behavior, she was told that if anything made of gold came within fifty meters of him, he'd go berserk, that he had developed a habit of licking himself all over and that Azkaban no longer had an insect problem.

Nifflers loved bugs.

Hermione thanked them for keeping tabs on the wizard and closed the connection. She was just putting her notes away when Severus entered the lab.

"Ready?" he asked her, his dark eyes resting on her lab coat.

For some reason, seeing Hermione dressed like that stoked his libido. He had taken her on several occasions with her wearing it. It was the intelligence factor. He loved putting it to such a brilliant witch until every coherent thought was lost and all she knew was him. His black eyes glinted.

"Damn," Hermione said as she looked at him. "I should have taken this coat off before you got here."

Severus smirked at her.

"Too late now witch. You've flicked my 'on' switch. You know there's only one way to cut it off," he purred at her. "You might as well wear it home."

Severus knew about on and off switches because the magical world now had electricity in some parts thanks to the manipulation of the "Non-magical Aisle" spell. He had invested in the building of a power plant as well as a cable company and a construction company that specialized in running electrical wiring. He was making a fortune as it caught on. The Potions Master still worked at Hogwarts, however. He couldn't imagine living life without pupils to browbeat and terrify.

Hermione sighed, but Severus caught the naughty pulse that signified she was quite amicable about getting royally reamed. He smirked again, silently thanking the gods for the connection he shared with the witch. It made life so much easier.

Indeed, life had never been so good.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of the Bang Series. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. 


End file.
